


What If....

by amusawale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Conspiracy, F/M, M/M, Power Couple, apparently its an epic now, fear of power couple, schmangst, tries to break malec up, when stories overthrow you and write themselves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 43,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusawale/pseuds/amusawale
Summary: So Malec are together, happy and in love. Magnus lives with Madzie 'until they find a permanent home for her', and Alec helps out, like a lot, when he can, which is often. It's not like they're a family or anything, except for how they are.But every paradise has a snake and when the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the De Facto Leader of the New York Shadowhunter Institute get together, well...That might just be a little too much power concentrated in one place for some people's peace of mind.How to separate them though? How to break up this alliance once and for all?





	1. Interlude

Magnus stood in the doorway of his – second – guest room, staring at the sleeping warlock. She might be very young but she’d clearly been through a lot in her short life. She kinda reminded Magnus of himself actually. An orphan, left to fend for herself out here in the wilds of New York. Magnus thought back to his nine year old self, alone on the street and with no idea how to get by. Way too pretty for his own good, and so very small and thin. He might as well have had TARGET tattooed on his forehead.

The first time he had used magic had been completely accidental.

A man, in a back alley and him there, begging for scraps from his bin. The man smiled, kindly Magnus had thought, and asked the young boy to follow him.

Magnus had been so grateful.

So naïve.

So _hungry_.

The man had gone into his restaurant and returned with a full plate.

A burger and fries, steaming hot. Not leftovers, but a new plate.

Magnus had felt his tongue watering so hard he was afraid he might cause a puddle. The man handed him the plate and gestured for him to sit and eat. Magnus needed no further prompting, stuffing his face so fast he’d almost vomited it all up. Only he couldn’t do that to himself and forced his body to swallow everything back down.

“What a good boy you are, aren’t you?” the man had said.

Magnus had nodded eagerly.

“Yes, you are. Come here let me show you what a good boy you are.” The man had said, leaning down and pulling Magnus to his feet.

“Come on, stand here, let me look at you.”

Magnus had stood still, not really understanding what was going on. Why the man’s hands were lifting his threadbare t-shirt and ghosting over his ribs. Pulling him up close so he was flush against the man’s pelvis.

“Are you grateful?” the man asked.

Magnus tried to nod his head but there was nowhere for it to go, his head was so close to the man’s groin. He seemed to understand what Magnus meant though because he ran his hands through Magnus hair in a soothing gesture.

“That’s my boy” he said before his hand reached between them, unbuttoning his fly and shoving his dick in Magnus’ face. Before Magnus could so much as form a thought the man was pushing his dick against Magnus’ mouth, prying it open.

The low grade fear he’d been feeling spiked and something shot out of his hands.

A red light.

As it hit the man, he arched backward, mouth in a rictus as if he’d been electrocuted. Then he fell to the ground.

Magnus had stared in shock.

And then he had ran.

As he stared at Madzie, sleeping peacefully in the overlarge bed, he resolved that nothing like that would ever happen to her.

∞

“She sleeping?” Alec came to a stop behind him, surrounding him with his presence.

“Yes.” Magnus turned around to face his boyfriend with a smile, “You tired? Ready for bed yourself?”

Alec was watching his mouth, eyes dark, pupils blown, mouth slightly open. When he got like this, Magnus was pretty sure he maybe heard one word in three that Magnus said.

“Yeah” he breathed and Magnus smiled. He had a feeling that ‘ready for bed’ did not mean ‘ready for sleep’.

“Okay then” he said taking Alec’s hand and leading him to his room. Jace was still staying in the other guest room but he was still at the Institute, probably trying to figure out a way to tell Clary that she wasn’t his sister. Magnus wasn’t complaining.

His feelings for Jace were ambivalent at best.

On the one hand, they had a lot in common – not just Alexander – for one thing they both went out of their way to keep their loved ones safe. And they both had a very pragmatic attitude toward things. The thought occurred to Magnus that maybe Alec had a type.

On the other hand, Alec. Jace had been his first crush. The man on whom he’d lavished his first feelings of lust, and love.

 Magnus was by no means threatened.

 Or jealous.

Okay maybe he was a little jealous.

But Jace was more than used to having 100% of Alec’s attention, and he treated him like it was his right to have that attention. Magnus did not like it. He tried to be okay with it, but the fact remained that Jace’s importance to Alec was something that he was still getting used to.

Still.

Alec had been very good about his relationship with Camille so he was ready to reciprocate and accept that the Jace-Alec relationship was going nowhere.

It did help that Alec had said that he loved Magnus.

It was too soon, no doubt about it, they had barely been together a minute. But Magnus knew that Alec meant it with all his heart. And he meant it too. Love just happened sometimes. It still boggled his mind that Alec had said it.

His mind kept going back to that moment then rearing back in shock.

If he had pearls he would clutch them.

Almost half a millennium looking and just like that, he’d found love.

With a shadowhunter!

Who’d a thunk it?

Magnus’ hand tightened around Alec’s and his boyfriend turned and smiled at him.

“You okay?” he asked.

“I am great Alec.” Magnus replied.


	2. Set The Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting is had among shadowy mysterious characters and Malec continues to be tooth rottingly happy with each other.

He was standing on his balcony staring out into the night as he waited.

He was expecting them at any minute but it still made him nervous.

The seelies were some of the trickiest bastards in the business and the vampires were just…scary.

He was just a messenger though, and it was more than his life was worth not to get this thing done.

There was a knock on the door and the butler hastened to let his guests in. He fixed a smile on his face, and then turned around to face the room.  
“Welcome. Good of you to come.”  
“You didn’t leave me much choice.”  
He inclined his head in agreement, “Nevertheless, thank you for joining me. Please. Have a seat. Can I offer you some blood?”  
“No thank you, I just ate.”  
He sighed inwardly, wondering why these downworlders were so stubborn. They made things unnecessarily hard.  
“We are awaiting one more person, and then we can begin.”  
“May I ask what this is about?”  
He smiled, looking the vampire in the eye, “It’s about righting a wrong vampire. It’s about returning things to the way they used to be. Making New York Great Again you could say.”  
“Is that so?” the vampire asked fangs showing.  
“That’s so.”  
Another knock on the door, and a new visitor came in.

And they were ready to begin.

  
∞

  
Alec stretched his body in bed, feeling pleasantly sore.

He’d had no _idea_ …none of his fantasies had even come _close_ …  
Granted, Magnus was experienced.  
_Very_ experienced.  
Alec didn’t like to think about just how experienced he was.  
But still, that had been mind blowing.  
Maybe it was because they were in love.  
_In love._  
Angels! He was in love with Magnus Bane.  
He felt as giddy as a human teenager; it was embarrassing.

Well there was nobody here to see but Magnus and he felt exactly the same so Alec wasn’t going to worry about it.  
“Good morning pretty one.” Magnus said as the door open, “I brought you breakfast.”  
Alec didn’t bother to turn around, simply closed his eyes in contentment, “You realize how silly it is for _you_ to call _me_ pretty.”  
He felt the bed dip as Magnus sat down, placing something in between them, “Why is it silly?” he said like he didn’t know the answer.  
Alec turned around on the bed, narrowly avoiding upsetting the tray of food that lay between them. He suspected he would have tipped it if it wasn’t supported by Magnus’ magic.  
“You’re the prettiest person I’ve ever seen Magnus, and I know you know it.”  
Magnus smiled that pleased smile he got whenever Alec said anything even remotely complimentary, “Why thank you Alexander. It’s good to know you think so. You’re quite pretty yourself so don’t put yourself down like that. I don’t like it.”  
“I wasn’t putting myself down. I just…” Alec stretched out his hand and covered Magnus’, “I guess I’m saying that you’re the most beautiful thing in my life Magnus. And I want you to know it.”  
Magnus’ whole demeanor softened and he smiled his soft smile at Alec. The tray in between them disappeared and he was leaning down eyes on Alec’s mouth.

Alec lifted his body to meet Magnus, closing his eyes and taking in sensation.

Kissing Magnus was always a trip, everything disappeared except the feel of Magnus’ lips on his, his tongue questing in Alec’s mouth, letting him take control but giving just as good as he got.

He was addicted to it; it was the most tantalizing drug.

It was all he could do to keep from kissing Magnus all the time.

  
He pulled the warlock on top of him, needing to have him close.

It had been like this since the thing at the institute had happened.

The desperation had yet to ease.

He hadn’t had enough yet.

He _needed_ Magnus near him, beneath him, inside him, around him.  
_He needed Magnus!_  
He had thought that the feelings he harbored for Jace had been the strongest he could ever feel.  
He was wrong.  
Oh so fucking wrong.  
He didn’t know if he was terrified or elated about it; but he knew it was too late to do anything except jump full bore into this and let the feeling bear him away.

He trusted Magnus to always catch him if he fell.

  
He had found The One.  
And he hadn’t even been looking for him.  
“Magnus” he murmured against the warlock’s lips, “Magnus.”  
The warlock pulled back for a minute, eyes meeting his with the same intensity, “I know Alexander, I know.” He said.

  
∞

  
“You hungry Madzie?” Magnus asked having emerged from his room to find the little warlock sitting quietly in his living room, staring out at the New York sky. She nodded her head but didn’t say anything.  
“Would you like some hot chocolate and pancakes?” Magnus asked even as he headed to the kitchen. He watched her follow him as she nodded again.  
“Will you help uncle Magnus make it for you?” he asked with a smile as he got the mixing bowl out.  
She nodded again and he summoned a stool so she could climb up and be on level with the kitchen table. They were happily mixing ingredients, getting the batter everywhere when Alec ventured out of the bedroom in his sleep pants and a vest. He smiled wide when he saw them, coming over to see what they were up to.  
“Morning Madzie. Did you sleep well?”  
She turned to Alec and smiled, leaning over and hugging him.  
“Oh. Thank you Madzie” Alec said his smile getting wider if that was even possible.  
Magnus and Alec exchanged glances.  
The domestic bliss in the air was diabetes-inducing in its sweetness but neither of them could muster up the energy to care.


	3. Escalation

Cars were a mundane mode of transport. 

Most people in the shadow world preferred to portal or to walk. 

Still, what was the point of having millions of dollars if one couldn't indulge one's fancies?

And Magnus had some fancies.

His mother had been human and they had lived in the human world before she killed herself. They didn't have a car though. They didn't really have much.

So, on occasion, he liked to call for a car instead of portalling. A long, black, limousine with tinted windows and a fully stocked bar. It was really the only way to turn up to the club.

Alec had declined to join him.

Again.

He loved the boy with all his heart but he was a bit of a stick in the mud.

Not that Magnus was complaining.

He shuddered to think about all of....that, let loose in downworlder rave.

Everyone would be clambering for a piece. He was supremely glad that Alec had no interest in such things. He got to have him all to himself.

Magnus smiled as the limo slid to a silent stop at the door of the club. He put down his glass of champagne and waited for his door to be opened. The bouncer of the club obliged before his driver could so much as move.

"Mr. Bane. A pleasure to see you again" he said, his eyes widening with surprise.

True, Magnus had been out of sight ever since that thing with Valentine had began, but the rogue shadowhunter was in custody now. It was time to play again.

"It's a pleasure to be seen" he said with a smile as he swept past the bouncer, passing him a bill as he did so. He went up to VIP, watching the revelers on the floor, losing themselves in the music.

His phone vibrated in his pocket.

**You being good?**

Magnus read the text with an amused smile. Alec's possessiveness never failed to delight him. He clicked reply and typed out his answer.

**Have we met?**

He smiled, awaiting the meltdown.

**Don't make me come over there Magnus Bane!**

Magnus laughed out loud, tempted to tell Alec that he should definitely come over and keep him in line.

"Something funny?" someone asked and Magnus was startled that he hadn't heard approaching footsteps. He turned to face the honeyed voice but....

there was nobody there.

"What the fuck?" Magnus exclaimed to himself and waved his hand, yellow light emanating from his fingers, illuminating his surroundings and eliminating any concealment spells if present. The room continued to be empty.

"Magnus, are you losing your mind?" he asked himself.

His phone vibrated in his hand.

**Still there loverboy?**

Magnus stared at the message incomprehensibly.

"I don't think you are" the honeyed voice said again.

Right. Against. His ear.

He stared down at the text and then looked around, eyes narrowed. Something strange was going on and he did not like it one bit.

He turned to leave and found the waitress waiting with a tray of drinks in her hand. She smiled widely at him, placing the tray on the table and indicating that he should sit so she could serve him.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Bane" she said.

"You as well Bobbie."

She leaned toward him confidentially, "I have some guys and gals eager to join you if you'd like." she said.

Magnus hesitated but his phone was still clutched in his hand, Alec's unanswered text  open on the screen, "Not today Bobbie. Thank you. I'll just have the drinks and watch the floor show. Who do we have today?"

"A few shapeshifters, a were tiger from China and a kitsune."

"Oh, interesting selection."

"Yes you should stick around for the floor show. I hear it's going to be a doozy."

Magnus forced a smile. His heart was beating a bit too fast. He was perturbed at these goings on, didn't know what kind of witchcraft this was. But he was Magnus Bane. Nothing was beyond him.

"I will do that" he said settling on the red velvet throne like seat and letting her make him a martini.

She handed it to him, and retired to the back of the room, at his service for the entire evening.

He picked up his phone, stared at it, and then clicked reply to Alec's text.

**Actually Alec, I would very much appreciate it if you came.**

He hesitated before clicking send, wondering if he was over-reacting. But he believed in his instincts and they were telling him that something was severely wrong. Alec was home with Madzie, but then so was Jace. The parabati could handle a spot of babysitting, couldn't he? And if not, he could always call Clary. If he needed an excuse...

His phone shook in his hand.

**On my way.**

He didn't ask any questions, he just came. It was scary to think about sometimes, how in tune they were with each other.

He sat back, feeling better knowing that Alec was coming, but braced for the Voice again. Nothing happened and he watched the dancers below, contorting themselves on the stripper poles, performing impossible acrobatic feats and sexy provocative dance moves. 

Magnus could dance with the best of them.

From the ages of fourteen to seventeen, he'd done his own stint on the stripper pole. It was better than walking the streets and gave him time to practice his magic during the day. By the time he was eighteen he was able to peddle his magic for sustenance and leave the street life behind forever.

The lights dimmed, and the room went dark.

Magnus sat up straighter.

The floor show was about to begin.

He was expecting the Voice to say something to him in the dark but it was silent. Then the spotlight came on, illuminating a solitary red shiny sequined leotarded figure on the stage, legs in a split, head down.

Magnus smiled. 

And then she whipped her head up and his heart dropped to his feet.

It was Camille.

"Magnus, what's going on?"

For a minute he thought it was the Voice until a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned around to find Alec standing behind his red velvet throne, staring down at him.

He opened his mouth and closed it again. He had no idea what to say.

Alec's eyes left his and landed on the stage, where 'Camille' was contorting her body in impossible ways.

"There's no way it's her" Alec said saving Magnus the trouble.

"Yes. It must be a shape shifter."

"But why would a shape shifter turn into...her? Is it a demon?" Alec grimaced as she turned around facing their balcony and blew Magnus a kiss.

"We should leave" Magnus said.

Alec hesitated, watching Camille like he'd like to jump down there and kill her.

"Alec?!" Magnus called, pulling him toward the door.

Alec reluctantly turned away and followed him.

"Leaving already?" the Voice said and Magnus came to a stop. He turned to Alec.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Alec said reaching out to cup Magnus' elbow and lead him out of VIP.

"Nothing." Magnus said and let himself be led.


	4. A Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec get home, have a discussion and a lil sex.

He portaled them directly to the bedroom after sending the limo away. They had much to discuss and neither little warlocks nor cockblocking parabatis could participate.

He whirled around to face Alec as soon as they landed, face pale and perturbed.

"Alec, did you hear _any_ voices when we were in the club?"

Alec gave him that look of utter concentration like he didn't want to miss something or misunderstand what was being said, "I heard plenty of voices." he said.

"I mean in the VIP when we were together. Did you hear anyone speak as we left?"

Alec took a step closer, eyes intent, "Saying what?" he asked.

Magnus shook his head, turning away wondering how to explain this. It never once occurred to him not to say anything; that just wasn't how they worked.

"Magnus?" Alec said impatiently from closer behind him than he'd been.

"I'm trying to think how to explain this."

Alec walked around him, sat down on the bed and pulled him down next to him, "Just tell me." he said.

So Magnus did.

Alec looked deep in thought, "That _is_ strange." he said.

"Yes." Magnus agreed.

Alec regarded him with a raised eyebrow, "And you don't know what this is? Haven't come across it before or heard of it?"

Magnus shook his head slowly, even as he thought about it. It _was_ strange, and very rare, for him to encounter anything new considering how long he'd been alive. That was the most perturbing thing about the whole situation.

"I might have thought that maybe they put something in my drink but...I think I heard it before I drank anything."

"Is there a way they could have infected you before that? Apart from me, who knew where you were going?"

Magnus' brow furrowed as he thought hard, "No one. Just you."

"What about the limo company?"

Magnus eyes widened with a thought, "The champagne in the car..." he speculated, "But what kind of drug..."

"Lots of hallucinogens out there."

"True."

"I mean look at Isabelle with her yin fen. Drugs are everywhere." Alec said.  His face tightened with annoyance as it always did when he thought about how his sister had been hooked on vampire venom. She was getting better, checked into a medical facility to help her detox.  It was hard to watch though.

Magnus covered Alec's hand with his, "True. Lots of hallucinogens out there; Iris used just such a spell to bewitch you guys during Max's party. But one strong enough to work on a warlock like me? Oh no, that narrows it down a bit."

Alec turned his hand so he could take Magnus' , "Narrows it down to what?"

"That my dear Alexander, is the question."

Alec's eyes were on him, intent, brow furrowed in worry. Magnus regretted that he was the one who put that worry there. He leaned forward and kissed the lines on Alec's forehead, and just like that, they smoothed out. Below him, Alec's lips stretched in a smile. Just what Magnus liked to see...

He sat back with a smile of his own, quite pleased with himself so that's what he blamed for not noticing Alec's lips follow him until they'd covered his mouth. He had no problem kissing Alec. It was one of his top three favorite things to do. Alec kissed like he was suffocating and Magnus held all the oxygen on earth between his lips. 

Magnus let him lick and taste and bite, growing ever more confident every time they did this. Suddenly Alec pulled back, Magnus unconsciously following, eyes closed.

"I want to make love to you so bad Magnus" Alec said, "Can I?"

Magnus smiled reaching out for his shadowhunter and pulling him by his shirt - the way Alec liked to do to him. He captured Alec's lips in his, being the aggressor for once. Lips still glued together, he got up in a crouch so he could throw his leg over Alec's hips and straddle him. Then he proceeded to maul his mouth with intent. 

Alec's arms closed around his waist, pulling him in so tight he could barely breath. He wasn't sweating it though, if it got too bad, he could always borrow some oxygen from Alec's lungs. God knew his tongue was almost touching them, he was that far inside Alec's mouth.

Alec groaned, grinding his hips hard into Magnus. His hardness was like a hammer pounding against the layers of cloth between them, trying to bore through them by sheer force of will. Magnus wished it would succeed. He had no desire to move. He thrust against Alec, making him groan directly in his mouth, causing strange vibrations that did _things_ to him.

Who knew kissing could be so erotic?

Wait.

That would be him.

He knew.

He'd been looking for someone to make this a reality with for the greater part of a thousand years.

He was so glad he hadn't given up hope!

Reluctantly, he disengaged his lips from Alec, who made a sound of protest as their lips stopped touching.

"We need to get naked" Magnus said. His voice sounded like he'd been shouting for hours.

"Yes" Alec said, barely even a word - he was breathing so hard and fast. He fumbled with his shirt, making absolutely no progress in getting it off. Magnus was never gladder than now that he was a warlock. With the flick of his wrist and a word, their clothes were gone.

"Oh thank the angel" Alec said before his mouth was back to devouring Magnus'. There was nothing stopping their extremely hard dicks from rubbing against each other now and before he knew it, Magnus was flying through the air as Alec flipped him over and under him, without once separating from his lips. It was a feat worthy of Casanova - not that he was going to mention that to him...

His fingers were questing between them, clumsily seeking, lubeless and dry. His pupils were blown wide, veins bulging at his temples, lips wet and eyes dark with lust. Magnus didn't have the heart to stop him in order to search for lube.

He waved his fingers and Alec's fingers were thickly coated. The shadowhunter grunted in acknowledgement and belated realization of his oversight. Didn't stop him from digging his fingers in Magnus hole, two at once as his whole body strained with the need to _possess_.

 Magnus wanted to touch him, run a hand down his back soothingly, but he knew - from experience - that it would just up the ante even faster. Alec had yet to learn to control himself, rein in his passion and draw out the pleasure. He made up for it with an extremely fast recovery time and an over eagerness to please. 

"Take me shadowhunter" Magnus whispered in his ear and Alec made a pained noise and his hips jerked like he would come there and then. 

Again, not for the first time.

He managed to line himself up and push into Magnus though, making tiny mewling noises like it was costing him everything he had to hold back. Magnus surged upward, taking all of him in, in one go and the sound Alec made this time simply could not be described.

Sometimes Magnus wondered how he'd ever lived without those sounds before.

Alec was murmuring nonsense in Magnus ears as he thrust into him, as deep as he could go and then out again. He caught maybe one word in four; love, you, much, live, you, baby in no particularly order. It didn't matter really.

He knew what Alec was saying.

_Right back at you my love._

 


	5. The Man in the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is after them?

The man looked up at the tall brownstone, watching lights go off in the apartment. Phase one complete; the warlock was perturbed.

Now they had to escalate that worry and fear. He turned to his side and nodded at the shadowy figure at his side. The figure extracted a stele from his back pocket and activated a rune on his hand. Then he leapt into the air and disappeared into the night. The man turned away. It would not pay to be found here.

∞

Alec was instantly awake, his feet already out of bed even before he knew what he was doing. He grabbed his bow and arrow and padded noiselessly to the next room. He could feel a presence over his right shoulder. He didn’t need to turn to look, to know that it was Magnus.

The warlock took a step in front of Alec, taking the lead. Alec wanted to grab him and push him behind him but he knew better than to do that. Whatever was in their house, was strong enough to have broken through Magnus’ security, which meant, that whatever it was would probably take them both to annihilate. Alec took the step that brought him right to Magnus’ side and they paused in the hallway, listening.

A heavy object falling in Madzie’s room had them both turning in that direction. Alec ran softly toward one side of her door while Magnus took the other. Their eyes met and Alec gave a nod. Magnus eased the door open with his magic and they both stepped in the room, Alec with bow drawn and arrow notched, Magnus with hands ready.

There was a man, on the floor of the room. He was dressed all in black, including a mask. Madzie was kneeling on her bed, scarf off, expression scared.

“He tried to grab me” she said, her voice shaking.

“Oh honey” Magnus said hurrying to wrap his arms around her and lift her from the bed.

“What’s going on?” Jace whispered from the doorway.

“We have an intruder” Alec replied, “Come on, let’s take him out.”

Magnus held Madzie, swaying softly with her in his arms while Jace and Alec carried the intruder out. They didn’t know if he was dead or just unconscious but they figured it was best to check somewhere other than Madzie’s room.

They took him to Magnus’ study and laid him out on the couch. Alec reached for the edge of his turtleneck and pulled it down so he could check the man’s pulse. He stopped abruptly when he saw the shadowhunter rune on his neck. He and Jace exchanged glances.

“Circle member?” Jace asked.

Alec checked the other side of the man’s neck for a circle rune but found none.

“Now here’s a mystery if I ever saw one. Why are shadowhunters breaking into Magnus’ and scaring little girls?” Jace asked.

Alec was silent, but his frown deepened.

“What Alec? What aren’t you telling me?” Jace asked.

“It’s alright Alec, you can tell him” Magnus said from the doorway. His arms were free of little girls so the parabatis assumed he’d soothed her back to sleep.

“This isn’t the first attack tonight” Alec told Jace.

“What?” Jace asked, arms folded, looking from one to the other.

“Magnus was attacked in the club tonight.”

“We don’t know that it was an attack.” Magnus said waving his finger in front of his face.

“I think we can be pretty sure.” Alec replied going to stand near his boyfriend.

“What kind of attack?” Jace asked.

“I think I was drugged.” Magnus said.

“ _Drugged_? Is that even possible?” Jace asked.

“Apparently so” Alec said.

“So what do we think is happening?” Jace asked.

“That’s the question” Alec replied.

“Is he alive?” Magnus asked.

Jace leaned forward to take the man’s pulse, “It’s faint but…he has a pulse.” He said.

“Good. Let’s ask him then” Magnus said coming forward with a flourish of fingers. “First things first, the mask comes off.”

He made a shooing motion and a white light burst from his fingers, eliminating the man’s mask. His face was hanging downward so they still couldn’t see who it was.

Magnus took the two steps that landed him straight in front of  the man while Alec followed behind. He took the man’s chin in his hand and lifted it and they all peered in for a look.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. I see your comments. I read them. I appreciate them very much. They keep me going. This is not blackmail; I'll finish the story even if no one reads it. :)


	6. That Wasn't the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man behind the mask is...who guessed it?

"Really?" Jace said with an annoyed huff as he saw who it was.

"What he said" Alec agreed.

Magnus smiled but it was not with happiness, "My dear Raj", he said, "You are not looking well today."

He snapped his finger and the shadowhunter awoke with a jerk. He looked around him frantically as if expecting to see something other than Jace, Alec and Magnus in front of him. 

"What are you doing?" he asked pulling at his restraints.

Magnus stepped forward, elegant even in his sleeping pants, "Oh no darling, you have that backwards. The question is, what are _you_ doing?"

Raj stared at Magnus like the warlock had lost his goddamned mind, "Magnus, release me at once. The clave will not be happy about this!"

"Is that so? And what will they say about Shadowhunters breaking and entering and trying to harm little girls?" he growled.

"What are you talking about?" Raj asked looking honestly puzzled.

"Enough of this" Alec said stepping around Magnus and grabbing Raj by the throat of his turtleneck, "Tell us what you're doing or I-"

"You what Alec? Will you kill a fellow shadowhunter? Has fucking this warlock made you forget all our laws?" Raj asked.

"Okay that's _it_ " Jace said flanking Alec and grabbing Raj by the hair, "Who sent you?"

Raj gritted his teeth in pain but didn't back down, "I do not know what you are talking about." he bit out.

"If you don't know what we're talking about what are you doing here?" Magnus asked from in between the parabatis.

Raj opened his mouth to retort and then closed it again, looking stumped, and then thoughtful, "I...don't know" he said.

"What do you _mean_ you don't know?!?" Alec growled pulling his turtleneck tighter and choking the breath out of him.

"I...I don't know!" Raj said and he began to hyperventilate. Magnus reached out, placing his hand on Alec's tricep.

"He's telling the truth" he said.

"How could he be? Is it a spell? A potion? What?" Alec asked, moving closer to Magnus so the latter didn't have to relinquish his grip on Alec's arm.

Magnus raised his hand and ran it down Raj's body while the hapless shadowhunter stared at him. 

He nodded his head at the end of it.

"Definitely a spell" he said.

"So we know a warlock's involved." Jace said.

"Yes indeed." Magnus agreed, already mentally running down possible candidates.

"Magnus, what-" Alec began coming to stand in front of his boyfriend. Magnus placed a hand gently on his chest to stop him, and derail his panic.

"Not now. Perhaps Jace would be so kind as to escort Raj back to the institute and turn him over to the relevant authorities?" Magnus said. Jace nodded and pulled Raj roughly to his feet.

"Meanwhile you and I Alexander, have a child to comfort" he said leading Alec back to their bedroom after opening a portal for Jace.

"Magnus-" Alec began again, worry threading every syllable.

"Shh my shadowhunter. Let's sleep on it, think on it, we'll discuss it later. Madzie needs us now."

Alec sighed but relented, going into the room and picking up the little girl sitting up anxiously on their bed, waiting for them. He dived onto the bed, picked her up and threw her in the air to make her laugh.

"Who's a perfect little girl" he asked making a raspberry on her stomach. Madzie giggled quietly as Magnus looked on with a smile.

 


	7. An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's coming to...dinner?

Magnus’ eyes opened abruptly and he was instantly alert. He listened intently in the still dark bedroom for whatever had triggered his wakefulness but the night was silent around him. He turned his head, watching his family sleep beside him piled together like puppies. Alec did not so much as stir and neither did Madzie.

He turned to the other side and looked around the room. Everything was in its place and nothing seemed different. He got up, careful not to disturb his bedmates and padded softly out of the room. He looked across toward Jace’s room, wondering if perhaps there was a girl in there; maybe he’d heard them talking? But Jace wouldn’t bring a girl back with him – not tonight when someone had tried to break into the loft. He was not that careless.

He turned toward the balcony.

A dark silhouette stood, framed by the lights from the city. Magnus stared, not sure if he was hallucinating again or if what he was seeing was real. He walked slowly toward it, hands at the ready.

The figure was smaller than he, womanly in shape; her  hair fell like a cascade down her back and that silhouette…

That silhouette was familiar.

 _Was_ he hallucinating again?

“Magnus my love, it’s good to see you again despite how things ended the last time we were together” she said.

“You are not real” he replied.

She twirled around with her signature flair and smiled at him, vampire fangs gleaming in the dark, “Would you like to test that theory Magnus?” she asked.

“How did you-” He began in disbelief.

“I have friends in high places.” She replied stepping toward him. He stepped back.

“Magnus..what are you doing?” she asked, reaching out with one long manicured finger and running it down his chest. He took another step back.

“Was it you? Did you do something to Raj? Send him here?”

Camille laughed, “I don’t much like shadowhunters, even if they’re blood _does_ taste excellent.”

“Then…?” Magnus asked frowning.

“God Magnus, so many questions. Don’t you think there are more fun things we could be doing right now?”

“Fun, like what?” Magnus asked, his suspicions growing.

With super vampire speed Camille was by his side and her tongue was halfway down his throat. Her arms went around his neck and held him still, using all of her vampire strength to keep him where he was.

“Magnus!” Alec cried from down the corridor and Magnus jerked his head back to look at his boyfriend. He had literally no words or thoughts on what to do. This was the second time Camille had engineered this particular scene.

Magnus was embarrassed.

Fool him once, okay fine. But twice? He was slipping big time.

He moved out of Camille’s arms and went to stand next to Alec.

“Alec. You _know_ -”

Alec paid him no mind stepping around him to stand between him and Camille, “What are you doing here and how did you escape from the Clave?” he growled at her.

Camille gave her cat got the cream smile and took a step toward Alec, “They let me go” she said as she came right up to him, “And now I’ve come for what’s mine, so I suggest you go back to the institute where you belong. You’re fighting outside your weight class.” She stuck out her tongue and licked a stripe up Alec’s naked chest.

“Mmmm” she said, “I do see the attraction Magnus, but don’t you think it’s time you let the child go back to his kindergarten class.”

Alec straightened up and sneered at her, “Leave my house” he said stepping aside and pointing to the door. Magnus took a step so he was beside Alec, leaving the way clear for Camille to walk to the door.

Camille hesitated and then whirled around and began to saunter slowly to the door, “This isn’t over” she said before stepping out and letting the door slam behind her.

Magnus turned to face Alec, “Clearly I need to strengthen my wards and tweak my security. It’s like a train station in here tonight.”

Alec was just looking at him.

“Why did you let her kiss you Magnus?” he said.

Magnus tilted his head and looked up at Alec, “You know I didn’t _let_ her do anything. She startled me.”

“How many times in your life is she going to startle you?”

“One too many obviously.”

Alec snorted.

“Are we fighting about this?” Magnus asked.

Alec hesitated and then shook his head, “No. That’s what she wants.”

Magnus reached out and ran a hand down Alec’s chest where Camille had licked him, “True” he said, “Do you want a drink? I’m having a black Russian.”

“No I think I’ll just drink some water.”

“To each his own Alexander.” He said going around to his minibar, retrieving two glasses and filling one with water. He made up his black Russian before coming to give Alec his glass. They toasted and drank, Magnus looking thoughtful.

“Something’s afoot. And I feel like we have only a small window of time to figure out what.” He said.

“Yeah. I got that itching feeling in my neck like people are watching me” Alec said.

“Seems to be a coordinated effort too. A warlock’s involved, maybe even..the Clave?”

“No.” Alec said draining his glass.

“Alright. How else could Camille have gotten free?”

“And more importantly what does she want?” Alec said instead of answering the question.

They took seats next to each other on the couch, both thoughtful. They sighed simultaneously.

“I could think of ten things I’d rather be doing than dealing with this right now.” Alec said.

“Oh yes? Like what?” Magnus asked turning to him with a smile.

Alec met his eyes, “You know what.” He said.

Magnus’ smiled widened, “I do indeed.”

 


	8. A Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec talk.

"What did you have in mind" Magnus asked.

Alec smiled.

And then frowned.

"Did I tell you that my dad is cheating on my mother?" he asked.

Magnus frowned in turn, "No...and I don't understand why you're telling me now."

"I'm telling you because cheating is very close to home for me right now."

"And I'm Magnus the hedonist right?"

Alec sighed, "I'm not saying that-"

"I know you're not. You're saying it would hurt you if I did cheat. I understand Alec. I hope _you_ understand that I would never-"

"I do. I know that you feel the same about me that I do about you but...sometimes..."

"Sometimes it seems a little tooo easy between us?"

"Yeah and-"

"You're waiting for the other shoe to drop?"

"Exactly."

"Imagine how _I_ feel. I've lived it."

"You mean with Camille?"

"I mean with every failed relationship I've ever had. With every time what I thought was love turned to ashes. Alec...I-"

"I know. Me too."

Magnus face suddenly transformed into a naughty smile, "But you were saying something about ten things you'd rather be doing...?"

Alec returned his smile, dropping his eyes briefly to Magnus' mouth and then back up to his eyes. There was the faintest flush to his cheeks, "There are children in the house."

Magnus snorted, "Since Jace moved in, there are _always_ children in the house."

Alec's gave an amused smile and a side eye, he knew of Magnus' jealousy of Jace, but chose not to mention it. He did think it was kind of cute though. And evened them up a bit because he had 17000 nameless people to be intimidated by and a very alive, well and immortal Camille trying to take his man. Over his dead body of course.

 "You're cute when you're jealous" he teased.

"Jealous? I have no need to be jealous do I?"

"Not at all."

"Good."

They regarded each other, both feeling that pull like an invisible string drawing them closer to each other. They didn't do anything about it though.

Yet.

"You know I've been meaning to ask you something."

"I'm an open book Alexander. Ask away."

"You have all this experience..." Alec looked away, the blush in his cheeks getting stronger. 

"Yes?" Magnus encouraged putting a hand on Alec's knee.

"But you...er..."

"I what Alec?"

"I mean...when we..."

"Make love?"

"Yes."

"Are you saying you want me to....use my experience?"

" _Yes_! I mean I know you know a lot of things but..."

"I let you lead."

"Yes."

"And you want me to lead?"

"Yes."

"Okay, what did you have in mind Alexander? Keep in mind there's a child in our bed as we speak."

"Sex talk."

"Mmmm. interesting thought" Magnus unfolded himself and moved closer to Alec, leaning his back against Alec's front as the shadowhunter's arm went around his shoulders. 

"Have you ever...flirted with anyone Alec?"

Alec hesitated before saying, "No."

"Mmm, so tell me something Alec."

"What?"

"Something you like about me. It doesn't have to be physical or emotional. Whatever you like."

"Okay...I er, I like your eyes."

"Mmm."

"Your _real_ eyes Magnus. I think they're badass."

"Go on." Magnus said squirming closer to his boyfriend.

"And your shoulders."

"My shoulders?"

"Yes. They're...broad and...beautiful. they make even the most ordinary shirt look sexy."

Magnus giggled. He could hardly credit the sound coming out of his mouth but it was most definitely a giggle.

"Continue" he said.

And your hands...angels Magnus, I _worship_ your hands!" Alec said taking said hands in his and running his fingers reverently from tip to wrist, "So delicate, yet strong, beautiful and manly too. I love your nails, and your nail polish, and the way you twirl them about when you do your magic, " Alec touched Magnus' hands to his mouth while the warlock watched, mouth open. It had to be the most Alec had said in one sentence, ever.

Alec turned Magnus' hands in his, kissing each finger with his eyes closed. It was the most curiously erotic thing Magnus had witnessed in a while. He found his breath coming short, as if Madzie had sucked all the oxygen from the room. 

"For someone with no experience you're quite good at this flirting thing."

"Okay but is that the same as sex talk."

"No but it relaxed you enough to be able to _go on_ to sex talk right?"

"Teach me."

Magnus turned in Alec's arms, looking up at him.

"Do you know what I thought the first time I saw you?" he asked.

"No. Tell me."

"I thought...'By the new gods and the old, someone took all my fantasies and remade them into that fine package. Now all I need is for him to bend over so I can split him open like the finest peach'"Magnus said not looking away from Alec's eyes. Alec's face was on fire.

"And then you picked up the sword and I knew you for a shadowhunter...and I knew that you would remain nothing more than that - a fantasy."

Alec's mouth was open like he wasn't aware of it, "Yet here I am."

"Yes. Here you are" Magnus agreed, caressing Alec's jaw with his hand. His eyes traced the motion of his hand and then continued up Alec's face until he met his eyes again.

"The second time I saw you, I knew that I would bed you." he said as his hand traced Alec's chest in slowly maddening whorls, seemingly aimless but getting closer and closer with each circuit to his pleasure trail. Alec's hips canted upwards involuntarily at Magnus' words.

"Ah ah" Magnus whispered close to his ear, "We're just talking."

"Sometimes..." Alec said and swallowed, his voice trailing off.

"Yes" Magnus said against his skin. Alec swallowed again.

"Sometimes I wonder at this feeling. This feeling of _want_ that assails me when you're near Magnus. It's all I can do not to..."

"Jump me?" Magnus asked with a grin.

"Yes" Alec said sounding desperate, "what you do to me Magnus...it's not...is it normal to feel like this?" 

"Like what Alec? Describe it to me."

Alec's head dipped shyly but Magnus wouldn't let him look away, "it's only me here Alec. Tell me."

"You said once, that my heart beats faster when you're near. That's true but also...my hands. My hands shake and my vision blurs and my chest swells. I can't breath, sometimes I can't even think. Can't take my eyes off you. Can't get you out of my head. Not for one minute. You're the first thing I think of in the morning, the last thing at night. You're interwoven in my dreams Magnus. I think I'm obsessed. I feel like if I could, I would incorporate you within my skin, so that you'll always be near. I'm crazy Magnus. I'm totally mad."

"Well, Alice in Wonderland did say that all the best people are bonkers."

Alec hit his arm lightly, "I'm being serious Magnus."

"So am I. It scares me sometimes, how honest you are about your feelings Alec. It makes me feel flayed raw and open; like it's _my_ feelings that are left out in the open for anyone to stomp on if they choose. Sometimes it feels like too much."

"And so you make a joke."

Magnus smiled at his understanding, "Yes I do."

They regarded each other seriously.

"I want to kiss you now." Magnus said.

"But we haven't finished with the sex talk!" Alec protested.

"Just a kiss my shadowhunter."

"Alright" Alec capitulated leaning in.

The front door slammed and Jace walked in. 

"Oh you're awake. Good. We need to talk about what all that was about." he said.


	9. Chapter 9

_Meanwhile, in Idris..._

"Maryse..."Robert said with a sigh as his wife huffed her way through her latest complaint.

"We have to _do_ something Robert. People are talking." 

"People always talk."

"Well...not about us. Not like this. Have you seen how they look at us? With pity in their eyes, but smugness behind it like 'Oh look, your perfect son isn't so perfect after all how sad!' but not really. They're happy at our misfortune."

"I'd hardly call our son falling in love misfortune."

"In love with a _downworlder_. A _warlock_. _Magnus Bane_!"

"I know my dear. But there's not much we can do about it now." Robert stood up as he put his cup of tea down, "I have to go."

Maryse looked up at him in disbelief, "Already? We just sat down. You're not going to leave me with this restaurant full of people are you?"

Robert huffed in irritation, "Maryse honestly what do you think they will do? It's not like they're a pack of wolves..."

"Oh don't remind me. More downworlders! This is going to end badly. Nobody approves of it."

"I know Maryse. But this is out of our hands now. Alec is an adult. He's free to do as he chooses."

"What if...when the time comes, he chooses the warlock over us?"

Robert tilted his head to the side, regarding her sadly, "I think he already has."

He took a step away from the table, "When do I see you again?" Maryse asked quickly.

"When I have time Maryse. You know that."

"The children asked about you, why you didn't come for the rune ceremony." Maryse raised her voice so he could hear her and stop walking away.

He turned back to her, "I'm sure you thought of something suitable to say" he said.

Maryse shrugged, "They came to their own conclusions. I didn't bother to correct them."

Robert nodded curtly and then looked at her a moment before walking away. 

* * *

 

_Back at the Farm_

"So what the fuck is going on anyway?" Jace asked coming to sit _between_ Magnus and Alec. Magnus was beginning to wonder if his cockblocking wasn't a deliberate thing rather than a series of unfortunate accidents.

"We don't know. We just know something is." Alec replied, stretching out on his end of the couch.

"Is it to do with Madzie. Are they after her? Maybe we should send a message to the Clave, have them ask Valentine about it."

Magnus snorted, "Yes because they'd really care what happened to a little warlock girl."

Jace turned to him, opened his mouth then closed it again.

There was a small silence.

"Well then what do you suggest?" Jace asked.

"We don't think it's wholly about the girl" Alec said.

"Then what is it about?"

Alec and Magnus exchanged glances, "Well we had a visitor this evening. Camille. She was up to her old tricks."

"How did she get free of the Clave?" Jace asked.

"Exactly" Magnus said.

"I suspect if we can answer that question we'd be a lot further along in finding out what's going on here."

"We could ask dad to find out." Jace suggested.

Alec gave him a look, "He's cheating on mom!" he said.

"Do you want to find out what's going on or not?"

Alec and Jace glared at each other. Magnus stirred.

"Come on you two, let's not do this. What about Lydia Alec? She's back at Idris is she not? Perhaps she could find out?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"You stay in touch don't you? Perhaps you could ask her?"

Alec gave him a look, "You don't mind?"

Magnus smiled wryly, "Of course I don't mind. Why would I?"

"You're a better man than me then, " Alec murmured to himself and Magnus smiled pulling himself to his feet and holding out his hand.

"Time for bed" He declared. Alec took the proferred hand and pulled himself up. He glanced back at Jace.

"Goodnight parabati" he said with a smile.

"We really should finish discussing this" Jace protested.

"Later Jace. We'll sleep on it and reconvene at breakfast. Your turn to cook" Magnus said and then dragged his man off. 

As Alec flopped down onto the bed, Magnus picked Madzie gently up and carried her to her room, saying an incantation for sweet dreams and then leaving the night light and door open in case she needed them. 

He padded softly back to his room and found Alec still  up, waiting for him, stark naked.

"We never finished our conversation" he said.

Magnus gave him a pleased smile, "I thought you'd be tired" he said.

"Never too tired for that." Alec said holding his hand out for Magnus to take. Magnus reached out and they clasped hands, eyes on each other.

"Still want to learn how to talk dirty to me?" Magnus asked softly.

Alec sat up, pulling Magnus down to him, burning eyes already on his mouth. Magnus went with it, allowing himself to be enveloped in Alec's arms, lips swallowed up in Alec's hunger as clothes were discarded in haste. 

"Want you so much" Alec whispered as he bit into the hollow at Magnus' neck, making him cry out with the pleasure of it. He arched into Alec, urging him to put hands on him, everywhere. Magnus led by example, tracing whorls into Alec's back before trailing downward to cup his ass cheeks in his hands. He squeezed gently, enjoying the feel of smoothness and hardness beneath his fingers, using the angle to press Alec harder into him, closer, always closer.

"Oh God, we have to learn how to slow down" He breathed with amusement into Alec's ear, making the shadowhunter shiver.

"We have forever to slow down" Alec replied nipping at his shoulder as he pressed into him breath already coming hard and fast, "One day, you'll show me how to." he said as he began to thrust desperately like he hadn't seen Magnus for days on end, hadn't touched him for millennia. 

"Uhhh" was Magnus only reply as he urged his boyfriend to go harder, deeper. Alec had discovered his magic spot and strove with grim determination to hit it on every stroke. Make him just as crazy as apparently, Magnus made him. It was just another reason in the myriad of reasons why Magnus loved him so much.

"Magnus I..." Alec said just before he spasmed, back arching, limbs shaking, face contorted in a rictus of effort.

Magnus loved to watch his boyfriend come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jace does love to cock block don't he?


	10. A Series of Unfortunate Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle recovers, Aldertree interferes.

Magnus walked into the rehabilitation centre and approached the front desk. Not many people knew about this place; which was one of the reasons why they'd brought Isabelle here. 

Eichen house it was known as.

From the outside, it was just a mental hospital.

But inside, there was a division where unusual creatures were treated or confined depending on what they needed. The doctor in charge was a two thousand year old warlock named Armand. He liked to experiment and maybe wasn't completely trustworthy but he was wary of Magnus. Enough that he wasn't about to mess with Isabelle, much as he was excited to have a shadow hunter under his roof. It was this or go back to Idris; and Isabelle had no desire for her mother - or anyone else in Idris - to know how far she'd fallen. Especially given the fact that her brother and his romance was still quite the hot topic there. 

The Lightwoods had gained enough notoriety for this generation.

They did not need more.

"Magnus" Isabelle said as he opened her door. She was seated by the window, doodling on a pad as she mostly stared out the window.

"Hello Isabelle. How are you?" He asked coming to sit opposite her.

Isabelle shrugged, "Getting better I guess." she said but she avoided his eyes.

Magnus reached out to cover her trembling hand with his, "How are they treating you here? Do they give you something for the pain?"

Isabelle smiled sadly, "Don't worry about me Magnus. I'm fine. Promise."

Magnus opened his mouth to say something but Isabelle interrupted him.

"So how is Alec doing? And Madzie? You're still staying with her?"

"Alec is good. He'd like to come and see you if you'd let him."

Isabelle was already shaking her head, "I don't want him to see me like this." she said.

Magnus' mouth opened in protest but she got there before him.

"I know he cares about me. I _know_. I just feel like I've let him down so badly. I can't face him."

"Can I at least get a picture for him?" Magnus asked with a rueful smile.

Isabelle gave him a wide fake smile, sitting up straight, "Sure. Go ahead. As many as you'd like."

They took a few selfies and then Magnus left.

* * *

 

Alec was at the institute, reviewing surveillance on the whereabouts of the soul sword. So far nothing had turned up but they had not given up. The soul sword did not just disappear into thin air, ergo it had to be somewhere. Wherever it was, they would find it.

He opened up a comm, and typed in Lydia's ID.

**You there?**

He typed and then waited as he went back to reviewing surveillance. He glanced at the chat window and saw,  _'lydia is typing'_. He heaved a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding and sat back, watching the screen. 

**What's up?**

He leaned forward, thinking about what to write. Sure she had let him go after their aborted wedding but did she really need a reminder? But this was too important. Not just to him personally but also to the safety of the downworld. Camille's presence was good for no one.

**I have a question for you.**

He typed and then hesitated. He saw that she was also typing and waited to see what she'd say.

**Ask.**

He huffed a breath, closed his eyes, opened them again and asked.

**Ran into Camille in Brooklyn. Did the Clave let her go or did she escape?**

He watched the screen, waiting to see that Lydia was typing but nothing was happening. He looked up beside her name to see if she'd logged off but no, she was still online.

He went back to reviewing his surveillance, as he occasionally glanced at the screen, stomach tight with anxiety.

"Alec. You're here. Good. Come to my office we have a few things to discuss" Aldertree said coming up suddenly behind him. He only just managed to minimize the comm screen before turning around.

"I'll be right there" he said heart beating erratically. Aldertree gave a nod and walked away. Alec brought up the screen again but Lydia still hadn't sent anything so he logged off and went off to Aldertree's office.

"So Raj tells  me you haven't spent a night at the institute all week" Victor said.

Alec inclined his head in sarcastic inquiry, "Since when is where I spend the night any of your business?" he asked.

"There is a reason our sleeping quarters are in the same place where we work Alec. Emergency situations arise at any time as I'm sure you know by now. You need to be here. If you fancy yourself a leader you can't be disappearing all the time."

Alec gave a sarcastic laugh, "Disappearing? This is you trying to interfere in my relationship, just like you did with that story about your werewolf, and we both know it."

Aldertree took a step closer, looking Alec in the eye, "I know you think you have it all figured out Alec, but you'll come to realise sooner or later what a huge mistake you're making."

"Well then, it's _my_ mistake so I'll thank you to butt out."

Aldertree lifted his hands in mock surrender, "I'm just trying to help" he said.

"Yeah well, thank you; but I don't need your so called help."

Aldertree took a breath, "I understand that your warlock is staying with the young warlock who caused major casualties at the institute" he said.

Alec's eyes narrowed, "What of it?"

"You didn't think her actions would go unpunished did you?"

"She's a little girl!" Alec protested.

"She's a warlock who killed almost two dozen shadowhunters."

Alec looked away, gritting his teeth, "She didn't know what she was doing."

"The Clave will decide that."

Alec expelled air forcibly from his nostrils. It was all he could do not to beat Aldertree to a pulp. But he needed to warn Magnus at once. They needed to get Madzie to safety before the Clave got it's hands on her.

"Fine." he said, "I guess we'll await their judgement."

Aldertree nodded his dismissal and Alec stormed out of the room. His phone beeped a notification just as he left the office. 

He fished it out and stared at it.

Lydia had replied.

He clicked on the icon, reading the message. Then sent a fire message at once to Magnus. There really was no time to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eichen house is from Teenwolf. Does that make this a crossover?
> 
> Armand is a warlock from my own series of novels. You can read more about him in a book called In the Shadow of the Styx, on amazon...end of plug.


	11. Madrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh nothing, just date night with a touch of Camille.

"Magnus did you get my message?" Alec called as he came in the door.

"About Camille supposedly escaping the Clave? Yes I did." Magnus replied and Alec followed his voice to find him lounging in the living room, drink in hand, _bedroom slippers_ on his feet. His eyebrows rose in surprise. He had expected a lot more agitation from Magnus; not this laid back, relaxed mien.

"Welll...aren't you worried?" he asked.

Magnus sipped his drink before looking up at Alec, "Do you really think it's true? That Camille escaped from a Clave prison, all on her own, unassisted by anyone...? That sounds like something the Clave would let happen to you?"

Alec came into the room slowly, face thoughtful as he marinated over Magnus' words. He still had a tendency to assume, all evidence to the contrary, that the Clave was always in the right. Clearly Magnus didn't feel the same.

"What do you think happened then?" he asked.

Magnus shrugged, "I don't know. But I do know that what you were told happened doesn't really make sense."

"So what do we do Magnus?" Alec asked flopping down on the couch next to the warlock.

Magnus turned to him with a smile, "We have dinner. Catarina has Madzie for the night. Do you fancy a night out in Madrid?"

"A _date_? You wanna go on a date?" Alec asked.

"Why not? It's not like sitting here and wringing our hands is going to produce any results."

"Speaking of...Aldertree tried to tell me that I'm not allowed to spend nights away from the institute."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Something about emergencies can happen at any time...dating a downworlder is a mistake...blah blah."

Magnus smiled, "I'm happy you didn't listen."

Alec gave him a look, "It's not like I don't know what he's doing." he said.

"What is he doing?"

"Trying to decrease my confidence. Make me doubt myself...and you."

"And do you?"

Alec just looked at him, clearly restraining himself from rolling his eyes.

"Well...anyway. Dinner? Madrid? You and me?" Magnus asked again.

"Okay. Just let me take a shower and change. I think I still have some shax demon guts on my shoes."

"Then by all means..." Magnus said pointing magnanimously at the shower, "I'll just...have another drink while I wait."

"You're all heart man" Alec said with a grin before leaning in to plant a kiss on Magnus' lips. He meant it to be just a peck but Magnus leaned into it, parting his lips to suck Alec's tongue into his mouth. One kiss became a full make out session with groping and groaning and erect, throbbing members.

Magnus pulled away, looking into Alec's eyes, "You really should go shower or we'll be late." he said.

"You're the worst cocktease ever Magnus Bane." Alec complained but he stood up, if a bit unsteadily and went to shower. If he took an extra two minutes to jerk off, that was nobody's business but his.

* * *

 

Magnus phone beeped and he picked it up to see who was messaging him.

**I miss you. Do you miss me?**

Magnus stared at the familiar number and pondered on what to do. Camille did not do well when she was ignored. On the other hand, he didn't want to encourage this flirting by giving attention to it. His eyes darted to the direction of the bathroom, wondering if he should get Alec involved in this. But it was all so juvenile and he'd never even been to middle school so he wasn't up to playing these games.

**Camille, I will ask you once, and once only. Leave me alone.**

He considered logging out of the message app but then he had other business and other messages he was waiting on. He would not let Camille and her games get in the way of that.

**Aww, you're no fun. Has your shadowhunter boyfriend got you on a short leash?**

Magnus sighed with exasperation. He would not discuss Alec with Camille of all people. He threw his phone aside and went to redo his eyeliner and touch up his hair. He thought, maybe a touch of blue to go with his blue velvet coat. Alec came into the room, wrapped only in a towel, body gleaming with water.

Magnus stopped what he was doing, all thought flying from his mind.

Maybe they didn't need to go out tonight.

They could stay in and-

"I can hear your lustful thoughts from here" Alec said with an amused glance at Magnus.

Magnus gave him a mock frown in return, "I remember when you were just an innocent little boy with no such thoughts in your head." he said faux nostalgically.

Alec laughed, "What? No such thoughts? Sex was _all_ I thought about" he said.

Magnus put down his eyeliner and sauntered over to run a hand down Alec's wet back, "And now?" he asked, "What do you think about?"

Alec gave him one of his sidelong smiles that boded no good for anyone, "Wouldn't you like to know" he said before reaching over and smooching Magnus before he could think.

Magnus sighed with contentment, "I suppose we should go" he said sounding very regretful.

Alec reached over and ran a hand down Magnus back, caressing his waist comfortingly, "Don't worry Magnus" he said kissing him again, "We have all night."


	12. Messy Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan.

Magnus took him to the Salvador Bachiller Jardin Secreto. Instead of portalling them right to the secret restaurant on the fourth floor, he set them down right on the street. Alec found out why when Magnus spent half an hour browsing the designer fashions.

Normally, Alec wasn't that guy who spent time rifling through clothes; but he found - to his secret horror - that doing it with Magnus wasn't so bad. In fact, if he was being entirely honest, it was actually kind of fun. Magnus liked to get him shirts, or jackets that apparently 'he thought of Alec in when he saw it'. They were pretty much in his style; simple and plain, so they weren't a hardship to wear. They did tend to be made of the smoothest, softest material which felt like heaven on his skin. 

Again, he wasn't about to say any of this aloud.

So he wandered through the shop as Magnus had a long involved conversation, in Spanish, with the shop owner. He spotted a silver chain looking like an antique in one of the display windows. The price wasn't indicated which led him to think he probably couldn't afford it. Which was a pity because it would look real pretty around Magnus' neck. Just the chain...and nothing else.

Alec cut off that train of thought as unproductive. They were very far away from any modicum of privacy. He did _not_ want to pop a boner at this juncture of the evening.

He turned toward Magnus, raising his eyebrows slightly to indicate they should get moving. Magnus concluded his conversation and waved him toward the stairs. They climbed slowly, not speaking much, just enjoying being in each other's presence, until they reached the rooftop garden.

They sat down at the table, enjoying the ambience and each other as they ordered a meal and enjoyed the view of the city and the breeze.

"So this is nice. You've been here before?" Alec asked.

Magnus smiled, "Alexander if you want to ask me if I've brought other dates here, just ask. And the answer is no. I haven't."

Alec ducked his head to hide his blush. He didn't think he'd been that obvious, "It's not that.." he began trying to explain that he wasn't trying to be a jealous bitch but as usual, Magnus looked like he already understood.

"I know Alec. I know. And I want to thank you." he said.

"For what?" Alec asked.

"Taking a chance on me. I know it wasn't easy to take that leap like you did. Not once, but three times. I want you to know that I appreciate it, and I honor it."

Alec could feel his face get hotter. It wasn't like he had a choice really. What was he supposed to do instead? Walk away from Magnus? He couldn't even fathom that thought.

"Will Catarina have Madzie all night?" he asked to change the subject. 

"Yes, I believe so. I think she sent a text earlier telling me about some nail polishing plans they had to let me know what I was missing out on."

Alec grinned, "Yeah, I can see that." he said.

"I"m sure Madzie and I will have a chance to paint our nails another time" Magnus said.

"Are there pictures?" Alec asked grabbing Magnus' phone off the table and switching it on without thought.

"Uh..." Magnus said suddenly looking uncomfortable and Alec looked from his face down to the phone he was holding. He saw the text from Catarina (no pictures though) and then on top of it, texts from an unknown number. He looked up again at Magnus' perturbed face and then clicked on the link. 

**I know you miss me Magnus. I'm the only one who knows you in and out.**

Alec's face tightened. He did not need a face to know who this bitch was. He read Magnus' reply.

**So what if I do?**

And his heart sank.

**So ditch the boy and come be with me.**

Alec could feel his heart begin to beat faster.

**I can't do that. You know I can't. It would break his heart.**

Alec's hands were so tight on the phone he thought he might break it.

"Alec? What's the matter?" Magnus said reaching his hand out to cover Alec's. Alec moved out of reach, eyes lifting to find Magnus'...Magnus who looked puzzled and concerned. Not at all like Alec would expect seeing as he'd been caught out.

"So this is what you really think?" he demanded.

Magnus frowned, "Alec, what's going on. Okay fine maybe I should have told you about Camille's texts but they meant nothing."

"They meant _nothing_? You missing her means _nothing_?" Alec was working very hard to keep his voice down. He stood abruptly. 

"I can't be here. Portal me back to the institute" he said.

"Alec-"

" _Now_ Magnus" Alec growled, breathing really hard.

Magnus reached behind him and opened a portal. He made to stand so he could go with Alec.

"Don't come with me" the shadow hunter said coldly and Magnus sat back down, picking up his phone as Alec disappeared. He looked down at the texts....

Unfamiliar texts that he hadn't seen before...

He stared at the words, suddenly understanding Alec's ire, but still in shock as to how the texts got on his phone. He leaned back in the seat and sighed, thinking furiously.

Someone was very determined to come between him and Alec. 

Magnus was not going to stand for it.

He hadn't lived a thousand years to find his true love only to have him taken away by stupid lies.

Magnus stood, dropping bills to cover their uneaten meal.

He needed to _fix this._

 


	13. Despair and Despondence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec go about their business

Magnus portaled into his living room then walked slowly around the loft, hoping to see Alec somewhere. Maybe on the balcony, head hung in shame, apology on his lips. Or laid out on the bed, stark naked, a physical apology - the best kind. Or even sitting in the living room, drink in hand, ready to give Magnus a piece of his mind.

Nothing stirred, nobody was home.

With a sigh Magnus sunk down on his couch, picking up the book he'd been reading and considering it listlessly. He tried again to call Alec, but his phone went straight to voicemail.

Again.

"Alec...I need you to talk to me" Magnus said hoping that Alec would even listen to the message. That boy could be stubborn as fuck. He flipped the screen to his contacts and called another number.

"Simon? Yeah I need to see you...Yes now, it's urgent....I'm creating a portal for you to get here." he hung up and immediately set up the portal...as well as a pail nearby in case Simon did throw up this time.

The vampire appeared a few minutes later, looking a bit green around the gills but otherwise fine, "What's the emergency?" he asked.

Magnus held out his phone, "Someone hacked me and sent texts from my phone that were not mine. Could you find out how they did it?" he asked.

"Me? Not really. But I know some people, from my world of warcraft days, who might be able to help you. There was this one guy, ceasermyking - that was his wow name-"

"Simon!" Magnus snapped really not in the mood for Simon's endless monologues, "Can you help me or not?"

Simon fished out the phone from his pocket, "Sure I can. Let me just see..." he trailed off, hitting buttons and doing whatever it was that would result in someone giving Magnus some answers. 

"Okay so one of my warcraft guys says that what happened to you is possible. It's a lot of technical jargon but he says he can help you to protect your phone from future hacking. You need to get the phone to him though. He's a mundane as far as I know so I better do it."

"Thank you Simon."

"I'll just go see him right now."

"I would appreciate that."

Magnus sat back after Simon disappeared into the portal. He now had no direct way to get in touch with Alec; unless he came over. Or until he got his phone back. Or maybe borrowed Jace's. He would rather not speak to Jace about this.

The door slammed and angry footsteps came down the hall. Magnus heart sped up for a moment, but the footsteps were all wrong. He sat up as Jace rounded into the room, coming directly toward him and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt like some street thug.

"Wha-?" Magnus began to say.

" _What did you do to Alec_?!?" Jace was practically growling.

Magnus reached up slowly and detached Jace's hands from his body.

"While it is _none_ of your business what happens between me and Alec, I actually need your help" he said.

"Oh yeah? And why should I help _you_?" he said, looming huffily over Magnus even though the warlock was slightly taller.

"Because someone is trying to get between me and Alec and I need you to talk to him because apparently he's not talking to me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Someone hacked into my phone, and sent texts which seemingly came from me...to Camille."

Jace stared at him, eyes muddy with incomprehension. This the frown on his brow disappeared as he understood what Magnus was saying.

"So you _weren't_ flirting with your ex?"

Magnus rolled his eyes, "Of course I wasn't. And if Alec would just think about it for a minute, he'd realize that for himself."

Jace stood still, breathing hard and thinking, "When Alec is like this, he can't hear you. He's still in a bubble of anger. But he'll probably get out of it himself and come to the same conclusions. I'll stay close to him, make sure to gently nudge him in your direction when he does."

"I appreciate this Jace."

Jace shrugged, "When he's with you, he's the happiest I've ever seen him." he said, albeit grudgingly.

Magnus gave a small smile and nod at that, "He's not the only one" he said.

Jace pretended to barf, "Okay, enough. I'm gonna head back to the institute, keep an eye on your boyfriend. You fix your phone security."

"Already done."

"You realize that this means whoever is doing this has some downworlder or mundane help right?"

"He...or she, has a hacker in their side pocket. Yes, the thought occurred to me."

"This is shaping up to be quite the conspiracy huh?"

"It's shaping up to be _something_ alright."

"Stay alert. I'll watch your boyfriend for now."

"Thank you."

Magnus opened a portal; the better to get Jace to the institute faster. Images of Alec, standing on the ledge of his balcony kept flashing through his mind. He knew Alec would never really...

He cut off that thought not even wanting to put it out in the universe.

Just in case. 

* * *

 

Alec checked his arrows, made sure they were sharp and clean. He was thinking about getting some practice in. Aldertree had called him in for a meeting first though. Something about the location of the soul sword. He was doing his best to just deal with the immediate issues in front of him but it was hard.

_I can't leave him_

That phrase kept flashing through his head, over and over.

Was Magnus with him out of some sort of...obligation? Did he feel that with everything Alec had _supposedly_ given up for him he was obliged to be with him? Alec thought back to all their milestones; confirming their relationship, having sex, saying I love you...he was always the one pushing. Had he pushed Magnus into being with him? Had Magnus just been looking for a fling and Alec had made it into this huge epic... _thing?_

His parents had warned him about Magnus; what a hedonist he was. Was he holding Magnus back?

The arrow Alec was holding snapped in half, startling him. He looked down at the separate pieces, not really comprehending what had happened.

"You're wrong about Magnus" Jace said and Alec was perturbed to realize he hadn't even heard his parabati approach. Not physically. Not mentally. He was losing his mind.

Over a downworlder.

His mother's words echoed uncomfortably in his head.

"What am I wrong about?" he snapped at Jace.

"Magnus was hacked. Those weren't his texts."

Alec snorted, "Really? He couldn't come up with a better story than that?"

"Alec _think_! Does this sound like the Magnus you know?"

"How well do I even know him anyway?" Alec said after a short silence.

"Alec....don't do this."

Alec stood abruptly, "I have a meeting with Aldertree. I'll see you later." he said and walked away.


	14. Rapprochement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camille just doesn't know when to quit.

Magnus sat on his living room couch, staring miserably into the night as he twirled his Martini glass in his hand. He was on his fifth drink since Jace left, but he was stone cold sober still. He wasn’t used to feeling this way. It had been so long since he’d allowed anyone’s presence or absence to impact him like this. He checked his watch.

2:49am.

It was only…five hours since Alec stormed off in a cloud of anger but it felt like at least a year.

Magnus scoffed at himself.

“What is this anyway?” he asked the room, “Middle school? Which I did not even attend? Ha!”

He stood up to pour himself another drink when he heard a noise coming from the balcony.

He straightened up, listening for all he was worth.

Sometimes, Alec used the back stairs when he came over. Mainly when he was in a bad mood. Perhaps he’d decided to come and talk things out.

Finally.

Magnus moved toward the huge glass windows, heart beat speeding up.

“Alec?” he called hopefully.

Someone turned around from staring out into the night. Someone with long flowing black hair.

“Guess again” Camille said.

Magnus sighed with exasperation.

∞

Alec was staring intently at Aldertree but he neither saw him nor took in a word he was saying. His head was ringing with the conversation he’d just had with Jace.

He could see now how he’d been projecting his insecurities. All the negative self talk he’d ever entertained in the dead of the night was made flesh when he saw those alleged texts. Every time he’d come awake, feeling Magnus breathing next to him, wondering how he’d gotten here. What Magnus even saw in him.

He wasn’t interesting.

He wasn’t fun loving.

He didn’t have any life experience.

He was damn clumsy in bed, barely knew how to kiss, barely knew how to have sex properly.

How was Magnus not bored to tears with him?

Especially since he had options.

He had Camille.

But then…on the other hand, yeah, Magnus had options.

He could have been with Camille.

He could have been with anyone really. Alec couldn’t see anyone saying no to Magnus.

Not even Jace.

Not if Magnus put his mind into winning them over.

But Magnus had chosen _him_.

Magnus had crashed his wedding.

Every single time Alec chose Magnus, the warlock chose him right back.

He was a fool and an idiot.

He stood abruptly, startling Aldertree midsentence.

“Wha-?” Aldertree said looking way up at him.

“I have to go.” Alec said.

“Excuse me, what?” Aldertree asked looking frankly bewildered.

“I have to go.” Alec said stepping away from the chair and heading for the door.

“But…we’re not finished” Aldertree called after him.

Alec just slammed the door in his face.

∞

Camille stood, framed by the night in her blood red lingerie dress that left nothing to the imagination.

“Camille, if you insist upon coming here I will have to recapture you and send you back to the Clave” Magnus said fingering his cocktail glass nervously.

Camille laughed, “Sure. They’d just send me right back here.” She replied with a smile.

“They would?” Magnus said brows rising almost to his hairline.

Camille shrugged, “Let’s just say our interests happen to align.” She said.

“They do…” Magnus asked thoughtfully, “And what _interests_ would those be my dear Camille?”

Camille sauntered over to him, running a manicured nail down his chest. Magnus stepped away.

“Aww don’t be like that Magnus. The little boy left you did he not?”

Magnus smiled sneeringly, “Is that what you think?” he asked.

“That’s what I _know_.”

“Having a fight is not the same as breaking up Camille. I would think you’d know that by now.”

Camille reached for him again but he stepped out of her reach, “Well, let’s at least say you’re on a break. So how about you and me…?”

Magnus’ smile got grim, “How stupid do you think I am Camille?”

The vampire sighed with exasperation, “I swear I haven’t had to work so hard for anything in oh…I don’t know. Millenia?”

“Maybe you should give up then?”

“What? And let the little shadowhunter boy win? No way!”

Magnus turned away, “This isn’t a competition my dear. And if it was, he has already won.”

He heard the door open and tensed, closing his eyes in resignation. If Alec had come to his senses, this whole scene was going to send him right back to where they already were.

“Magnus?” a very familiar and dear voice said and Magnus despaired.

∞

Alec walked into the living room, his eyes automatically finding Magnus. The thousand year old warlock looked his age for the first time since Alec had known him.

“Magnus?” he said again, willing his boyfriend to look up at him. He could feel another presence in the room but couldn’t be bothered to see who it was.

Magnus looked up, cat eyes on display.

“Alec” he said tiredly.

“Magnus I’m-” Alec began to say.

“Well…isn’t this sweet” An all too familiar voice interrupted. Alec turned to look at Camille, dressed in nothing but underclothes. She twirled her hair in her fingers, looking smug.

“Nice of you to join us toy boy.” She said.

Alec looked back at Magnus who was looking into his martini glass like it might contain the secrets to the universe. He looked…resigned.

“Magnus” he said again and the warlock looked up, cat eyes cloaked again.

“I’m sorry” Alec said.

Magnus’ eyes widened.

“For?” he asked in a very different voice than last time.

“I should never have doubted you” he said.

He couldn’t miss the happiness that sprang into Magnus eyes, or the growl that emanated from Camille’s mouth. But he had no time for her. It had been too long since his hands had touched his boyfriend’s skin, his fingers ran through his hair, messing up the careful curls. His lips, on Magnus’ his tongue tasting the alcohol off his boyfriend’s, licking, sucking, playing footsie together. His body flush against Magnus’, hardening so fast it would be embarrassing if he could only spare the emotion to _be_ embarrassed.

Magnus hand caressed his arms, reached his shoulders and held on tight. Somebody groaned and someone else arched closer. Alec grabbed Magnus’ jacket, tearing it off his body. His hands were on the buttons of his shirt before the jacket had hit the floor. Their lips did not part even for a moment.

If Camille didn’t leave soon she would be in for quite the show.

Alec couldn’t spare the brain cells to care.

When he stepped away so that Magnus could take his shirt off, the vampire was gone.

 

 


	15. Breakin' Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets some help from an unexpected source

“You need to go to Idris Alec, and find out what’s going on.” Magnus said suddenly into the darkness of their bedroom. Alec stirred, moving his head slightly on Magnus’ shoulder so he could look up at the warlock.

“I don’t think now is a good time for us to be apart” he said.

Magnus sighed, “Still don’t trust me.”

“No. Of course not. But someone’s trying to get between us. Trying very hard. From what we know, they have the help of a hacker, a warlock, officials in Idris and someone at the institute. That is a lot of power aligned against us Magnus. And what do we have?” Alec asked raising his head so he could look Magnus in the eye.

“Each other?” Magnus said with a small smile.

“Yes. Exactly.” Alec said looking at him seriously, “We need each other Magnus.”

“I don’t disagree Alexander. But I don’t see how we’re going to defeat this without all of the information. And we need to know what happened in Idris. Who is behind Camille’s release, and why.”

Alec sighed, “I get that. I do…” he said.

“But…you don’t want to leave.” Magnus finished for him.

“No. I do not.” Alec agreed.

They lay together for a while, just breathing.

“But…you _will_ go right?” Magnus said.

Alec just sighed.

∞

Alec walked into Eichen house, wiping his hands nervously against his pants. His sister didn’t want him here; she’d said so enough times. But he needed to talk to her before he left for Idris. He needed to tell her he’d be away.

Just in case.

The nurse came for him, escorting him to Isabelle’s room. She’d stopped short of blacklisting his name so the hospital let him in. He didn’t know what Isabelle would do when she saw him. She was probably expecting Magnus.

He stepped into the room with a deep breath, and then looked up, into his sister’s eyes.

He was shocked at her appearance. She was gaunt, her skin had a yellowish tinge and her always perfect hair was stringy and greasy with neglect. This was not his sister. This was some being masquerading.

Suddenly he understood why she hadn’t wanted him to see her.

He pulled his lips into a smile, hoping to fool her, but she cut her eyes away as if she couldn’t bear to see the effort he was making.

“Isabelle…” Alec said and then came to flop down on the seat opposite her, “it’s good to see you.”

“Is it?” she asked face in profile as she looked out the window.

“It’s always good to see you Isabelle. You have to know that.”

“I’m a mess.”

“Yes….you are. But…you’re getting better right? Being here is helping?”

Isabelle shrugged, “I guess.”

“Isabelle…tell me what I can do.”

“Nothing. You can’t do anything. This is my battle to fight.”

“I want to help, hate feeling so helpless.”

Finally Isabelle turned her head to look straight at him, “You need to stop feeling responsible for me Alec.”

Alec gave her a wry smile, “And how would I go about doing that?” he asked.

Isabelle grimaced, looking away briefly and then back at him, “So how’s Magnus? You guys still doing good?”

Alec straightened up, “Funny you should mention him. Someone’s doing their best to break us up.”

Isabelle straightened up as well, “Oh yeah? Who?” the light of battle was back in her eyes. Alec was heartened to see it.

“We don’t know. Magnus thinks I should go to Idris and try to find some things out.”

“Idris? Why Idris?”

“Because someone set Camille free to come and cause trouble between us.”

“Angels! Really? That’s messed up.”

“Yeah. Anyway, Magnus thinks that if there are any answers, they’re in Idris.”

“What do _you_ think?”

Alec shrugged, “I don’t want to leave him.”

Isabelle reached out and covered Alec’s hand with hers, “I’m sure it won’t be for long.”

Alec met her eyes, “I’m scared Izzy.”

“Of what?” she asked softly.

“Whoever these people are…they’re pretty serious. I’m scared of what else they might try. What if they…”

“They what Alec?”

“They…hurt him?”

Izzy looked down and then up again at Alec, “He’s a powerful warlock Alec, he can take care of himself.”

Alec nodded reluctantly, “Yeah, maybe.”

“Hey, do you want _me_ to go to Idris instead?”

“Hey no…Izzy that’s not what I meant. You need to stay here and get well.”

“I need to help you and Magnus” Izzy said standing up, “Get the doctor, I’m discharging myself.”

“Izzy…”

“There’s nothing you can do about it, so help me or get out of the way.” Izzy said dropping her hospital gown and getting into a slinky blue pleather outfit that she had in the closet.

Alec wanted to protest again, but he was also glad to see so much life in Izzy’s eyes. Maybe this _was_ what she needed.

 A mission.

Helping someone else.

“Okay then Izzy.” He said standing up, “Thank you.”

Isabelle smiled, “You’re welcome big brother.”

∞

Magnus and Madzie were making cookies when Alec and Izzy got home. Magnus turned when he heard Alec’s step mouth open to say something, a smile in his eyes. But then he saw Izzy and his mouth closed with a snap of surprise. Madzie turned around, staring suspiciously at the new girl.

“Hey Madzie. It’s nice to see you; I’m Izzy. Alec’s sister.”

Madzie just stared.

“Izzy” Magnus said and took the two steps to her, enveloping her in his arms, “This is a surprise.” He said.

“Yes well, I thought I could do myself more good out here than in there.”

Magnus stepped back, studying her face, “Well, you’re looking more alive at least” he said with a small smile.

“I _feel_ alive.” She said, “You’re going to have to open a portal for me, to Idris.”

“Oh?” Magnus asked eyebrows raised as he looked over Izzy’s head at Alec.

“It was her idea” Alec said with a shrug.

“Mmhmm. And when do you expect to leave?”

“I thought I’d leave in the morning, that is if you don’t mind having a sleepover.”

Magnus smiled at Madzie then Izzy, “Oh no, we love sleepovers here don’t we Madzie? We can braid each other’s hair…do our nails…”

Alec snorted.

“Alec can fetch and carry for us” Magnus said immediately.

Izzy turned and smiled at her brother, “This one’s a keeper” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that time in season one that Izzy said that Magnus can only portal people to places he's been, that was a lie right? Because he opened a portal to Idris for Camille and since he said, "I hear the weather's nice there" we can assume that he's never been...right?


	16. Idris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise for Izzy.

Isabelle walked into her parents' house in Idris in the dead of the night. All was silent and still; nothing stirred. She crept down the hall, avoiding all the booby traps meant to stop intruders before they even knew what was up, and made her way to her old room. She hadn't been in it since she was thirteen. That was when she'd followed Alec to the New York Institute - against her mother's wishes - and there she'd been ever since.

Nothing much had changed; her dresser was still full of girlish clothes. The poster of Jackie Chan on her wall was still up; much to her surprise. She'd have thought her mother would take the first opportunity to take the seelie down from her wall. Her father had obtained the poster for her on one of his trips and she'd treasured it. Wanted to be Jackie when she grew up. She was pretty sure her... _thing_...for Seelies had began with him. She reached out, running a hand down the poster with a smile, before she stepped away, moving her dresser from it's place against the wall. Behind it was a secret compartment she'd carved out of the wall; just for laughs really. But it contained something she needed.

She rooted around in the dark, not wanting to light the place up in case she woke someone. She could activate her night vision rune but she was sure she could find it by touch.

Yep, there it was...she extracted a tiny peach stone. It glowed softly in her hands as she turned it over.  She rolled it around in her hand, wondering whether to use it or not. It had been given to her by one of her tutors. She had said that she saw in Isabelle the same spirit that she had; a spirit of openness and acceptance. The stone was not a shadowhunter heirloom. It was something outside of their world. A means to speak to gods and spirits from other realms, or the witches and warlocks they served.

Voodoo she called it.

Isabelle had taken it mostly out of curiosity and politeness. She hadn't imagined ever needing to use them though. Every spell she needed, she was pretty sure there was a rune for...and if not, well, that's what warlocks were for. But now she needed to find out this information. Information that might put her and her family in danger. If she could obtain it without anyone knowing...

Maybe voodoo could be useful after all.

She dug into her bookshelf, at the very back of which were her notebooks. In addition to the stone, the tutor had given her a summoning spell. And a list of ingredients she would need.

She opened the right page and read the ritual then she got up and crept out of her room. 

She walked out of the back door and climbed a hill to their sacred grove, carrying the items she'd taken from the house in a sack. 

She knelt down, and lay them out in a circle; 

an altar candle, day candle, offertory candles, 3 violet candles, 3 white candles, a bowl of water, anise, jasmine and myrrh.

She closed her eyes, breathed deeply to create a protective light about her and then soaked her hands in the ritual bath, meditating on the ritual and what she needed from her spirit guide.

She entered the circle she'd drawn and lit the incense. She dressed the altar candle and day candle with oil while concentrating on her quest; who was trying to break up her brother.

Then she lit the anointed candle and said, "I am here to make contact with my spirit guide and to acknowledge them."

She inscribed the violet candle with the word spirit and the number one and then dressed it with oil. She lit it and directed all her energy toward it.

"Here do I light the first lamp of the spirit" she said, "May it's light reach out across the barriers from this world to the next. May it make contact with the world of spirit into which we will eventually enter."

She swung the censer around the whole area of the altar, repeating the word, "Merge" over and and over so as to build up focus energy. She picked up the second violet candle, inscribing it with the word 'spirit' and dressing it with oil. 

"Here do I light the second lamp of spirit" she said, "May it's light also reach out across the barriers from this world to the next.  May it make contact with that world of Spirit and help spread the light, illuminating the passageway between our worlds."

She took the censor again and chanted the word merge again before taking the third violet candle, and repeating the ritual of inscription. 

"Here do I light the third lamp of spirit. May it's light also reach out across the barriers from this world to the next. May the light from these three lamps blend and grow, dispelling all darkness and lighting the way. That my spirit guide may come to me and speak with me today." she said.

she inscribed the world 'Truth' on all three candles and anointed them with oil then lit them in order.

"Here do I build Truth. As these candles burn throughout this ritual, their power generates nothing but truth. In all that transpires between this world and the next. Through these candles there is truth. In all communications that come to me." 

The wind was starting to pick up and Isabelle could hardly hear herself speak. She knew that whatever she was doing was working. She checked her notebook for the next part and did the chant as she gazed into the bowl of water while emptying her mind of all thought. The wind picked up, got louder and the air was somehow denser. The bowl of water before her got clearer and clearer even without the night vision rune.

She blinked and then suddenly there was a face in the mirror. She startled to see it; she was expecting a form of spirit perhaps but this was just an ordinary African American woman with long grey dreadlocks.

"Ah" Isabelle exclaimed unable to help herself, "Are you uh, my spirit guide."

The face smirked, "Yes. I am. Tell me what you seek."

"Ah, I wanted...to know...who is trying to break up my brother's relationship with the warlock Magnus Bane" Isabelle said. She couldn't stop her voice from trembling just a bit.

The woman smiled, "Where there is light, darkness must always cast a shadow." she said.

"Uh huh?" Isabelle said wondering with a sinking heart if that was all she was going to get, "And, er, who are these forces of darkness?"

"Those who fear the prophecy" the woman said.

"Prophecy? What prophecy do you speak of?" Isabelle asked.

"The Malec Prophecy, "the woman said with a perfectly straight face.

"Mal-...that isn't a thing is it? Like, for real?" Isabelle was aware that she sounded like a moronic sixteen year old but she couldn't help herself. She was struggling to keep up, "What, er, does this _prophecy_ say?"

"It says that when the warlock and the shadowhunter join together then shall be a new world order, and the old will fade away and the new shall take over."

Isabelle gaped at the woman.

"Are you...saying that...?"

"Yes, your brother and his warlock shall overthrow the Clave and rule over a new and improved shadowworld."

Isabelle flopped on the grass, mouth open, staring up at the sky in shock. She couldn't believe her ears.

When she looked back down into the bowl of water, the face was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed the 'spirit guide' from one of my stories. Also voodoo.


	17. Redemption Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Won't you help me sing

Alec woke up slowly, looking around him with a frown. He knew where he was; he had weaned himself of the momentary disorientation that accompanied wakening long ago. He just wondered _why_ he was here.

He was pretty sure he fell asleep in Magnus' bed last night.

There was a sharp knock on the door.

"Alec? Time to get up. We need you."

That was his father's voice outside the door. He sounded very - Alec sought for a word that fit, frowning in concentration - ordinary. The word was ordinary. Considering that the last time he'd seen his mother, she'd said his father was cheating on her, he should not sound ordinary. He should not sound like nothing was wrong.

_And what the hell was Alec doing here anyway?_

"Alec?" his father called.

"Yeah. Coming."

Alec got out of bed and pulled on a shirt. He tended to sleep in his sweats at Magnus'. They were easy to pull on after sex and if something happened during the night, an attack, an unexpected intrusion, at least he wouldn't have to fight naked. But at the institute he tended to be fully dressed for bed; in sweats and a tee shirt. 

He padded to the door and opened it.

His father was standing on the other side, looking up at him. His eyes were vacant and there was an axe embedded in his skull.

* * *

 

Alex gasped and sat up with a shudder. He felt movement beside him and Magnus was sitting up as well.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked placing a soothing hand on Alec's arm. Alec turned to him, pushing his head between Magnus' jaw and shoulder, scenting him, making sure he was real.

"Just a bad dream" he said.

Magnus fingers traced the knobs of his spine as he inclined his head to make more space for Alec to burrow in, "Are you sure?" he asked.

Alec shook his head, pushing in closer to Magnus who allowed the momentum to propel them backwards so that Alec was on top of him, around him and pretty soon, inside him.

Magnus was murmuring nonsense words that Alec couldn't hear as he thrust into him, letting his body take them both where it would. He just needed to... _feel._

 _"Magnus"_ he whispered into the warlock's ear, "I love you."

He could feel Magnus smile against his cheek, as the warlock arched upward, taking him in even deeper. Alec had never imagined in his wildest fantasies, that it could feel like this.

* * *

 

Isabelle spent the night in her bed but woke early before the household had a chance to stir.

She made her way to the ConClave, a shadowy building housing the Idris prison. She walked confidently into the building, not meeting anyone's eyes but not trying to hide either.

"Isabelle Lightwood to see Iris Rouse" she said to the person at reception. She did not try to smile.

"Are you expected?" the person asked.

Isabelle hesitated for just a beat before nodding her head, "I am" she said as her heartbeat sped up. Would they check?

The person did something on the screen in front of them and then gestured for Isabelle to pass. She walked down a long dank corridor, the whole building was made of stone and had the feel of a cave. Like the home of the silent brothers without all the laughter. 

She walked as if she knew where she was going, turning right at the end of the corridor before she encountered another person.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Iris Rouse. Can you point out her cell to me?" she asked the shadowhunter.

"She's not there. They moved her to containment two weeks ago. She had a bad reaction to an...interrogation."

"Oh. Well perhaps I could help with that. Which way to containment?"

"Upstairs." the shadowhunter said and then walked away. Isabelle watched him go, wondering at his openness. But then, why wouldn't he be open? Wasn't she a fellow shadowhunter? From a family of (relatively) good standing? 

"Psst. Isabelle?" a voice called and she turned her head to see a seelie peering at her from the bars on his door. She walked toward him, he wasn't immediately familiar.

"Isabelle Lightwood. It is good to see you."

"Who are you?"

"I need you to get a message to Meliorn."

"Ah, okay. What message?"

"Tell them that the Clave have discovered the prophecy."

Isabelle leaned in, resting her head right on the bars and looking the seelies in the eye, " _What_ prophecy?" she asked.

"Meliorn will know."

"If you know what's good for you you'll tell me right now" Isabelle growled.

The seelie moved away from the door and to the back of the cell. He did not say a word.


	18. Convoluted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much happens.

"Isabelle"  a very familiar voice said and she whipped around to see her mother standing behind her.

"Mother." she said with a sinking heart.

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"I...was just coming by soon."

"You were? Where have you been all this time?"

"I...had to make a stop. At the conclave."

Maryse Lightwood inclined her head inquiringly, moving closer, "Did they...?" she asked not even sure what the question was.

"I had a report they needed me to file in person."

"That's nice that they're giving you more responsibility."

Isabelle inclined her head in a painful nod, pursing her lips so as not to say anything untoward.

"Yes. They are. Aldertree has come to rely on me."

Her mother couldn't hide her surprise at that statement, "Oh." she said and then her mouth moved like she was searching for something to say. 

"Well, this was nice. I have to...go" Isabelle said and then twirled and walked away. She needed to find a portal and get back so she could find Meliorn.

* * *

 

"So it's been quiet" Alec said from the couch.

"Quiet? How do you mean? Would you like some music?" Magnus said absentmindedly as he rearranged his potion ingredients on the shelf.

"No I mean we haven't heard from Camille or had anyone try to come between us in like...two days."

"Two _whole days_! Imagine that" Magnus said as he counted griffin feathers.

"You don't seem too worried." Alec stood up and came to stand behind Magnus. His ass looked especially good in his gold striped navy blue sweats and Alec wanted to get his hands on them.

"Should I be worried? Are you planning to let them succeed?" Magnus asked, bending over to check on his werewolf fang supply.  Alec took in a deeeep breath.

"Oh man" he said, mostly to himself, eyes glued.

Magnus straightened up and turned around, "What?" he asked, eyes all big and innocent, lined with gold kohl.

Alec shook his head, "Nothing."

Magnus took a step right into Alec's personal space, "You sure?" he asked.

Alec's hungry eyes were locked on Magnus', mouth slightly open.

"What were we talking about?" he asked eventually.

Magnus smiled, stepping even closer, "Nothing important." he said placing his hand squarely in the middle of Alec's chest as he gave him a coy look from beneath his lashes.

Alec leaned down, eyes on Magnus mouth. Magnus tilted his head up so that Alec had all the access he could want.

"Magnus" Alec whispered before he closed the distance and their lips met. 

Alec wasn't one to think of rainbows on roses or whiskers on kittens; He didn't read poetry or believe that the earth moved when two people kissed...

And yet...

Somehow all those things applied when he was kissing Magnus.

He would go to slit his own throat before he admitting it aloud though.

"Soo, you come here often?" Magnus asked him with a lazy smile, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist.

"I wanna come often, here" Alec replied with a smirk.

Magnus closed his eyes in pain, "So bad." he said before leaning in again to kiss Alec briefly, "Wanna take this to the bedroom?" he whispered to the shadowhunter.

"Yes please" Alec said already propelling them in that direction. 

* * *

 

"You need to do better" the man said as he aimed concentrated UV light in different patterns as she screamed.

"I am! I did!! I promise. I tried everything." Camille screamed.

"Really? You gave it your best shot? Then why is the warlock still with the shadowhunter?" The UV light was heading for her face.

"Please! please! One more chance. This time I won't let you down. I promise!!" Camille begged.

The man sighed, ,then moved the UV rays away, "You better." he said.


	19. The Return of Isabelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story and a flashback

There was a knock on the door as Magnus and Alec sat on the verandah, enjoying the peace and quiet and making out. 

Alec sat up, "You expecting somebody? It's pretty late" he said unable to stop the narrowing of his eyes or the tensing of his body.

"Nobody" Magnus said with a shake of his head.

Alec stood up and strode indoors, heading for the door. Magnus sighed, rearranging his pants so the erection wasn't so obvious and stood up to follow Alec.

"Isabelle!" he heard the shadowhunter exclaim and made to hurry forward. Isabelle was just stepping into the loft, looking like she hadn't slept since the last time they saw her. Alec reached out to help her, support her weight but Isabelle pushed him away.

"Magnus" she said looking straight at him, "We have a problem."

Magnus stepped closer, erection forgotten, "Tell us" he said.

The tale that Isabelle told had Magnus reeling with confusion yet at the same time, it surprised him not at all. Alec was looking at him, as if waiting for answers, or something to this revelation.

There were no answers.

What?

He and Alec...?

It was ridiculous.

Wasn't it?

"Did you manage to get anything out of Meliorn?" he asked.

Isabelle shook her head, "I went straight to his home as soon as I arrived but...from what I could gather, he's in Paris for fashion week. Something about Olivier Rousteng being his cousin? I don't know. But I have to get there. Will you portal me?"

Magnus perked up at the thought of fashion week, "I'll do better than that my dear. I shall come with you. But first, you need to get some rest. Go on with you. Jace's room is currently unoccupied. Why don't you go freshen up, and I'll bring you a nice soothing sleeping elixir."

"Magnus we have no time to-"

"Isabelle" Alec interrupted, "He's right. You need to rest."

Isabelle looked from one to the other then gave a put upon sigh and stood up, "Okay but we leave first thing in the morning right?" she said to Magnus.

"First thing" Magnus agreed, "Now go on with you."

There was a heavy silence once she left the room.

"Magnus" Alec began.

Magnus lifted his hand for silence, "Not now. We'll talk about it later, when we have all the facts. Now I'm going to make Isabelle's elixir and then we're going to bed."

Magnus swept out of the living room without waiting for a reply.

* * *

 

Alec watched Magnus leave the room, his bedroom slippers slapping noisily on the tile. He leaned back on the couch, breath escaping his body in a puff.

What Isabelle had found out was mind boggling, not so much for the fact that he was destined to overthrow the Clave...

Well, that too.

But what worried him at the moment was the composition of the forces arrayed against them. With a prophecy like that hanging over all their heads, only the angels knew what these people would do. It was necessary to have a list.

A list of possible suspects.

But even with that, what were they to do with it?

Kill everyone?

Resist?

It was disconcerting to say the least. 

Magnus walked past the door of the living room toward the kitchen and Alec followed him with his eyes until he could no longer see him.

He couldn't imagine not having the warlock in his life.

Not anymore.

Maybe if this had happened before they made love...

His mind took him back to that time, Magnus saying something about being afraid to lose him; how ridiculous that had sounded to him at the time...

Magnus lose him?

Even then it had seemed more likely that he might suddenly discover he was in love with Clary than that he would ever leave Magnus.

He'd had it bad even then.

Had he known?

Alec shook his head, thinking about how frantically he had kissed Magnus; how it had just not been _enough_. Twenty years of celibacy were bursting out of him that night, clamoring for everything.

_Now now now!_

He had stepped back from Magnus, whipping his shirt off his head as fast as he could so he could lean back down and take Magnus' mouth in his. But then Magnus had sat up too, mimicking Alec and taking _his_ shirt off. That distracted Alec from Magnus' mouth to the pinpoints of his nipples, seemingly begging for Alec's hot tongue to get them all wet and hard as he sucked them hard and long.  His whole body arching in want, as his painful penis strained his pants to tearing point. Magnus had reached up and cupped him.

"Alec" he'd said voice rough with desire and the shadowhunter had almost come in his hand.

Like a goddamned rookie.

Well he _was_ a rookie.

He didn't know what he _wanted!_

There were Magnus' long thin beautiful fingers, massaging him gently - he didn't want them to stop.

His other hand, threading gently through Alec's hair, making him want to whine like a needy puppy.

There were his nipples, wet and hard with Alec's spit, and his hard chest, begging for Alec's tongue to taste every inch.

His...

Oh God, Magnus' length...creating a tent in his pants; stimulating Alec's saliva glands like Pavlov's dogs, making him a salivate to get his mouth around it. He had shuffled downward, staring down at Magnus with fascinated eyes. Magnus had reached for his pants without a word and pulled them down, exposing himself to Alec's ravenous eyes. His penis jumped in his own pants and it was his turn to mimic Magnus and pull his pants down.

"Come here" Magnus said holding his arms open and Alec went, fitting his mouth to Magnus' even as his hands closed around his pen-.

"Alec?" the shadowhunter startled out of his daydream as he looked up to see the real life Magnus staring down at him, "You okay? You seemed very far away."

Alec stood up and smiled at his boyfriend, "I was right here" he said leaning down to take Magnus' lower lip between his teeth and suck gently. Magnus surged forward, taking the kiss from playful to desperate in 0.5 seconds.

"Bed" Magnus growled and Alec obeyed, picking him up as he wrapped his legs around Alec's waist, and carrying him as fast as possible to their room.


	20. PFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's complicated

Madzie climbed on the bed and on top of Magnus. She straddled him, playing with the hoop earring he'd left in his ear. He tried to ignore her and continue sleeping but then she started to pull on the hoop and with a sigh, he had to open his eyes.

"Madzie? What is it? Can _Alec_ help you with anything?" Magnus asked, hand feeling behind him for his boyfriend. The other side of the bed was empty and cold. Magnus sat up in surprise.

"Where's Alec?" he asked, not really speaking to Madzie, but she answered him anyway.

"He went to work. Said to kiss you good morning and remind you that you have to go to Paris with Isabelle" Madzie said. Magnus stared at her in fascination. It was still unusual for her to speak so much. Her voice was so cute.

"Oh yeah. Is Isabelle up?" Magnus asked, settling Madzie more squarely in his lap.

The little girl leaned forward to whisper in his ear. She looked disturbed, "She's cooking" she whispered and Magnus smiled. He'd heard about Isabelle's cooking.

"We'd better go do something about that then, hadn't we?" he whispered back to Madzie.

Madzie nodded quite hard in agreement. Magnus lifted her and placed her on the floor so he could get up. He was vaguely thankful that he had no morning wood, what with the really early morning sex they'd had at the crack of dawn; before apparently, Alec decided to take off without a word.

Magnus pushed that thought to the back of his mind, deciding he'd take it up with Alec later when he had a minute. Right now he had to go rescue his kitchen from Isabelle and then pack for fashion week. Not an easy thing to accomplish in one morning. 

"Let's go my dear" he told Madzie and they made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

 

There was nobody available to babysit so Madzie came along to Paris. Magnus thought that her fashion sense was quite good but it didn't hurt to be exposed to good clothes as early as possible. He was excited to share this with her, and Isabelle who would also appreciate it.

They got a suite of rooms at a small secluded boutique hotel owned by a warlock. Magnus chose it because the security was top notch. He'd told Kim so when she'd asked for a recommendation but her husband was a werewolf and he did not really trust warlocks.

"How do we begin to find Meliorn?" Isabelle asked as Magnus looked over the PFW schedule.

"The Balmain show is tonight. I expect he'll be there. It won't be easy to get tickets at this late stage but I think I can manage it."

"If anyone can, you can" Isabelle said with a smirk.

Magnus turned to her with a reluctant smile, "I'd have to ask you to keep an eye on Madzie while I...wheel and deal. I've arranged for a spa day for the two of you-" He left out that part where he thought she needed it, "- go on and pamper yourselves."

Isabelle grinned with delight, "You're the best Magnus."

"Mmm. Yes well...I shall be going now" he said, cheeks coloring slightly with embarrassment.

He clicked his fingers and disappeared.

Isabelle turned to Madzie, "So? Are you ready to have a good time with auntie Isabelle Madzie?" she asked.

Madzie nodded.

* * *

 

Magnus went to see a man about a dog.

Still, he didn't know if he was being paranoid or not, but he felt like he was being watched.

He wasn't one to dismiss such a feeling; even when he wasn't one half of an impossible prophecy. He stayed alert, keeping an eye out for anyone who looked...he didn't even know.

He met with Marcelle, his contact in the fashion industry and gave him a generous amount of money for three front row seats at the Balmain show.

"You know you're always welcome at Fashion Week Magnus, but these were not easy to find" Marcelle said as he handed them over.

"I know my dear man, that's why I came straight to you."

A flash of red at the periphery of his vision had him whipping his head around fast.

Was that a familiar sweep of dark hair he'd seen or was he hallucinating?

"Magnus? Anything wrong?" Marcelle asked.

Magnus turned to him with a wide smile, "Absolutely not" he said.

* * *

 

They didn't have to look for Meliorn at the show, because he found them first.

"Isabelle. It's good to see you looking well" he said.

Isabelle smiled, "Well, now I know that I'm looking better. Seelies can't lie right?"

"Absolutely" Meliorn said with a small bow, before turning to the warlock, "Magnus" he said.

"Meliorn. We need to talk."

"I deduced as much" Meliorn said looking at the three of them speculatively, "Olivier has a small office backstage, we can go there."

Magnus nodded, "Lead the way" he said as the room surged with Rihanna singing about the freakin' weekend from all the speakers.

"Tell us about the prophecy" Magnus said as soon as Meliorn had closed the door.

The seelie sighed, "Who has told you about that?" he asked.

"One of your seelie friends told me to warn you about the fact that 'they' know about it. Who are 'they' Meliorn?" Isabelle said.

"One of my friends? And where did you encounter this _friend?_ "

"He was locked up in Idris. Now tell us" Isabelle said.

Meliorn sighed, closing his eyes and then opening them again, "There has been a prophecy passed from generation to generation among seelies, about a new alliance that will take over the shadow world, overturn the Clave's rule and bring about a new order. It says that it will involve a union of downworlders and shadowhunters when a love match is made between them. Many have tried to make this prophecy come true with no success. So maybe you and Alec are it, maybe not. We do not know."

"Huh" Magnus said looking thoughtful.

"Is it a love match between you and the lightwood boy?" Meliorn asked looking supremely curious.

Magnus opened his mouth and then closed it again. He turned to Isabelle, "We should go" he said, clicking his fingers and opening a portal, "Thank you for the information Meliorn" he continued as he ushered Isabelle and Madzie into the portal.

He portaled them back to the hotel. There were still a few shows they could catch, the Dior show for one. No need to hurry back. His phone rang and he saw that it was Alec.

"I have to take this" he said to Isabelle, "Why don't you and Madzie go change for dinner and I'll meet you at the elevator?" 

Isabelle nodded, taking Madzie's hand in hers.

* * *

 

Something woke Isabelle later on that night; a noise in the corridor. She got up, grabbing her seraph blade and went to the door listening intently.

A giggle.

Shuffling in the corridor.

Isabelle frowned.

The only people on this floor were Madzie, Magnus and herself. She glanced at the second bed where Madzie lay asleep before easing the door open.

A woman was sauntering down the corridor, straightening her clothes and smiling smugly. She had long straight hair and walked duck footed. Isabelle would know that profile anywhere. 

Camille.

She looked across at Magnus door which was shut with no light shining underneath. Her eyes narrowed.

Was he cheating on her brother?


	21. Where's Magnus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's so very complicated.

Isabelle paced up and down, wondering what to do about what she'd seen. On the one hand, her brother was so happy at last, she didn't want to mess with that. On the other hand, if Magnus was playing him for a fool...she would eviscerate him herself.

She decided that she would go and have a word. She glanced at Madzie.

She was still very much asleep.

She took a deep breath, opened her door, took the two steps that brought her to Magnus' door and knocked.

There was no response from inside the room.

Isabelle imagined Magnus sprawled on the bed, fucked out and sleeping it off. She could feel her ire rising by the second. She grabbed the knob and turned it, fully intending to use her stele if the door was locked.

It opened easily and she stepped in the room, eyes falling on the bed at once.

There was nobody in it. 

Although the bed was mussed as if a lot more than sleeping had been done in it. 

Isabelle almost blew smoke out of her nostrils to see it. She sniffed at the air, searching for the whiff of sex. She couldn't smell anything but Magnus was a magician, he could clear any evidence with a wave of his fingers.

"Magnus!" she called walking to the bathroom. She slammed the door open and stepped in.

The bathroom was empty.

The _room_ was empty.

Where the hell was Magnus?

She sighed and sat down on the bed, leg bouncing up and down with nerves. Ever since the yin fen she'd found that she had more nervous energy than she did before. She could barely sit still most of the time. And sometimes it was a huge undertaking just to pay attention.

She sat around an waited for an hour and then picked up her phone and dialed Alec's number. She couldn't wait anymore.

"Izzy? What's wrong?" Alec's voice was alert on the other end of the line.

"It's Magnus."

"What _about_ Magnus?" Alec said the strain in his voice apparent.

"He's...disappeared."

_"What?"_

"I...saw Camille walk out of his room about two hours ago and I came in to confront him about it. But he's not here. I've been waiting for an hour. There's no note. Nothing. Magnus is just...gone."

"Oh God." Alec said.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Alec."

"Why are _you_ sorry?"

"Well...clearly Magnus wasn't as serious about you as we thought."

" _What?_ Why would you think that?"

"Well what else could possibly be going on here? He obviously went off with Camille."

"No way."

"Alec I know you don't want to be-"

"You're wrong Izzy and Magnus could be in trouble. I'm on my way."

"Alec you don't have t-"

"Yes. I do. Keep an eye on Madzie. I'll be there shortly."

With that Alec hung up.

Izzy looked down at her phone in stupefaction. Her poor deluded brother.


	22. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has been taken, hasn't he?

"Where is he?" Alec demanded as soon as he appeared.

"I don't know. He hasn't come back." Isabelle said.

"He must be...somewhere" Alec said pacing agitatedly around the room, "He must be..."

Alec took a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair as his eyes frantically searched the room for something she knew not what.

"Alec, you're the one who says it yourself; how well do you really know hi-"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Alec shouted increasing his pace, "We have to...we have to...uh, Jace. We could parabati track him. Yeah" he fumbled for his phone, dropping it on the floor and then picking it up and tapping buttons randomly before he closed his eyes, took a breath and dialed Jace's no.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked as he picked up.

"I need you...parabati" Alec said.

"Where are you? I can be there as fast as-"

"Get a portal, come to Paris. Come to _me._ I need you."

Jace didn't say anything, just hung up and made his way to the institute. It was the fastest way to access a portal, assuming Aldertree would let him. If not well...Dot would do it.

* * *

 

Alec was riffling through everything in the hotel room, looking a little crazed. Isabelle took a step toward the door, wanting to check on Madzie.

" _Tell me everything you saw_." Alec said. His voice didn't even sound like him. Isabelle remembered when Jace was taken by Valentine. How off kilter Alec had been then. 

This was nothing like that.

This was much worse.

It was like he had literally lost his mind.

"Alec?"

"We've got to fi-" his voice trailed off like he had simply ran out of energy to finish the sentence. 

"Oh Alec. We will. We'll find him" Isabelle said going to him and putting her arms around his waist, "We'll find him."

* * *

 

"What's going on Alec" Jace asked as soon as he appeared, "Where does it hurt?" He was holding his parabati rune as if it was on fire.

"We have to locate Magnus. He's disappeared." Alec said striding toward him clutching the omamori that he'd given Magnus. He'd found it folded between the sheets on the bed and it had made his heart drop at first, thinking that Magnus had left it there deliberately. Left it behind.

Then his heart had lifted, thinking that Magnus would have known that Alec needed to track him. What better thing to locate him with than the gift he was never without, which was imbued with so much of his emotion? He knew it was the latter. He just _knew it._

"Help me" he said to Alec as he reached for his hands. 

Jace clasped hands with him and they stared into each other's eyes as they searched for the warlock.

* * *

 

Magnus closed his eyes. He could _feel_ it. He could feel the touch of their energy, searching, searching for him. He tried to reach out to it, touch it; intersect it. But he was bound. The same vessel that muted his chi magnified the magic and energies of anyone who even came close. He could feel moods, almost discern thoughts, and for Alec - his love - he could feel every inch of his desperation.

As long as he was bound to this place, they would never be able to locate him. 

_He had to get out!_


	23. Chapter 23

Magnus closed his eyes, feeling with his mind the bonds that held him captive. He wondered if he could turn the magical energy within them against themselves and set himself free. He decided to start small. The pulsating thing that held his pinky finger tied to his thumb...if he could loosen that. Or even, undo it...

"Ah ah ah. No you don't." a sing song voice said from right in front of him. A familiar voice. Surprisingly so. He opened his eyes to confirm what his brain was telling him. He stared at the man in front of him.

Of all the people he had imagined to be behind this, this man was the last.

Robert Lightwood.

Alec's father.

"Surprised?" he asked as he took a seat on a throne-like chair in front of Magnus. It reminded Magnus of the Iron Throne and he almost smiled to think of it. 

Almost.

He was still mostly in shock, still processing this new information.

"I thought you were on board with Alec and I being together." he said.

"Mmm. You know what they say about assuming." Robert Lightwood said.

Magnus turned his attention back to the bonds, still trying to loosen the ties between pinky and thumb.

"You know one thing which trips up most abductors?" Robert asked conversationally.

Magnus just stared at him.

"They leave the abductee alone to try to figure out how to get free of their bonds. Isn't that just...stupid?" Robert said.

Magnus continued to look at him.

"Well" Robert said standing up and walking round Magnus' chair, "I'm not going to be stupid. So no Magnus, you _don't_ get to work yourself loose and escape. There's only one way you're getting out of here."

"And what is that?" Magnus asked.

"You agree to leave my son alone...for good."

Magnus laughed, "And how do you plan to get him to leave _me_ alone?" he asked.

"Oh Magnus. I'm not going to do that. You are."

"Oh yeah? And how do you figure that?"

Robert took his seat again, "You know most people who have heard the prophecy, they're very pedantic. Take it literally. They say, 'wait and see what happens'. They say, 'the warlock and the shadowhunter are too consumed by each other and their 'love' to be a threat to us'.  They say, 'if they try anything, we'll see them coming a mile away'...what they don't realise though is that you're already changing everything."

"Oh is that so?"

"I'm proud of my son you know? He's a strong man. A leader. But more than that, he was an obedient boy. He did as he was told....until you."

Magnus snorted, "You think I'm responsible for him following his heart?"

"I don't think, Magnus Bane, I know. And so do you."

"Well...even if that's true. It's too late to turn back now."

"Ah, maybe not. You see, it's one thing for Alec to be a strong leader when he does what he's told. When he toes the family line. But now...he's a free radical. His actions cannot be predicted."

"We have no interest in overth-"

 _"It doesn't matter what you have interest in Magnus Bane!_ Already things are changing. You see it's one thing for downworlders not to believe in our rules. In our laws. It's one thing when downworlders go against us. But now...now this situation with you and my son; it's affecting how _shadowhunters_ view the rules. It's affecting how shadowhunters view the Clave. Suddenly Alec Lightwood, leader of the New York institute is in a loving relationship with a downworlder. That relationship is healthy and strong and working out. It makes people think about what they've been told. If downworlders and shadowhunters can be together, then what other things that the Clave have said, be untrue? You get what I'm saying? Shadowhunters are beginning to question our way of life."

"Well that's too bad for you." Magnus said.

"No Magnus. It's too bad for you. Because if you do not stop this, then I will have to stop you."

Magnus' face twisted, "Oh really? Is this the part where you kill me?"

"Oh no. That wouldn't work. You have to be the one to end things. You have to be the one who walks away."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I will kill every single warlock in New York. Their lives are in your hands."

Magnus stared at him in shock. Robert leaned forward in a confidential manner.

"Magnus, really in the greater scheme of things, what's one little relationship? In a thousand years, Alec and I will be long dead. He'll be nothing but a distant heartbreak to you. So what does it matter if you end it now, or in twenty years? The results are the same. Better to not get any more emotionally invested. This would be good for both of you."

Magnus sneered, "You sound like a second hand car salesman" he said.

"I don't know what those words mean but I get that you disapprove? So I'm going to just lay it out for you in simple terms. Break up with Alec now, and save your fellow warlocks. Or persist and lose him anyway to death, and be responsible for the deaths of your kind. You choose."

"Why is it so important that I be the one to break it off?"

Robert sighed, "It's necessary that Alec feel betrayed by you. When he does, he will retreat into what he knows. He will be back in the fold. and everyone will be happy."

"Everyone except Alec" Magnus said.

Robert Lightwood leaned forward again, "I promise you, Magnus Bane, that I will do everything in my power to ensure that my son's life is happy." he whacked Magnus thigh with his beringed hand, "There. You feel better?"

Magnus closed his eyes to block out the sight of his boyfriend's father. He absolutely did not feel any better.


	24. Magnum P.I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tries to figure it all out.

"Nothing." Jace said.

" _No_. Keep trying" Alec replied holding fast to his hands.

"Alec!" Jace yelled pulling his hands away, "There's nothing there." he said the last bit gently because not only could he feel Alec's despair, he could see it.

"Why can't we feel him?" Alec asked quietly, his breathing really shallow. Jace was worried about his colour. He was all yellow and sickly looking. Surely he and Magnus hadn't been together long enough for him to be taking his disappearance this badly. He met Izzy's eyes across the room. She was clearly thinking the same thing.

"Alec" she tried taking a step toward him.

"Not now Izzy." Alec said preemptively lifting his hand in negation of whatever she was going to say. 

"Alec this isn't helping" Izzy said insistently. 

Alec stopped his pacing.

"You're right. This isn't helping. Tell me again what you saw. Everything Izzy."

Izzy sighed, "I already told you-"

"Tell me again." Alec snapped.

"Okay" Izzy sighed, "I heard noises. Like laughter and rustling. It was suspicious because Magnus, Madzie and I were supposed to be the only ones on this floor. I thought maybe...intruders." Izzy paused watching Alec. He was staring impassively back at her so she continued, "So I eased the door open and...there she was adjusting her dress like she'd just put it on..."

Izzy hesitated, looking compassionately at her brother. But he just continued to stare at her sans expression. 

"Go on" he said.

"Okay so I hesitated, wondering if I should call you first or confront Magnus. I decided to go with Magnus because I wanted to get his side of the story before..." Izzy trailed off. She could see the pain behind the mask. She was not in the habit of deliberately trying to hurt her brother. She wanted to stop talking.

"Then what happened?" he asked and Izzy felt flayed on his behalf.

"Then I walked into the room. the bed was rumpled like it had recently been slept in but the room was empty. So I called out for Magnus but no one answered. I looked everywhere but couldn't find him. So that's when I called you." she finished.

Alec continued to pace, face deep in thought. 

"So either whoever or whatever took Magnus, Camille was either the bait or the means to let them in. Magnus had some warning because he was able to hide this" Alec held up the omamori, "But not enough notice to fight back, or maybe they overpowered him?"

"Or maybe he walked out and has gone off with Camille" Jace said.

Alec didn't bother to dignify that with an answer.

"If we can't track him, what else can we do?" Alec asked.

Izzy took a breath, exchanging a look with Jace, "Well I suppose we could question people, find out what they know."

Alec looked up, face brightening, "That's a good idea. Me and Madzie will take the bottom floor, you and Jace speak to the receptionist and the doorman?"

"Absolutely" Izzy said grabbing hold of Jace and pulling him away.

* * *

 

"What do you really think is going on Izzy?" Jace asked as he allowed her to drag him away.

"I don't know. Alec seems pretty sure that Magnus didn't walk out on him and he's not one to be easily tricked. So until we find some definitive proof to show him, I suggest that we act like we believe it too."

Jace grimaced, "You always were better at knowing the right thing to do" he said.

Izzy smiled, "Come on, let's go see what we can find out.

* * *

 

"Alec? Where is Magnus?" Madzie asked him as they walked to the lift.

"That's what we're trying to find out baby. Looks like someone took him." Alec said.

"Someone like...the bad people who took my nana?"

"Yeah. Bad people like those."

"Are we going to get him back?" Madzie asked with a little skip.

"Yes we are Madzie." Alec stopped short looking down at the little warlock thoughtfully, "Hey Madzie, can you sense Magnus' magic?" he asked.

Madzie looked solemnly up at him. Then she nodded her head.

"You can?" Alec asked in surprise.

"Uh huh."

Alec stared off thoughtfully, "Can you...can you follow it and find Magnus Madzie?"

Madzie shrugged, "Don't know."

"Will you try for me Madzie?" Alec pleaded squatting down to her height.

Madzie slowly nodded.


	25. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madzie is a hero

Alec grabbed Madzie by the arms and pulled her close, staring intently into her eyes.

She made a pained sound and he loosened his hold.

"Sorry about that. But Madzie? You can sense Magnus' magic? Do you know where it is?"

Madzie nodded.

" _Where is it Madzie_?" Alec asked almost wanting to reach in and extract the answer from Madzie's brain because she was responding too slow.

"Hidden." Madzie said.

Alec stared at her mouth and eyes wide open.

"What?" he said after a moment to catch his breath.

"It's hidden in the bigger magic." Madzie said.

"Bigger magic?" Alec asked furrowing his eyes in his complete at a lossness.

"Yes. There's a bigger magic and it's hiding Magnus' magic."  
"Can you find the bigger magic Madzie?" Alec asked intently.

Madzie nodded.

"You can?" Alec almost squeaked.

Madzie nodded. She lifted her left hand and spread her fingers then closed her eyes. A red spark shot from her fingers and zoomed forward like a jet leaving a stream behind that could be followed. Alec stared at it as Madzie looked at him.

"Madzie? Is...that...?"

Madzie nodded.

Alec closed his eyes and opened them, pulling the little warlock close, "Madzie, I'm going to follow your magic, and you stay here okay? I'm gonna find Izzy to come stay with you where it's safe okay. And when I come back, I'll bring Magnus."

Madzie nodded, hand still held out.

"Okay, you just keep the spark alive okay Madzie?"

The little girl nodded again.

Alec leaned in and kissed her forehead, "Thank you Madzie." he said.

She smiled.

* * *

 

Alec followed the red spark, around corners and between buildings it led him until he was standing below the Eiffel tower. And then the spark turned downwards.

Wherever Magnus was, or this bigger magic, it was below ground. Alec searched for a grate.

Jace had wanted to accompany him, provide back up. But Alec had told him that this was just reconnaissance and he should stay with Madzie and Izzy. Keep them safe. Clearly they were dealing with a powerful warlock, one whose power could overpower Magnus' so they needed to be careful. Jace had looked at him with distrustful eyes but Alec had returned his look with the most impassive one he could find, tamping down his emotions at the same time so that all Jace could feel was low grade anxiety. 

He needed to do this alone.

He didn't know why, he just knew he needed to do it by himself.

He found a sewer grate and climbed down into the pipelines beneath Paris, following the red spark. It continued to go downwards for two levels. By the time it leveled off, Alec was pretty sure he was standing on what probably used to be someone's kitchen in Carthage. It was true what they said about cities being built atop other cities, but this was just trippy. 

He walked in a narrow passage, his way lit by Madzie's magic, listening for any sound in the narrow dank claustrophobic darkness. All he could hear were the echoes of his footfalls. 

Or maybe someone else's foot falls. Who knew?

He took an arrow from his quiver and notched it in his bow pointing ahead as he walked.

The spark came to an abrupt end in the middle of the passage and Alec stopped, listening for anything, straining his eyes to find some light.

"Alec."

He startled, hearing the voice as if it was in his ear. He turned this way and that, knowing that the passage was too narrow for anyone to be standing so close to him without him feeling them. 

"Magnus?" he called just as softly as the voice spoke.

"Alec."

Alec heaved a sigh of relief.

"Where are you Magnus?" he whispered.

"I'm right here Alec."

"How do I get to you?"

"You can't. Get out of here Alec. Get out before he comes back."

"Who Magnus?"

"Go Alec."

"Not without you Magnus. _Never_."

He couldn't hear Magnus' sigh of frustration but he could feel it all around him, disturbing the air molecules. 

"Tell me how to get to you Magnus. I'm not leaving without you."

Magnus was silent. 

Alec looked around him searching for anything, a clue, an entrance, opening, shimmer to indicate another dimension, runic writings...he would take anything. 

He heard footsteps coming toward him and pressed himself against the wall, waiting.

"So Magnus, I've given you time to think. What is your decision?"

Alec stiffened. That voice was oddly familiar.

"I'll do it." Magnus said his voice sounding defeated.

"You'll do it?" the voice asked incredulously.

"Yes." Magnus said. He sounded angry, and depressed.

"Excellent. I knew you would see things from my perspective."

"So you'll let me go now?"

"You realize we will be watching? If you do not fulfill your part of the bargain then the entire warlock community of New York is dead."

"I understand."

"Okay then. Someone will be by to let you out within the hour."

"Where are they?" Magnus asked.

"Where are who?"

"My fa-, I mean Alec and Madzie. Where are they?"

"You will be portaled back to your room at the boutique hotel Magnus. I believe they're still there."

There was no audible response from Magnus.

The footsteps began to walk away and Alec listened until they were gone.

"Go home Alec."

"You'll come to me?"

There was a prolonged silence. Alec didn't move a muscle.

"Yes. I will." Magnus said at last.


	26. Whiskey Tango Foxtrot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now?
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. Happy Mother's Day.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal Jace Wayland standing at attention outside Izzy and Madzie's door. He stepped out of the elevator, heart beating in his throat.

"Is he back?" he asked  the sentinel.

Jace shook his head looking disappointed for him.

He took a deep breath, "He should be back soon." he said walking toward the room that was Magnus', "I'll wait for him in here. Don't tell the girls I'm back yet."

Jace nodded his head. He opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed it again. This wasn't the time.

He opened Magnus' door and stepped in the room, shutting it gently but firmly behind him. And then he began to pace.

It felt like eternity but couldn't have been more than thirty minutes later when there was a shimmer to the room and then the man he was waiting for stepped through.

"Magnus!" he cried and threw himself into the other man's arms, "We have got to stop meeting like this." he mumbled into his coat.

Magnus just held on to him as if he would never let go.

It had been too long though. Too long since he had had his boyfriend in his arms. 

Held him.

Kissed him.

He pulled back, looking into the other man's cat eyes.

"Hey" he said, a little breathless.

"Hey" Magnus replied quietly before closing the distance between them and sucking down Alec's tongue like it was food, water and oxygen combined. Alec wasn't complaining. He held on tight for the ride, letting Magnus take, take and take. As much as he would like and then a little more.

"Alec" Magnus groaned letting go of him for the shortest time so he could lift Alec's shirt off his chest and fling it away as his lips latched onto Alec's nipple, nipping and biting, and sucking marks into his skin. All Alec could do was stand there, rigid with arousal and try to lock his knees so he didn't end up as a puddle of goo on the floor. Magnus running his hands up and down Alec's pecs, his fingers tracing intricate patterns in his back, palms hot and tight on his skin was _not_ helping.

"Magnus" he croaked, "Bed." and prayed that he had the coordination to reach even that far. Magnus ignored him, substituting one nipple for the other while his hands came up to flick at the cold hard wetness he left behind. Alec's knees buckled and he would have fallen to the floor if Magnus wasn't - somehow - holding him up.

"Bed" Magnus echoed, picking him up - with magic - and flinging him bodily onto the bed. He bounced a little, and a tiny sound escaped that the vastly uneducated might call a giggle. He preferred the term 'manly chuckle' himself. Before he could draw a breath, Magnus was on top of him, licking him everywhere with that magic tongue, his fingers questing inside Alec's pants attempting to reach his hard as diamonds penis.

Alec squirmed, wanting to help but lacking the strength and coordination to do so. Plus he was dizzy as fuck. Possibly because all the blood in his body had migrated southwards.

"Alec. God. Missed you." Magnus murmured into his skin as his hand managed to find some space in his straining drawers and wrap around his dick.

Alec suddenly felt a lump in his throat, and the sting of tears in his eyes, "I missed you too." he choked, not having a single clue what was _happening_ to him. 

"Gotta..." Magnus growled, pawing at his pants, "Get these..." he finally found the zip which had actually been right there all along, "Off..." he said and there was a ripping sound as Magnus pulled his pants apart. Alec lifted his hips so that Magnus could have an easier time of it and at last! He was free. Free of clothing between him and Magnus. 

It was just then that he noticed that Magnus had no clothes on. He reached up with his trembling hands and drew the warlock in, weakly lifting his head for a kiss. Magnus obliged, soft lips brushing against his as Magnus' tongue tasted and tangoed with Alec's own. His whole being was straining toward his lover, needing. 

Needing to erase any space that remained between them. He parted his legs, wrapping them around Magnus waist and drew him in even as their lips did not part for an instant. Magnus fingers burrowed between them bypassing his balls to find his hole...

The first breach of a finger caused him to arch in surprise but Magnus shushed him, mouth against his, and nipped at the corner of his mouth, distracting him from the discomfort. He relaxed, letting Magnus do whatever he wanted with him, and spread his legs wider to further accommodate him.

"Magnus." he whispered and then his vision went white as Magnus scraped against his prostate, "Oh God" he groaned, his entire body shaking.

"Magnus...need you." he said. He wasn't going to last long. He never did. And Magnus knew that. He did not understand what this slow tease was about.

"I know Alexander. I know." Magnus soothed as a second finger breached his walls. He went faster after that though, scissoring his hands and avoiding that sensitive place that would push Alec over the edge too soon.

"You ready for me baby?" Magnus asked as he bit Alec's ear and he almost came from just that. His full body shudder must have been answer enough because soon fingers were replaced by something a lot bigger. Alec strained upwards, wanting Magnus inside him as soon as possible. Wanting to have his babies and taste his come in his mouth and every other cliche he'd ever heard and scoffed at.

Magnus breathed out on a groan as he bottomed out, holding Alec so tight.

So tight.

Alec wanted to ask him to never let him go but then Magnus began to move and all thought processes went offline. All ability to speak was cancelled. All that was left was...sensation.

"Alec baby. My baby. My baby boy. God I love you so much." Magnus mumbled as he plundered Alec with no mercy. No quarter asked for. 

None given.

 _'I love you too'_ Alec thought at him since he had lost the ability to form words.

His vision was clouding.

It was getting harder to see as a black cloud descended, obscuring all and leaving nothing in it's wake but a huge bubble of sensation. Said bubble which promptly burst into a cascade of fireworks that shorted out Alec's ability to stay alive.

Everything went black.

"Alec?" he could hear Magnus calling him, but it sounded like it was coming from the end of a long dark tunnel.

"Magnus" he tried to say back but he wasn't sure if he managed.

"Did you just black out?" Magnus asked sounding amused, bemused and still so soft.

"Y-yeah. I think I did." Alec said still unable to open his eyes or really talk.

He felt Magnus' fingers tracing lines down his face, and then his lips on his kissing him softly. 

"Sleep." Magnus said gently.

And Alec did just that.

When he woke up who knows how long later, Magnus was gone.

Alec sat up so fast, he felt momentarily dizzy.

"Magnus!" he called urgently, his heart in his throat.

"I'm here!" Magnus called from across the hall. Alec stood and peered out his - open - door and saw that Magnus was squatting down in the room opposite, Madzie in his arms as Izzy stood smiling from ear to ear. The wave of relief that swept over him swayed him into sitting down. He grabbed his pants, then remembered they were now ripped before heading to the bathroom door to grab a robe. He picked up his bow and arrow and then walked across the hall to the other room.

"We have to talk Magnus." he said.

Magnus stood up, face becoming somber as he faced them all, "I know." he said.


	27. We Need to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the four most dreaded words in the English language...

"Hey, Jace? Izzy? Could you excuse us?" Alec asked as he stepped into hers and Madzie's room. 

"No Alec. This conversation involves all of us." Jace said.

"How? This is to do with me and-"

"It's a lot bigger than you two Alec. You know that." Jace turned to look at Magnus, "Magnus knows that." he said quietly.

Alec looked down and sighed, "Fine." he said his voice unintentionally sharp, "Magnus, what did you mean when you told that guy you agreed to his deal? And who was that? And why did he sound familiar?"

Magnus inclined his head to the side, looking intently into Alec's eyes, "Didn't you recognize him?" he asked softly.

Alec's stare was intense as he took a step toward Magnus, "Who was he?" he asked again.

Magnus sighed lashes sweeping downward to hide his eyes. Izzy watched him stepping between him and Alec without thought.

"Magnus, tell us." she said, her voice the slightest bit shaky.

Magnus looked up and their eyes met. He shook his head.

"Magnus!" Alec snapped pushing Izzy out of the way in his agitation to get to Magnus and shake him, "Who are you protecting?" he growled.

Magnus' eyes both softened and hardened, palm coming up to cup Alec's cheek, "You. Alec. Only you." he said sadly.

Alec swallowed, "Tell me." he said his voice cracking slightly. He knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"Your father," Magnus said quietly looking just beyond Alec's shoulder.

Alec jerked in shock and Izzy turned away. Only Jace stood frozen as Madzie reached out to take Magnus' hand.

"Alec?" Magnus said anxiously reaching a hand out.

"I'm fine," Alec said preempting the touch.

Magnus sighed, "We should get out of here. Find somewhere safe to talk." he said.

"Why?" Alec said turning around, "I thought he let you go."

"He did. But who knows what they're going to do next?" Magnus said fingers already glowing blue, "Hold on."

Magnus clapped his hands together, lifted them and dropped them, chanting words they didn't know and pretty soon they were no longer in Paris. They were in a high place, looking out of the window Alec could see clouds floating by. 

"Where is this?" he asked. 

"Burj Khalifa hotel in Dubai. I keep a permanent suite on the top floor."

Alec lifted his eyebrows as he moved away from the window, "You didn't tell me."

Magnus lifted his eyebrows right back, "So do I know every single thing about you?"

Alec shrugged, "Probably not."

Magnus smiled at him, unable not to and Alec ate the two steps that stood between them, leaning down and pressing his mouth to the warlock's. He pulled back, looking into Magnus' slowly opening eyes.

"I had to," Alec whispered with a smile.

"I'm not complaining," Magnus said.

"Oh God, my teeth are rotting," Jace said with a groan. Alec immediately schooled his stance to 'at ease soldier' but Magnus wasn't having it. He grabbed Alec and planted one on him,  keeping him right up against him even as he struggled feebly. Pretty soon though, he stopped trying to fight it and fell into Magnus.

"Ahhh!" Jace groaned clawing at his eyes.

"Shut up," Izzy said with a lazy grin.

Alec broke away from Magnus, face glowing red and breathless, "We have to..." he said then lost his train of thought as Magnus took hold of his ear with his teeth, biting and licking languidly.

"We have to...to...we..." he said eyes closed.

"WE HAVE TO TALK." Jace finished for him.

Magnus pulled away, a small smug smile on his face, "You're right. Your father is holding all New York warlocks at ransom if I don't break up with you, he said he'd kill them all."

"That's against the accords." Jace protested.

"A lot of things that happen are against the accords. Doesn't stop them." Magnus said.

"So what are we going to do?" Jace asked.

"Just what he said. Alec and I will break up." Magnus said.

"WHAT?!?" Alec yelled.


	28. Are We Good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are we broken up, are we not broken up? Make up your mind.

"Magnus you can't mean that," Alec said looking at him with huge puppy dog eyes filled with hurt.

Magnus sighed and opened his mouth to say something.

"Magnus seriously. You can't be serious about this!" Alec interrupted him before he could say a word. 

Magnus opened his mouth again to talk.

"i mean why would we let my dad win? Why would you let him do this to _us?!_?"Alec  said before Magnus could get a word out. Alec was almost hyperventilating.

" _Will you let me speak?_ "  Magnus growled impatiently.

"Sorry." Alec said and stopped his pacing arms folded to listen.

"Robert Lightwood and the people he's working for? They will kill every single warlock in New York if they think we're still together. We have to _act_ like we're broken up Alec. Lives depend on it."

Alec stilled, staring at Magnus with his mouthopen, " _Act_ like it? As in we're not really broken up?"

"Do you _want_ to break up with me?" Magnus asked.

"No!"

"Well then...?"

Alec sighed with relief, "Okay then. I can work with that. So we pretend break up?"

"Yes." Magnus said one brow lifted like he thought Alec was being an idiot.

"Okay so how do we...uh...?" Alec asked.

Jace cleared his throat, "Can you maybe discuss that on your own time? We have bigger problems."

Magnus turned to him, brows furrowed. On the one hand, yes he agreed with Jace that maybe how they would take their relationship underground was a matter that could be discussed later. On the other hand, he was 1000% done with Jace getting in the middle of his relationship. 

"Jace, step back," Izzy said saving Magnus the trouble, "So what's the plan to get these love enemies off our backs for good?"

"Love enemies?" Jace repeated with a snort.

"Yeah. People who want to kill the love between my brother and Magnus. love enemies." Izzy said.

"Love enemies are bad." Madzie chimed in suddenly. 

Everyone started, they'd forgotten she was around.

Magnus stepped toward her, "Yes Madzie. Very bad. Do you want to step in the kitchen and have some milk and cookies?" he asked as he took her hand.

"Uh huh." Madzie said with a little skip.

Magnus led her away as Jace, Alec and Izzy converged in the middle of the room, going into a huddle. Magnus sat down with Madzie, pouring her some milk and putting cookies on a plate. He crossed his legs, watching Madzie as she ate.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She nodded her head, stuffing cookies in her mouth.

"Are you sure?" Magnus persisted. 

Madzie met his eyes, "Are _you_ okay?"

Magnus looked back at her. He stretched his mouth in the parody of a smile and then shook his head.

"No Madzie. I'm not."

 

 

 


	29. Just for a While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus conversate.

"Magnus?" 

The warlock looked up to see Alec at the partition between kitchenette and living room, staring at the two of them like he wasn't sure he was wanted. Magnus smiled softly, extending his hand out for Alec to take. He saw Alec's shoulders visibly relax and gave him a look.

Silly boy.

As if Magnus would ever not want him around...

"Come Alec," he said, folding his finger in the gesture even as he said the words. Alec came, taking the two steps that would enable him to reach out and grasp Magnus' hand in turn. He smiled. So soft and sweet it hurt Magnus' heart.

"Can we talk?" Alec asked, just as soft as his smile.

"Of course," Magnus said and allowed Alec to pull him to his feet. He turned to face Madzie, "Will you be alright if we just step away for a moment Madz?" he asked.

Madzie nodded her head, pigtails flying with the force of her head movement. Alec and Magnus both smiled to see it.

"Thank you Madzie. We'll be right in the next room if you need us."

Madzie nodded again, less vigorous and stuffed her face with cookies.

"Okay," Magnus said turning to Alec, "Shall we?"

"Lead the way," Alec said. 

Alec twisted their fingers together and pulled Alec along after him, skirting the living room where Jace and Izzy were still vigorously debating the pros and cons of direct vs. stealth attack. Magnus did not want to know. He led Alec into the master suite, ushered Alec in before him, then shut and locked the door. He whirled around to face his boyfriend, fingers poised as if to conduct an opera.

"Well..." he said.

"Magnus." Alec replied, that one word containing a lot more than just the warlock's name. It was imbued with the despair Alec had felt when they couldn't find him, painted with the relief of being in the same room, colored with anger and betrayal at what _his own father_ was forcing on them and dripping with how much he already missed who they were.

"Alec..." Magnus replied.

_Yes. I missed you too._

_I'm just as angry as you are._

_I wish this hadn't happened._

_I don't know what to do for the best._

"Do you think the clave is in support of this?" Alec asked after the silence had stretched until the even the echoes of their thoughts were silent.

Magnus sighed, "Somebody was complicit in letting Camille loose so for now, it would be better to err on the side of caution."

Alec's head and shoulders dropped even as he nodded his agreement, "So...what do _we_ do now?"

Magnus smiled wistfully, "You're sure you don't want to just break up?" he asked.

Alec took a swift step right into Magnus' personal space, "Never." he whispered before swooping down and taking Magnus lips; taking them, devouring them, owning them, possessing them. Magnus just stood there and let him do as he would until he'd established his ownership of the warlock to his own satisfaction.

"Okay then. Now that we've settled that..." Magnus said with the smallest smug smile he could manage, "we need to move on to making a plan."

Alec nodded looking at Magnus as if he had all the answers.

"Well, I think first things first we need to have a very public break up, perhaps at Hunter's Moon? Huge fight, but not loud. I don't do loud, and nobody will believe I suddenly do. But you are. When you're agitated, you yell. Also, it has to be something genuine. We need to come up with a real issue to fight about..."

"The eternal struggle between shadowhunters and downworlders?" Alec asked drolly.

Magnus gave a little laugh, "Perhaps. But I'm not seeing us breaking up as a result of philosophical differences being taken too seriously."

"Yes, but we could make it personal. Raphael is like a son to you...and he enabled Izzy's yin fen habit. It's a problem."

"Yes well, I don't think Izzy would appreciate us airing her dirty laundry in public." Magnus said moving toward the bed and sitting down. Alec seemed to follow in his wake as if drawn by a magnet. He sat down, body turned toward Magnus, eyes on his face.

"Well, then what then?"

Magnus gave him a wry look, "Well they've given us the perfect excuse...Camille."

Alec grimaced in spite of himself making Magnus chuckle, "You see? You can't help your reaction to her" he said putting his hand over Alec's between them on the bed, "I'm pretty sure you can make your anger over her presence look perfectly genuine."

Alec's answering smile was wry, "Pretty sure I could do that as well. I don't have to like it though."

"Nobody likes it, Alec."

"And then what? How do we see each other?"

"They'll be watching us pretty closely for some time I suspect so it's better if we don't."

Alec released all the air in his body through his nose.

"I know Alec, but it's just for a while. a few weeks at most."

"And what will you be doing while we're 'broken up'? Living up the hedonist lifestyle? Making it look convincing?"

Magnus met his eyes, face as serious as Alec had ever seen it, "Alec? Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And do you believe me when I say that I love you?"

"Yes."

"Do you love _me_?"

" _Yes_."

"And do you believe that I would never hurt you?"

"Not deliberately no. And I would never want to hurt you either; doesn't mean that I don't from time to time."

"This is true. But the only way to get through this is if we stick together as a team and believe in each other. Do you think you can do that?"

"Magnus..."

" _Do you_ Alec?"

" _Yes_!"

Magnus reached up and glued his lips to Alec's. Kissing him like his life depended on it. Blue sparks flew from his fingers and his cat eyes were on full display. Magnus held on to him for dear life, giving just as good as he got.

Then Magnus pulled back.

And tried to smile.

"This is only for a little while," he said.

Alec nodded, closing his eyes and leaning forward so his forehead touched Magnus'.

"Just for a little while." he whispered back.


	30. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> separation is misery

Magnus walked into the club, enjoying the way that the base created good vibrations around his feet and traveled in throbbing rhythm up his body. He wanted to move his body to the beat but he was walking right now, not dancing. His entourage trailed behind him, flanking him in a loyal semi-circle. He wasn't really close with any of them. Not close enough to tell his business to anyway; but they were good company in the club. 

Fun company. 

Excellent camouflage.

He spotted Izzy swaying seductively in a corner of the club. His eyes traveled keenly to her companions, looking for any vampires. Her dancing partner seemed to be a shadowhunter as well, though not one Magnus was acquainted with. He narrowed his eyes, watching the new guy. Something about him...was off.

Izzy caught his eye, raising her eyebrow at him and his entourage.

No doubt she was on reconnaissance duty for Alec...His every move would be reported in detail he had no doubt. He almost shook his head and smiled fondly. But he was meant to be in mourning; depressed at the loss of the man of his dreams. And covering it up by fucking everything that moved. 

Or at least, that was the story.

Perhaps he was a little too effective at pretending if Alec was sending spies....

He dismissed that train of thought in favor of looking for his target. She was a warlock detective who worked for the NYPD homicide division. Non-practising as far as Magnus knew but powerful nonetheless. He had asked that she look into some things for him and she was to report to him tonight. There was very little he could do without information. The police warlock was able to ask questions he couldn't without raising suspicion. 

Amber, a seelie in his entourage reached forward as he stopped to look around, and licked his neck. He jerked in surprise almost moving away before remembering himself and his mission and consciously leaning into the touch. Vera, a werewolf, reached for his other hand, sniffing at his neck and running her long nails down his arm. 

No doubt Izzy was getting quite a show. Magnus did not so much as look at her.

* * *

 

Alec fingered the bottle of whisky he'd bought after dealing with the shax  demons on the lower sixth. He didn't even know _why_ he'd bought it...

No.

That was a lie.

He knew why he'd bought it, he just...this wasn't him.

He had not imagined it would be this hard to be away from Magnus. They hadn't even been together that long. He had spent twenty-one years of his life without knowing the warlock and he'd been perfectly happy....

Well.

Okay maybe 'perfectly happy' was an exaggeration but he'd been....

Alec sighed, flopping down on his bed, hand over his eyes.

This separation was showing him that he wasn't nearly as strong as he thought he was.

He grabbed his phone, scrolling down to Magnus' name and just staring at it. A few pushes of a button and he'd be able to...

He needed to hear his voice.

He clicked the phone off and threw it on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

There was a knock on the door and Izzy came in without waiting for permission.

"Hi." she said coming to prop herself next to him on the bed.

"Hey. Where you been?"

"I heard Magnus might be at Pandemonium so I went dancing."

"Great. Was he there?"

"Yes. He was."

Alec sat up.

"And?" he urged eyes wide and hungry.

"Aaaand, he seemed fine. He had this large group of friends with him. On the surface, he looked fine."

"On the surface?"

Izzy's eyes softened as she regarded him, "Let's just say as a person who is used to hiding her misery and insecurities, I know the look." she said.

Alec just stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I think he was looking for something. He had a long conversation with a certain woman. I don't know her but whatever they were discussing it was pretty intense."

"Yeah? And then what?"

"Then he danced for a while then he left."

Alec broke eye contact with her for the first time, staring thoughtfully at the wall, "Who do you think she was?"

"I don't know. Want me to find out?"

Alec shook his head, "No. We're being watched. No need to give them a direction to look into in case..."

"Yeah. That's what I figured. I think I spotted Magnus' tail at the club. A shapeshifter demon I think. It would probably help them blend. Magnus probably knows he's there though. He knows how to recognize demons."

"Demons, shadowhunters, warlocks...this conspiracy is either very large or someone very powerful is pulling a lot of strings in a lot of circles," Alec said thoughtfully.

"I vote for option B," Izzy said.

Alec's lips stretched in a parody of a smile, "Yeah because voting on it makes a difference. But I agree with you. Downworlders have nothing to gain from this. Only the Clave."

"So now what?" Izzy asked.

"Now...I think we need to talk to dad."


	31. Idris

"What are you going to say to him?"

"Who? Dad? I'm going to confront him. He must know by now that I know what he did."

"Confront him and do what? Make him take it back? What Alec? You need a plan."

"I just want him to know that I don't respect him anymore that's all. First mom, now Magnus? His behavior can't go unanswered."

Izzy sighed, looking distressed. Alec knew how much she loved their father. But reality had to be faced.

Izzy's brow furrowed, "What do you mean, 'first mom'?" she asked and Alec recalled with trepidation that Izzy didn't know about the cheating. He almost swallowed his own tongue trying to think of a deflection but Izzy had always seen through him too easily. She stepped forward, eyes narrowing.

"Alec...tell me." she growled.

Her brother sighed, "Dad is cheating on mom."

" _What?_ "

Alec imagined that every bird in every tree in a hundred mile radius had taken to the sky in alarm at that sound.

"I'm sorry Izzy, mom didn't want you to know."

"Yeah right. She probably made the whole thing up."

"Why would she do that? And she didn't make anything up. I guessed and she just confirmed my guess."

Izzy looked up at him, dark brown eyes a pair of despairing pools in her face, "Alec..." she said.

Alec took the large step that brought him into her personal space, "I'm sorry Izzy." he said.

She said nothing, just burrowing deeper into his broad chest, breath heaving. He could feel his shirt soak up the wetness from her tears but said nothing. Just held her closer.

"I'm coming with you." she said.

"Izzy..."

" _I'm coming_...with!"

"Okay, okay. We'll go to Idris together."

"You know the Clave won't like you abandoning your post like this..."

"I'm not abandoning anything. I'm going to make a report and gather information from the former head of the Institute. It's pertinent to my work."

"If you say so."

* * *

 

Elias Englewood was walking home from his job, thinking about possibilities. He was almost there. Tomorrow he would definitely ask Carlos out. I mean, if Alec Lightwood of all people could date a downworlder, then what was stopping him from dating a _shadow hunter_ of the same sex? Although, to be honest he'd heard that Alec and his warlock weren't doing too well recently. They hadn't been seen together in weeks.

Of course that didn't mean anything. Maybe they just wanted to be private. 

But word from New York was that the Warlock was in all the clubs again, living it up and flirting. Alec didn't look like the kind of guy who was down to share his boyfriend. So Elias didn't know _what_ to think. He looked up and jumped, seeing the object of his thoughts crossing the road just ahead of him. He hesitated knowing it was none of his business but he just _had_ to know!

"Alexander Lightwood!" he called and the man turned around. He really was quite stunning. If he had him in his arms, he would definitely not cheat. That Warlock was either the word's biggest fool or there was something more going on here.

Alec paused and let the shorter man catch up.

"Forgive me" Elias said all out of breath, "But I have to ask you something."

"Ask." Alec said.

Elias pulled back a bit; the man was rather curt, "Eh, ah...well, I had heard about you and your warlock boyfriend and I just wanted to find out how much truth there was to that." he said.

"And what business is it of yours?" they young Lightwood said and Elias was really quite taken aback at his rudeness.

"I...uh, I...was inspired by you and I was thinking about maybe asking someone out who I've been too scared to approach before now. I...just wanted to know if...it was worth it." the last four words came out almost inaudible under Alec's harsh gaze.

Alec smirked, "It most definitely _is_ worth it." he said.

"So..." Elias persisted in spite of his fear, "why is it said that you are no longer together."

The Lightwood boy's eyes were stormy. Elias repressed a shiver; not knowing if it was one of fear or desire.

"Magnus still loves me just as much as I love him." he growled.

"Oh," Elias said see-sawing between elation and disappointment. Alexander really was very pretty, "I'm glad to hear it."

Alec nodded curtly and walked off without another word. Elias watched him go, admiring his purposeful stride. 

He was definitely asking Carlos out tomorrow.

* * *

 

Alec walked into the Idris Institute and straight to his father's office. He barely knocked before barging in eyes still blazing. 

Robert Lightwood was already standing as his son advanced upon him like an avenging angel.

"Of all the nasty low down-" Alec was growling.

"Now now son, let's talk like civilized beings..."

"Civilized-!" Alec cut himself off in his anger, "You kidnap my boyfriend, do the angel knows what to him, threaten to kill all his kind if he doesn't break up with me, and you want civilized?!?"

" _Lower your_ voice _, Alec._.."

"Don't tell me what to do... _Dad_." the bitch face Alec was sporting was a whole new level of mad. Robert was not accustomed to getting anger from his children. It came as a bit of a shock.

"Alec...?" he tried in a placating tone.

Alec pointed a finger in his face, "I don't know who you're working with, or what you think you're going to achieve by this but I swear by the angel dad, you won't get away with me. You don't get to separate me from the love of my life."

"The love...of your...life? I thought you said it wasn't love." Robert said.

Alec shrugged, "Things change."

"I'm sorry Alec, I didn't realize you felt so strongly about hi-"

" _You didn't realize?_ Really dad? That's your defense? You didn't realize?"

Robert just looked at him.

"It's done now, Alec. Get over it. There are other beings in the world."

Alec snorted, "Get over it. Just like that huh? Tear your heart out Alec. Bend over backward Alec. Do as I say, Alec! WELL NOT ANYMORE!" he was screaming by the end of the sentence, " _I will not let you separate us."_

Robert sighed, "Why don't you go home, Alec? See your mother?"

"I can't. I have to get back to the New York Institute. I just wanted to tell you, Robert, that from today onward, you're no longer my father."

Alec turned around and left. Robert flopped down on his seat, shaking his head.

"Kids." he said soto voce, "so dramatic."

Behind the door to his office, Izzy turned away following behind her brother.

* * *

 

The office was buzzing with the new gossip when Elias clocked in the next morning. Apparently, there was a full-scale shouting match in Robert Lightwood's office and according to those close enough to hear, he was trying to break up his son's relationship.

"But why?" he asked sidling up to Carlos, "What harm does it do?"

"You know they're downworldist don't you? Probably don't like the thought of mixing the species." Carlos said leaning toward Elias and making him thrill at the contact.

"Yes but...they looked so happy in those pictures from the Max Lightwood party. And they held it at the warlock's place. and his pocket kerchief was matching the warlock's waist coat...obviously it's real love." Elias protested.

"Uh huh," Carlos said, "You know how they preach that getting too close with downworlders is a recipe for disaster. Probably don't want to be proved wrong."

"That poor boy" Elias said wistfully, "no wonder he was so angry when I met him yesterday."

"You _met_ him?" Carlos sat up eyes gleaming, "Why didn't you say? Tell me _everything_."

Elias sat up, basking in the attention from his crush. He leaned in, placing his hand near - but not touching - Carlos'. He could feel the heat from his hand and it was making his hairs stand on end.

"Well see, I was walking home yesterday..."


	32. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus have a little encounter.

Alec pressed Magnus down into the couch, diving immediately after him to press his length against his boyfriend. He _needed_...It was necessary for him to be as close to Magnus as possible.

His fingers traced Magnus' shape desperately. 

Six weeks.

That was how long it had been since he'd had Magnus like this. How long since his tongue had tasted the sweet combination of sandalwood, silver and some indeterminate something that made up Magnus' scent. He pressed closer, hands shaking, _needing_. 

"Magnus" he whispered as his lips grazed Magnus' neck, tongue snaking out to lick his adam's apple. Magnus' eyes were closed, his head thrown back, body arched to meet Alec's everywhere it could. His breathing was labored and Alec rejoiced to see it. To know that he wasn't alone in his desperation.

"I don't think I can do this again. Go so long without-"

His words were cut off by virtue of his tongue being too far down Magnus' throat. His hands were gripping Magnus' arms, hard enough to bruise. 

"God I've missed you." Magnus said fingers trailing against Alec's hard abs, "Missed the feel of you, the warmth of your skin against mine...tracing your tattoos..." 

He matched actions to words, running his hands all over Alec's body.

"Want you so much. Need you so much." Alec said and then ate Magnus' mouth.

Magnus was pawing ineffectually at Alec's clothes, seemingly unable to coordinate enough to so much as undo a button. They rolled off the couch, onto the floor; Alec on the bottom. He didn't even register the bump, too busy burrowing in Magnus' pants, trying to get at his dick.

Their lips were locked as if glued together.

"Magnus...off. Clothes" Alec panted as he tried to free Magnus dick. Magnus finally got a clue and snapped his fingers. Clothes disappeared and Alec was holding lube in his hand.

With shaking fingers he emptied the lube into his hand. He ran his hand up and down his dick and then turned Magnus over so he could lube him up comfortably. He still wasn't an expert at this but he knew enough to ease his passage. He still hadn't learned how to have his finger inside Magnus without feeling like he was going to shoot his load any second. 

The mere _thought_...of being...inside....

Alec took deep and steadying breaths, scissoring his hands inside Magnus hole before turning him back around and falling on top of him like some nerveless doll.  Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec's waist, pulling him closer, encouraging him to get in him. Alec's whole body trembled but he was able to penetrate Magnus as slowly as possible so that he didn't come like a novice.

"Magnus. Magnus. Magnus" he chanted as he thrust gently in his boyfriend's body. 

"Yes baby. Love me. Love me with everything you have." Magnus said pulling him ever closer.

"I do. I do love you." Alec said, tears he didn't know he was shedding streaming down his face, "I love you so much."

That seemed to be enough to push Magnus right over the edge.

Which pushed Alec over the edge.

Infectious orgasms.

* * *

 

When am I going to see you again?" Alec asked as they pulled on their clothes.

"Soon. I'm in the process of getting the warlocks together, going to transfer them to a secure location. I've reported to the downworlder counsel that we're in danger from possible attack. They're looking into it."

"And then what? Are they going to do something?"

"No decisions have been reached. Shouldn't be much longer now though."

"And in the meantime?"

"In the meantime, it's business as usual."

Alec turned to face Magnus, "I talked to my dad."

Magnus met his eyes, "You did?"

"Yeah."

"And?" Magnus' eyes were so compassionate Alec could barely maintain the eye contact.

"And...well, let's just say it didn't go well."

"I'm sorry Alec."

Alec just shrugged.

Magnus reached out to caress his arm and a second later, Alec was in his arms, hugging him tight. 

"I'm so sorry about all this Alec."

"It's not your fault." Alec whispered.

 


	33. Drunk in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's up with Alec?

**Come outside**

 

Magnus stared at the text, brow furrowed. He could see that it was from Alec, but he couldn't imagine what he could possibly mean. Magnus was sitting next to Raphael, the music was loud in the club, strobe lights streaking through the place, people shouting and laughing and drinking. It was a vampire party and Alec would have to be really foolish indeed to be anywhere near it. 

Magnus leaned toward Raphael, "I'll be right back." he said. 

Raphael nodded his head even as Magnus stood up and began to walk towards the entrance. His brow was still furrowed. His eyes, puzzled. There was just no way...

He pushed the door open and stepped outside, looking first right and then le-

"Alec!"

He was leaning against the wall, head down and at the sound of his name he looked up and swung his head around to stare at Magnus.

He lurched off the wall and stumbled toward Magnus, hands reaching for him, "Magnus!" he slurred, catching hold of his shirt and holding on tight.

"Alec! What are you doing?"

Alec just swayed unsteadily.

"You're drunk." Magnus said in surprise, "What...?"

Alec leaned down and kissed Magnus sloppily. Magnus let him slobber all over him for a minute before pushing him away.

"Alec, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

Alec's face contorted and for a moment Magnus thought he might burst into tears. but then he schooled his face and looked up at Magnus, "Can we go somewhere? Talk?"

Magnus looked him over and sighed, "Okay," he said reaching behind him to open a portal, "Let's go."

They landed in a dark place. 

Magnus clapped his hands and suddenly there were torches lit along the walls. Actual. medieval. torches.

"Magnus, what is this place?" Alec asked looking around in wonder.

"It's one of my storage spaces. In the mountains of Nepal."

"Are we...in a cave?" Alec asked walking to the wall and running his hand along it.

"Yes. We are. Come, sit. Tell me what's bothering you."

Alec turned to see Magnus sitting cross-legged on a pile of cushions. He swayed over and flopped down next to him.

"Start with why you're drunk," Magnus said reaching out to take Alec's hand in his.

"I think...Camille injected me with something."

" _Camille_?!? Where did you see Camille?"

"I...it's a long story."

Magnus squirmed about to make himself more comfortable, "We have time." he said.

"No. We don't." Alec said shaking his head, "We have no time. It's always time to leave, time is always short. Never time for us."

"Alec! _focus_."

"I am focused Magnus. I _am_  ."

"Alec. Tell me what happened."

"I was hunting a demon downtown. In Harlem. I followed his trail up to this old house. Turned out to be a vampire den. Once I cleared it out, I found Camille. She was in the basement. I was going to kill her but then..."

"But then what?"

"But...she started taunting me. About you. How you were nothing more than my sugar daddy. How could I possibly think that you and I could have anything in common? She said it was clear to her that we were all about sex. That you liked them young and when I grew too old for you, you would discard me like yesterday's-"

"But you know that's not true...right?" Magnus interrupted.

Alec put his head in his hands, "I do...and I don't." he scratched his big hands through his head in frustration, "So many voices in my head! All telling me so many things."

"Yeah, but what does your heart say, Alexander?"

Alec looked away, breathing deeply, "I..."

"Trust it, Alec. Tell me what your heart says."

"God I love you so much, Magnus. Sometimes I don't even know..."

"I love you too. Just as much. You _know_ this Alec."

Alec straightened up, "I need this to be over Magnus." he said tiredly.

"Me too Alec. Me too." Magnus agreed rubbing soothing circles on Alec's back.

They sat in silence for a while.

"So how did you get drunk again?"

Alec sighed, "I turned my back on Camille."

Magnus stared at him in shock, "You?"

Alec was blushing, "I know. I know. It was a rookie move. I told you, I'm just not myself anymore."

"So then what?"

"So she stuck me in the neck with something. A needle. Then she disappeared."

"What was in it?"

"I don't know but...it's making me woozy."

Magnus lifted his hands, blue light shining as he ran his hand up and down Alec's body, "Well whatever it was, it was not magic."

"Am I...am I going to be okay?"

Magnus felt his forehead and then looked in his eyes, "Your pupils are dilated and your temperature is elevated. I think we should try to give it time, whatever it is, to work its way through your system."

"How will we do that?"

"We'll spend the night here and I will watch over you."

Alec smiled, "I like the sound of that."

"I'm sure you do," Magnus said, "Now lie down, and let me take care of you."

"Okay," Alec said beginning to lay backward.

"First take off your clothes," Magnus said and Alec gave him a naughty smile.

"You can't sleep like this." Magnus clarified, pointing at his thigh holster and his boots. 

Alec sighed, "A guy can dream." he said.

"Mmmm," Magnus said and began to unlace his boots. Alec lay back and let him. 

Once his boots were off, Magnus started on the thigh holster. He could see the effect his hands on his body was having on Alec but ignored him. Once the thigh holster was off, he began to pull down his pants.

Alec groaned.

Magnus ignored it, getting his pants off as impersonally as possible. then he pulled off his shirt and pushed him back down on the surface of firs and pillows they were lying on. Alec turned to face him.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked as Magnus continued to sit at the foot of his makeshift bed and look at him.

"I think not. I'll watch you for a bit. And then I need to maybe get you something to eat. Some soup?"

Alec smiled, "We're in a cave. Where will you get soup?"

Magnus inclined his head, "Alexander, are you doubting my abilities?"

Alec shook his head, "Never that." he said.

"Good. Okay. So you lay down there and I'll get you that nourishment." Magnus said standing up.

"K." Alec said sleepily.

Magnus stood watching him sleep, chest rising and falling peacefully. 

He sighed, "Oh Alec..." he said before heading deeper into the cave to fish out some soup from his stash of supplies and cook it. He needed to resolve this situation and fast. 

It looked like it was time to whip out his whip hand.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started writing this chapter I had a certain idea in my head. The update said 'well fuck you very much' and went in a totally different direction.


	34. Unwanted Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus got friends he doesn't want.

"d-d-d-d-do y-y-y-yo-you think sh-sh-she w-w-was t-t-t-t-t-try-ing to k-kill m-me?" Alec asked even as his whole body shook with whatever this was.

"Shhh, Alec, don't talk," Magnus said wiping him down with lukewarm water. 

He was both sweating buckets and shivering with cold. His skin was hot to the touch and flushed all over. His hair was dripping with sweat and he was shaking uncontrollably even as he tried to hold his body in, as he shivered with cold.

Magnus alternated between covering him with blankets and leaving him exposed. He was getting more and more worried as time wore on and there was no improvement.

"I think you need medical help, " he said, using his magic to soothe the pain from all the convulsing, "I don't think I'm helping you."

"N-n-n," Alec said and Magnus hit him with a sedative spell. He did not think the talking thing was helping at all.

"I need help," he said to the empty cave.

" _You know all you have to do is ask_."

Magnus didn't look around as the voice echoed in the cave. He did not so much as twitch, or lift his head.

" _Oh come on Magnus, you're going to ignore me? Now? What if he dies because of your pride_?"

Magnus ran a wet cloth through Alec's hair trying to dry out the sweat a bit. He pushed the hair out of Alec's closed eyes, caressed his cheek and watched his eyes twitch as he lay in an uneasy sleep.

" _What if I told you I knew what ailed him_?"

Magnus turned his head slightly as if he might just...meet the Thing's eyes for a moment but then he turned back to his patient.

" _No charge Magnus. You owe me nothing if I help you with this_."

"Then why would you help me?"

There was the echo of a step as if some being far away had moved a little closer, " _Because in this case the lines are blurred. Who is good, who is evil? Irrelevant. They seek to hurt you to further their own ends. I will hurt them first_."

"And why do you suddenly care?"

" _I have my reasons. Now will you take the help or will the boy die for your pride?_ "

Magnus sighed, his shoulders sagged...it was acquiescing enough.

A vial dropped at his feet, " _The antidote,_ " the voice echoed.

And then there was silence.

Magnus knew it wasn't the end of that though. When you made deals with devils, there was _always_ hell to pay.


	35. Gay Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare to move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought I posted this yesterday. Apparently I didn't.

“Magnus?” Alec croaked.

“Don’t talk okay? Don’t try to do too much. You’re still weak.” Magnus soothed, wiping Alec’s forehead with a cool cloth.

“What happened?” Alec asked ignoring him.

“You were burning up with fever. There was some sort of toxin running through your system. I found the antidote.”

Alec smiled, “Knew you would.” 

Magnus looked away, chest constricting with pain. The faith Alec had in him was misplaced but he could not say anything. Not now. It wasn’t time to burden Alec with that yet. When he was completely better, they would talk.

“Magnus?” Alec asked brow furrowed as he stared at the warlock with concern, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Alec. Nothing. Please rest. We’ll talk later.”

“Okay.” Alec said sleepily, his eyes already slipping closed. His muscles still ached from the shivering and shaking and he was slightly woozy from dehydration and anaemia. Magnus touched his forehead, putting him out like a light.

He looked around the cave, “Time to move.” he said to himself.

∾

Only one person had known about the apartment in Paris, and he was dead. Well...Clary and Jace knew that he had a home in Paris but not the location. He set Alec down in the bedroom and then left the apartment. Paris might be the city of light but there sure was a large presence of the forces of darkness. He left the apartment and started walking towards the Seine. Demons loved the water because it was difficult for shadowhunters to track on there. Moloch was not that fond of water; that was probably because he was made up of smoke and oil. Elements not exactly compatible with water. Magnus had it on good authority however that the Moloch demons were gathered on a luxury yacht on the Seine, debauching their way through Parisien elites. Their favorite meal.

He came to a stop on the dock, looking out onto the river. He really didn’t want to do this. 

He sighed, closing his eyes and then opened them, cat eyes on display. 

He looked up, saying the demon’s name clearly in his mind.

“Magnus.” a voice echoed nearby, “speak your desire.”

“How do I end this? Without anyone ending up dead that is?” Magnus asked.

“ _ You _ do not end it my son. The shadowhunters do.”

Magnus snorted, “You’ve been away too long old man.”

“What the Lightwood boy has done with you, it’s already caused ripples. People already look to him as the future of the shadowhunters. All you need to do, is let it be known that there are those who would kill him for it. You will get the uprising that you need.”

“Do I need an uprising? Is there no other way?”

There was a soft rumbling, as if something laughed far away, like thunder over yonder hill. 

“Make it known...Magnus.”

The voice faded away like an echo on a mountainside.

Magnus sighed deeply, staring out onto the water. Then he turned away and went back to his apartment.

∝

He was standing on his balcony, staring across at the Eiffel Tower when he felt warm hands circle his waist.

Alec had a singular scent. 

It was a strange combination of forged steel, sweat and freshly baked bread. Magnus took a deep breath, just taking him in... 

In the last few days when he had been ill, his natural scent had been overshadowed by the sickly sweet scent of decay. But now, Alec smelt like himself again.

He was distracted by Alec’s hands, questing inside his pants, seeking him out. He gasped, arching into Alec’s big warm hand his head thrown back against Alec’s shoulder.

“Are you...well...enough...for this?” he breathed.

Alec’s warm breath ghosted along his ear as he laughed, “Never not well enough for this.” he whispered as his hand worked Magnus to diamond hardness.

“Missed you” Magnus murmured.

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

“You must never thank me for that” Magnus gasped as Alec striped his dick, quick and hard.

“Magnus…” Alec whispered even as his dick pressed against Magnus, and his wetness spread along Magnus’ ass when he came. The thought that Alec had come merely from touching him was all Magnus needed to spur his own release.

He collapsed against his boyfriend, a soft smile on his face.

“You’re getting very good at that.” he said.

Alec kissed his temple, “I like to think I’m a quick learner.” he said.

 


	36. TBT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus takes Alec to the beginning.

“Alec? We need to talk.”

“Oh oh. Even I know that’s not a good thing.” Alec replied, rubbing absently at Magnus’ belly.

Magnus laughed uncomfortably before removing Alec’s hands and walking away slowly. He went to the mini bar, pouring himself and then Alec a drink. He carried both drinks to the couch, sitting down with them and then gesturing for Alec to join him.

“Should I really be drinking?” Alec asked.

“It’s a virgin mojito. You’ll love it.” Magnus said passing him his drink. Alec took it and put it to his lips. Sipping just a little to taste.

“Mmm.” he said taking a larger sip.

“Told you.” Magnus said a tad smugly.

“What’d you want to talk to me about?” Alec asked looking up at him from beneath his lashes as he took another sip of his drink.

Magnus sighed, “My past came calling and you should probably know about it.” he said.

Alec’s brows lifted but he said nothing.

Magnus closed his eyes and then opened them again, looking at Alec.

“Let me tell you a story.” he said.

 

* * *

_He was 21 when he left Indonesia for the first time, stowing away on a ship to India because he’d heard tales of that land. He had heard that it was a place full of mysticism and mystery where he might plunge the depths of who he was and come to a better understanding of why he was. He had nothing but the clothes on his back and one ounce of gold sewn into the lining of his shirt._

_He was small for his age, not yet grown to his full height and thin with constant starvation. He burrowed into the hold, living off the rats that scampered over his feet and whatever stale bread he could snatch from unattended plates._

_He managed to stay under the radar until they came into Indian waters and right into the raging monsoon. The ship was caught in a storm and they were in danger of drowning._

_Magnus was scared. He did not want to die. He ran up on deck, trusting to the chaos to keep him unnoticed. He put his hands on the bow of the ship, closing his eyes in fear and called out, or prayed to whatever was listening. Prayed for help and salvation from the raging storms and the ship being lost at sea. He was afraid of the water, he did not want it to be his final resting place._

_Blue light began to shine from his fingers, and then purple sparks began to streak through the blue, and yellow lines spread along the bow of the ship interspersed with green._

_Inexplicably the boat steadied and they made their volatile way to the shore, getting marooned along the rocks but able to jump off and walk into the tropical forest where there were plenty of trees to effect repairs and once the storm was past, they were able to resume their journey. They left Magnus alone, acting like they did not see him. But there was an extra plate set at meal times and a small palette in the galley where he could lay down._

_When he reached port, he was the first off the ship, running off in case the captain had planned to sell him to slavers. He was wandering down the street, assaulted by the smells and sounds when he saw him. A snake charmer._

_But this one had snake eyes._

_Magnus recognized a fellow warlock when he saw one. He walked slowly to the man staring at him. This was the first warlock he’d met since he discovered his own abilities. Magnus’ heart beat with excitement._

_The snake charmer stopped playing as soon as Magnus was close. The snake in the basket sunk back into it and the warlock covered it._

_“Follow me.” he said in Sanskrit. Magnus was startled to realize he understood every word without difficulty, despite it being his first day on Indian soil._

_He led him through a maze of alleyways. Even if Magnus had known where they were to begin with, he would have been completely lost by the time the warlock opened a door and gestured for him to enter a room._

_Magnus hesitated at the doorway. He’d had to fight off more than one man in his twenty one years on this earth. He wasn’t in the habit of walking into places without knowing where he was going. He wasn’t in the habit of following strange men either….for a moment he wondered if maybe the man had him hypnotized as well._

_“You are safe here Magnus Bane. there is one who is very eager to meet you. Will you not come and meet him?”_

_Magnus was startled. How did the man know his name, and did he read thoughts?_

_“I am not a mind reader Magnus. You have an expressive face.”_

_Magnus blanched at that. He did not like that his thoughts showed so clearly but there wasn’t much he could do about that now._

_“Who is it? Who is this person who wants to see me?”_

_The other warlock bowed his head, “He would tell you himself. Give your consent. Come.”_

_Magnus stepped in the door._

_As soon as it closed behind him, the room seemed to disappear and it was replaced by a whirling tornado. Except this tornado did not displace anything or lift him up in the air in a crescendo of sound and fury._

_No._

_Instead, it buffeted him with that sound, assaulting all his senses until he was hunched in on himself, trying to get away from it._

_Suddenly everything was very quiet._

_And he was in a small room, dark except for the bright colors of the decor that gave the room a strange glow; like the inside of a psychedelic dream. Magnus was afraid to look around. To see What was in here with him. He could feel It’s presence like pressure on his mind, so heavy and oppressive yet impossible to escape._

_“No.” he whispered even though he did not know what he was denying._

_“My son.” a voice said and Magnus fainted dead away at the sound of it._

* * *

 

“It was a demon?” Alec asked sounding remarkably calm for a shadowhunter in these circumstances.

“A prince of hell. His name is Moloch. And he is the one that gave me the antidote to your poison.” Magnus looked down at the persian rug at his feet. He could not meet Alec’s eyes.

Alec’s hand came into view, covering his own that sat limply in his lap.

“Magnus.” he said in that tone that was a complete sentence on it’s own.

“No. It’s not alright.” Magnus replied.

“Tell me everything that happened.” Alec said, his hold on Magnus hand tightening. 

Magnus’ heart fell. He got the message loud and clear. Whatever happened, Alec wouldn't leave him. By his actions he had doomed not just himself, but them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know, man.


	37. The Revolution Will Be Televised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec was worried about Magnus.
> 
> Something was terribly wrong and Magnus was pulling away from him. He could feel it every time he went to kiss him, touch him, pull him close. He kept insisting that nothing was wrong but Alec knew better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soundtrack for this chapter is Numb by Usher. I listened to it on repeat as I wrote.

Alec was worried about Magnus.

Something was terribly wrong and Magnus was pulling away from him. He could feel it every time he went to kiss him, touch him, pull him close. He kept insisting that nothing was wrong but Alec knew better.

He had this perpetual frown on his forehead.

Well.

It wasn’t really even a frown.

It was more a slight dipping of his perfect eyebrows. It seemed to be a permanent feature now.

Plus he took more care with his always impeccable appearance.

And, he painted his nails red.

Alec didn’t know how to get through to him. How to get past the barriers that Magnus was putting up. The angel knew he was not good with words. Well, he was good with words, he just didn’t seem to have the right ones.

Every time he tried to let Magnus know that he was here for the duration, that he would never leave, that he didn’t judge him for who his father was…he just seemed to get more upset.

Alec was at a loss as to what to do. If it wasn’t for the fact that they were supposed to be broken up, he’d call Izzy up and ask her what to do.

They were supposed to go back to New York soon. Alec knew he was needed back at the institute. And surely Magnus was required at whatever mysterious warlock things he did. But he didn’t want to go back.

New York meant not sleeping in the same bed every day. It meant waiting the angel knew how long before he could see Magnus again. He’d gotten used to having Magnus close; he wasn’t ready to lose that.

As far as anyone knew, Magnus was off in another realm, on a job. The other warlocks in New York had let it be known that the price had been more than worth the aggravation.

A blue diamond.

Known as the Heart of the Ocean.

It was valued as priceless and whoever owned it was gaining more than a precious stone. It was said to be imbued with certain properties that gave its owner more courage, good luck and prosperity.

Many had lost their lives trying to get their hands on it.

Magnus ‘the hedonist’ would surely want such a piece.

As for Alec, he was said to be visiting the Paris Institute; seeking ways in which the New York and Paris institutes could cooperate.

It wasn’t even a lie.

Alec had met with the head of the Paris Institute as soon as he was well enough to move.

Their talks had been very fruitful if anyone cared to check.

Alec turned as he heard the door open, a smile already spreading on his lips. Magnus stepped into the apartment. He was wearing a pink fur coat over his clothes and Alec couldn’t help but smile.

“Nice pimp coat. Where is your gold-headed cane?” he asked.

Magnus turned to face him with a smile, eyebrows raised, “Alec Lightwood got jokes.” He said as he came forward to place a light kiss on Alec’s lips.

“Oh what’s that supposed to mean? That I’m a humorless bastard?” Alec snarked.

Magnus smile widened and Alec’s heart sang to see it, “You said it Alexander, not me.”

Magnus seemed lighter, more carefree than he had since the night he’d told Alec the story of meeting his father. Alec growled, lunging at Magnus in a mock tackle. They both fell backwards and fell on the couch, Magnus outright giggling as Alec tickled him.

“Uncle. I said uncle!” Magnus wheezed catching hold of Alec’s hands. They both stilled, grinning at each other like loons.

“I love it when you’re eyes light up like that.” Alec said softly.

Magnus’ smile widened and he lifted his hand up to cup Alec’s cheek tenderly, “You say the nicest things.” He said equally softly.

“I mean them.” Alec said turning his head so he could kiss Magnus’ palm.

They regarded each other for a moment that lasted eternity. Then Alec took a breath and opened his mouth to ask a question. Magnus got there before him though, covering Alec’s mouth with his.

They kissed lazily for a while.

“So, how was your day?” Alec asked breaking off the kiss.

Magnus laughed, “Really? You want to ask me how my day was when we could be…doing something much more interesting?” he illustrated his suggestion with an obscene twist of his hips.

Alec sucked in a breath, eyes closed but then he said, “Yes I do want to know how your day was. You seem to be in a better mood than you’ve been in a while and I want to know why.”

Magnus pushed him lightly so he could get off him. He sat up with a sigh.

 “Well, it’s funny you should ask because as I was coming back here I met with a shadowhunter.”

“You did?” Alec asked straightening up himself. His hand went to Magnus back, tracing lazy absent-minded circles there.

“Yes. It was…strange.”

“Did he try to hurt you?”

“Just the opposite” Magnus said thoughtfully, “He told me he supported our relationship. That you and I should concentrate on being happy and not worry about stupid wagging tongues – his words not mine. Then he said, ‘love is love right?’ It was…surprising.”

“Huh.” Alec grunted, looking thoughtfully down at the coffee table.

“Do you think he-“

“No, I don’t think he knows about…everything. But this is truly remarkable. You realize what a paradigm shift this is? Especially considering how we’re trained to think.”

“You mean the whole ‘emotions cloud judgment’ thing?”

“That and the fact that we’re taught that downworlders and slaves to their emotions. That they lack control. And that somehow makes them lesser beings.”

Magnus made a face.

“I don’t think that…anymore.” Alec said seeing it.

Magnus covered his hand, “I know Alec. I was just thinking about what my…Moloch said.”

“About shadowhunters leading the revolution?”

“Yes. About them being the provocateurs.”

“And you think maybe this is what he meant?”

Magnus looked at him, “I don’t know. I just…I don’t like to think about him. Or about doing anything he might want me to.”

“But taking…him…out of the picture. Would you want…this revolution?”

Magnus gave him a look, “If it means I get to be with you without anyone dying for it then absolutely.”

Alec smiled at him, “Okay then.” He said, “I guess I should set up another meeting with the head of the Paris Institute.”

 

 

 


	38. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tell me what's the price, if I go with you?

Magnus had a secret.

It wasn’t even a secret he wanted to keep but he didn’t know how to tell anyone about it.

He didn’t know how to tell Alec about it.

It was his…the demon, Moloch.

He’d taken to appearing suddenly when Magnus was alone, engaging him in conversation from nearby dark alleyways and seedy clubs.

Magnus didn’t want to speak to him, but his business sometimes took him to places where he was alone, it was dark and a convenient alleyway would light up with purple light. A man would appear, leaning against the wall, face turned away from the light. Clad in leather and covered in tattoos. Booted feet crossed at the ankle. His bearded face and long hair making him look like the world’s most dangerous biker. The purple light in his eyes gave him away though. And the unnatural stillness of his silhouette. That was no human standing there.

Not even close.

“How is your shadowhunter young Magnus? All better?” the man asked, his lips unmoving.

Magnus wanted to ignore him but he felt compelled to answer. This…thing had given him the means to cure Alec. Politeness dictated that Magnus at least answers his question.

“I’m very far from young and he’s fine,” Magnus said as he waited for his contact. He needed the essence of kraken for a locator spell. And this was his one source. Without the locator spell, they would not be able to track Robert and know when he was coming for one of them.

If he was coming.

There was a disturbance in the air as Moloch did something that might be regarded as a laugh on another dimension. One populated with gods perhaps.

“Ah, Magnus. You’re what? 800 years old? And you think that so ancient? It is a mere drop in the bucket my son. You have no _idea-“_

“Oh, I do sir. I do have an idea. I wish I didn’t.”

There was unnatural quiet behind him as the demon regarded him with curiosity, speculation clear in his purple-hued eyes.

“Perhaps you do at that. You have both a very old, yet very naïve soul. It will be the death of you one of these days.”

Magnus shrugged, “It’s not my place to predict the future.”

“And yet you hold the future of the downworld in your hands.”

Magnus couldn’t help it, he turned to face the thing that sired him, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Tomorrow you will meet someone. He will point you on your way. Do not disregard his words.”

“What’s that supposed to me-” Magnus began to ask but the earth shook and the alley was empty again.

Magnus sighed looking around him to see if anyone else had noticed.

“Magnus,” a voice said and Magnus whirled around as he heard footsteps, “there you are. And here I thought I got the address wrong.”

Magnus saw Altheda walking toward him, smiling as she held out the package in her hand.

“Use with caution,” she said as she handed it over, “This stuff is difficult to find.”

Magnus forced a smile, “Thank you, my dear. And how was your crossing?”

Altheda had come over from Dover on the ferry. She always got a little sea sick but apparently, she preferred it to portaling.

“It was great.” She said, “How’s the boyfriend?”

Magnus’ smile became more genuine, “Thriving.” He said.

“Excellent. Do you have my payment?”

Magnus reached into his pocket and handed over a blood red jewel. A curious light seemed to suffuse it as it changed hands and Altheda pocketed it quickly, “Many thanks.” She said.

“And to you as well,” Magnus replied before turning and stepping into the portal that would take him back to his apartment. He did not mean to be followed…by anything.

∞

Alec met with the head of the Paris Institute. She was a tiny woman but Alec did not underestimate her because of it. Izzy was tiny too. Tiny and lethal.

“We ‘ave been ‘earing of your troubles in New York. We are sorry for them. ‘ere in France we have a closer alliance with both downworld and ‘umans. They have their own hunters who know of us. We do not regard them as inferior to us. So if you need a place to meet your lover in peace…”

Alec gave her a sidelong glance not knowing what to say to that.

“Thank you. For the offer. Just what is it that you’ve heard?”

She gave a very Gallic shrug, “Just that some are not ‘appy for your new…alliance.”

Alec smiled, “You could say that,” he said.

Madame Hildegaard inclined her head as if urging him to continue. Alec shrugged, “Some feel it’s dangerous for the relationship to continue. Threats have been made.”

“Threats?” she asked in surprise.

Alec said nothing, just looked at her.

“What can I do?” she asked eventually.

Alec dipped his head hiding the surprise in his eyes. A show of solidarity was one thing. An offer of help was something he hadn’t expected.

“Just perhaps, let your views be known?” he said.

She regarded him thoughtfully for a while then nodded her head, “I will do so.” She said.

“Thank you.” He said holding his hand out to be shaken.

“It is my pleasure.” Madame Hildegaard replied, shaking his hand firmly in return.

∞

“Honey! I’m home.” Magnus called as he entered the apartment.

The door opened behind him, “Hey” Alec said as he stepped in.

Magnus smiled, “Hey.” He lifted his face for Alec’s kiss and then held on to his shoulders as he made to move further into the apartment.

“We have to go back soon.” He said.

“I know.”Alec said and kissed him again, “Just one more day?”

Magnus sighed in defeat, “I can never say no to you.”

Alec smiled reaching for Magnus, “Good.”

 


	39. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last night in Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, been gone a while. couldn't sign in to archive.

They sat on the terrace, looking out at the Paris night. Magnus had made a new cocktail that he was eager for Alec to try and let him know if it was any good.   


"I'm not really the best test subject you know" Alec had tried to protest.  


"Exactly. Your palate is still new. So the only criteria it has as to whether a drink is good or not is if you like it without any preexisting prejudices."  


"That's just a polite way of saying that I don't know anything about alcohol so I make a virgin guinea pig."  


Magnus grinned, winking at Alec, "You said it honey, not me."  


Alec grimaced playfully but held his hand out for the glass, "Hit me." he said.  


Magnus held up a hand, "First, ambience." he said and clicked his fingers.  


The terrace lit up with scented candles, and soft music began to play in the background. All of the other lights in the house dimmed.  


"Hmm" Alec looked around, nodding his head in approval.  


"Come, sit." Magnus said patting the couch beside him.  


Alec  walked toward him with a smile and sat next to him, "Let's never go back to New York, please?" he said winding an arm around Magnus' shoulders.  


Magnus smiled, "Don't you want to see Izzy again? You know your parabati can't go without you for more than twenty minutes."  


Alec sighed, "But it's so nice here." he whined.  


Magnus laughed, "And it will be nice in New York. We'll make it so."  


Alec's face fell, "You know, despite everything, I don't want to see any harm come to him?"  


Magnus' face blanched, "Of course you don't. He's your dad."  


Alec frowned at him. Magnus' face was looking more distressed than their conversation warranted.  


"Magnus?" Alec said.  


Magnus jumped slightly his eyes coming back into focus, "What?" he asked.  


"Is everything alright?"  


"Everything's great" Magnus said leaning in to plant a kiss on Alec's lips. Alec caught hold of his shoulders and pulled him in. _Really_ went to town on his lips.  


Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and held on for the ride. Then he put his hands on Alec's shoulders and pulled away from him.  


"Drinks" he said.  


"Right." Alec said with a nod, sitting back and crossing his legs. He took the drink Magnus handed to him and sipped.  


"Mmm" he said.  


"Mmm good or Mmm bad?" Magnus asked.  


"It's tasty, bit of a surprise kick at the end there but definitely mmm, good."  


Magnus' smile lit up his face, "Excellent" he said running a hand up Alec's thigh. Alec put his drink down as his hand was kind of shaky and reached for Magnus. Before he knew it, Magnus was straddling him and eating his face as his body undulated on top of Alec.  


"Mmmm" Alec said as Magnus pulled off his lips slowly and licked his way down Alec's neck and shoulders.  


"Mmm good or Mmmm bad?" Magnus murmured against his skin.  


Alec leaned down, grabbed Magnus arms and pulled him up, propelling him to the room.  


"What do you think? he asked.  


  



	40. Fathers and Daddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus return to NY

Robert Lightwood was waiting for him as soon as he returned to the Institute. He was sitting, legs crossed in Alec's room, leafing idly through his notebooks. He'd kept them since early puberty. Ever since he'd realized what it meant when his dick twitched at the sight of a good looking ass.

A good looking _male_ ass.

He'd been horrified at first, would have caused himself actual harm if he thought that might not disappoint his parents even more. He'd tried to push it aside, suppress it.

Ignore it. 

When that didn't work he'd taken to writing his feelings.

Noone knew about it, not even Izzy. 

He took a breath and then let it out slowly.

Alec was no fool.

His writings were in code.

Unless Robert knew the key, he would think he was reading observations about archery.

"What are you doing?" his voice was unintentionally sharp and he still wanted to surge forward and snatch the notebook from Robert's hands.

"I'm waiting for you, Alec. Where have you been?" Robert asked idly placing the notebook on the couch beside him as his eyes rose to meet Alec's.

"You know where I've been. It's no secret."

"Maybe not but your meeting with the Paris Head of Institute was days ago. Why are you just getting back?"

"How is this any of your business?"

"So you _have_ been seeing the Warlock."

Alec opened his mouth to deny it but what came out was, "I have."

Robert drew in an angry breath, staring at Alec with disappointment in his eyes, "Alec, I would have thought you'd know better than that."

Alec shrugged, "I love him." he said.

"And that makes up for the possible deaths of hundreds of warlocks?"

"Nobody has to die, _dad_. Just leave us alone."

Robert shook his head slowly, "I can't do that." he said but he was unable to meet Alec's eyes.

* * *

 

Magnus turned the corner, headed toward his loft. His meeting with the downworlder council had gone just about how he'd imagined it would. now it was up to Alec to make sure the rumblings of war emanating from it reached the ears of the Clave.

he stopped short of the beleathered, betatted gentleman who suddenly appeared in front of him.

"My son," he said, voice so low and deep it made the ground shake slightly.

Magnus sighed, "Moloch. Fancy meeting you here." he said tiredly.

"The boy has confessed to his father that he was with you. His retribution will be carried out."

"And why do you care?"

"I don't. I look forward to the bloodshed. I just thought that... _you_ might care."

"And my feelings are suddenly important to you?"

Moloch's eyes glowed, "the fate of my offspring is _always_ important to me."

Magnus took a step closer, "So, what are you going to do about it, _Moloch_?"

The demon smiled, "Do you give me permission to do my worst?" he asked, eyes glowing brighter.

Magnus took a step back, "Never." he whispered.

 


	41. Opportune Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> consequences must be faced.

Dot walked slowly down the street cherishing the wind on her face. Ever since Valentine had captured her, she loved being outside in the fresh air, breathing it in and relishing the whisper of it on her skin. She enjoyed taking in the different smells of the city. The smell of strong coffee from the Kart in the park, sage and cinammon mingling seductively to pull her to the kart and make her buy a cup.

she loved the crispness in the air on an early spring day and the heaviness of heat in the summer. She loved the coolness of the night, never completely dark with all the lights in the city. Most of all, she liked to walk in the park and enjoy each step of freedom.

Someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth with a cloth. She took a whiff and smelt the chloroform, vision already becoming blurry. She tried to lift her hand, say a spell but someone clamped a tight hand over it, restraining her. 

She fought. Of course, she did. She had no intention of going back to captivity. 

She could not see any faces, they all stayed out of her line of sight. She knew it was more than one person though. One with his hand over her mouth, the other on her wrists. The third dragging her into an alleyway by the waist as she struggled.

They were strong.

Inhumanly so.

This was _not_ a mugging.

For the first time, Dot feared for her life.

' _Help me_ ' she thought frantically, not knowing who she was talking to, ' _Please help me.'_

Flash of silver.

Sharpened blade.

A white limb, fingers wrapped around the handle of a knife as it came swooping down, heading for her throat!

They were going to kill her.

She would die in this alley with a knife through her throat like some mundane.

' _HELP ME!_ ' her mind screamed frantically as time seemed to slow down and she could practically hear the words of the song the wind was whistling as the knife sliced through it, in its trajectory to slice at _her_.

Suddenly, the world really was going in slow motion. The hand that held the knife slowed down as if this was the matrix, the night darkened visibly for the first time since the early twentieth century when gas lights used to light the city streets. Her vision though stayed blurry.

_What was happening?_

Fire.

Red gold and flickering around them all; she could see the flame but not feel the heat. Whoever was with her, however, was screaming with agony. Left and right she could hear them, keening in pain. 

Seemingly...melting?

The hand holding the knife dropped it harmlessly to the ground. The hand itself seemed to liquefy.

Dot blinked frantically, trying to see more clearly.

But she couldn't.

It was like she was seeing everything in a dream, not sure what was real and what was a figment of her mind.

Then the alleyway was clear of anyone but her, and the city lights were winking cheerfully around her again. Whatever force kept her sight dulled was lifted. She murmured a spell to clear the chloroform from her blood, shaking her head like a dog as if that would clear it faster.

She tensed, looking around for the source of the fire.

"Magnus?" she whispered. He was the only warlock she knew who _might_ be strong enough to do this.

"Lukewarm" a smokey, scratchy voice said from the shadows. She peered further down the alley way to see a man shaped figure, his head down, long hair covering his face. His hands and feet were crossed. He looked like a rock star waiting for the lights to go up so he could start his concert.

"Who are you?" she asked even as her heart quailed. Whoever he was, his power beat against her like a wild black bird. She felt like she should run. 

Far and fast.

"My name is of no consequence," he said and she shivered at the sound of his baritone, "Just tell your friend Magnus what happened here today. Tell him it has began."

"Wha-?" Dot began to ask but then the man disappeared, "Do you you mean?" she continued to ask the empty alleyway.

"Well." she said to herself, "That wasn't fucked up at all."

She opened a portal, getting the fuck out of dodge and back to her apartment. Then she fished out her phone to call Magnus.


	42. Cabinet Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The downworlders meet to chart a response.

They sat in a circle facing the Seelie Queen as she pontificated about the untrustworthiness of the Clave and how the attack on Dot was a clear signal that the Clave had dropped even the pretence of adhering to the accords.

Magnus sat,  wanting to tap his foot but not wanting to look disrespectful. Of course she was right, but then again, she wasn't. The Clave had failed them, sure, but did that mean that they were uncaring or complicit.

Magnus didn't think so.

But he wasn't sure.

He had lived for centuries partly because he knew when to bail. And he had distrusted shadowhunters for a long time. 

That was until he met Alec and Clary, who showed him that not all shadowhunters could be painted with the same brush.

Still...

Robert Lightwood and his cohorts had tried to kill Dot. 

They _would_ kill someone else, just to make sure that Alec and Magnus broke up.

Magnus could not have that blood on his hands. Who would be next?

Madzie?

Catarina?

This had become much bigger than them. Much bigger than the relationship they had, the true love they shared.

This was about right and wrong and what they were willing to put up with as Downworlders.

And in that way, the Seelie Queen was right.

They could not stand to do nothing. They had to push back.

Magnus' mind wandered back to Alec.

What would he do if  he had to choose a side? Could Magnus _make_ him choose?

"The meeting will come to a vote. All in favor of declaring the Accords officially void, say Aye." The Seelie Queen said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamelessly inspired by last episode for which I could write a whole thesis if I had the time.


	43. Yay or Nay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets home after the vote.

Alec was waiting for him when Magnus got back to the loft. As Magnus walked into the living room, Alec turned around from where he'd been standing, near the windows and held out something. Magnus came to a sudden stop, startled by his presence and his action. He looked down at Alec's hand to see what he could possibly be pointing at him and saw that he was holding a glass. 

Filled with amber liquid.

Magnus smiled, reaching out to take it.

"Well hello to you too." he said.

Alec smiled "You're not mad that I'm here?"

Magnus shrugged, "Your father knows we're seeing each other anyway. He already tried to kill Dot. I doubt your presence or absence here is going to make much difference to what he does."

Alec took in a deep nervous breath, shaking his head, "Magnus I'm sorry. I don't know what got into him to be acting like this. I really don't."

Magnus shook his head coming to rest his right hand gently on Alec's shoulder, "It's not your fault Alec. You can't take responsibility for what other people do. even if those people are your relatives."

Alec placed his left hand on Magnus' shoulder, completing the circle they made. He looked into Magnus eyes, his own sad and regretful.

"I do not know what I would do if I lost you." he whispered.

Magnus took the step that brought him flush against Alec's chest, "You don't have to know that. It won't happen."

Alec bent down, touching his lips to Magnus. They stayed like that, simply being for a while. Then Alec reached around drawing Magnus in as close as he could come, coaxing his mouth open with his tongue, running his fingers up and down Magnus' sides. Magnus moaned into his mouth, arching his entire body into Alec, rubbing his arousal against Alec's, gently encouraging the shadowhunter to go further. Alec's hands drifted downwards, getting hold of Magnus' waist and running along it until he found the clasp of Magnus' belt. He unclasped it, pulling out the belt in one smooth move.

"Mmm, you've gotten good at that" Magnus commented as Alec rid him of his shirt.

"Practice. Lots of practice." Alec said before his tongue latched onto Magnus' nipple and held on; sucking, nipping, biting, laving it with his tongue; paying it the type of attention it deserved. 

Magnus groaned aloud and uninhibited, rotating his hips luxuriantly for every suck, bite and lick, rubbing his erection against Alec's; the cotton of their pants adding to sensation while at the same time, depriving them of it.

"Aaah, Magnus need you naked" Alec whispered, stepping painfully away as he got rid of his own shirt and began working on his pants. Magnus snapped his fingers and his clothes were on the Aubusson rug. He stepped daintily away from them and back into Alec's arms, draping his arms around Alec's neck and reaching up for a kiss.

One kiss turned into two turned into twelve and they were waltzing slowly backward - as they kissed and touched and tried to stay in as much physical contact as possible - toward the couch. There was no way they could both fit on it, but the bedroom was just way too far. Alec flicked Magnus around, throwing him down on the pillows as the warlock first squealed and then giggled. Alec landed on top of him in one fell swoop, swallowing down his giggles along with his tongue. 

They ground against each other, moaning loudly as Magnus gently massaged their dicks together, lubricated by nothing more than pre come. It _was_ available in abundant quantities after all.

Alec hissed, throwing his head back as his hips began to buck uncontrollably. He still hadn't mastered the art of delayed gratification but Magnus did not mind one bit. As Alec spilled against him, Magnus let himself go as well, following Alec down into that waiting haze of bliss.

They separated with a wet squelch, Alec landing on his ass on the thick carpet, laughing softly up at Magnus.

Magnus smiled back at him.

"The downworld cabinet voted to void the accords today," he said.


	44. See You at the Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus discuss what next. Then Magnus has a conversation of his own.

'Excuse me, what?" Alec said managing to scramble into a sitting position despite not having so much as a joule of energy in his entire being. 

Magnus looked up at him, face open, "The downworlders, they decided to break with the Clave. The shadowhunters have broken the Accords by attempting to kill warlocks. We cannot sit back and do nothing."

Alec just stared.

Magnus looked back at him, saying nothing.

"So where does that leave us?" Alec asked eventually.

Magnus breathed in loudly, eyes shifting away from Alec and fixating on the wall. The blank one with no murals or paintings on it. He stared at that square of brick as if it held the secrets to the universe.

"I don't know." he said at last.

"Magnus-"

"Let's not...talk about it tonight okay Alexander? Let's sleep on it. The morning might come with solutions." Magnus said speaking over him.

Alec considered him for a moment, sweat beading his forehead before he nodded. He lay back on the couch, eyes still on Magnus, "Promise me one thing" he said.

"Anything Alexander."

"Whatever we do, we do it together. Yes?"

Magnus looked up at him, face softening in that way he had as if he couldn't believe the words that came out of Alec's mouth sometimes, "Okay." he said even more quietly. He gave Alec a small but sincere smile, "Go to sleep." he said.

Alec shook his head, "I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight." he said.

Magnus smiled holding out his hand, "Come on, let's get you in the bed and see what happens."

"I'm not a baby" Alec protested even as he took Magnus' hand and let him drag him to his feet, leading him gently to the bedroom.

"Oh, I know _that_ ", Magnus replied in a faintly lascivious tone even as his smile widened.

He had Alec all tucked in and curled around him in no time. Thirty minutes later, Alec was fast asleep but Magnus lay awake, eyes open and staring, trying to see around corners.

Eventually, he gave up on trying to sleep and got up, walking out onto the terrace and looking out at his city. The lights winked peaceably from every building, disguising the chaos underneath.

Magnus sighed.

He thought back fondly to his life before love. Every day was filled with seeking the ultimate pleasures, instituting the ultimate escapes from the emptiness in his life. 

Now...

Now every day was filled with fear of losing everything that made life worthwhile.

Every day was worthwhile.

And the fear just made everything sweeter. 

Every smile. Every word. Every caress.

"It is good to see you happy."

Magnus didn't even jump this time. 

"What do you want?" he asked tiredly.

"To give you what you need?"

"Oh yeah?" Magnus said turning around to face his father. Today he was wearing a leather camo jacket. His chest was covered with nothing but gold jewelry and tattoos. Magnus recognized the Versace wax-coated jeans he was wearing and the absurd thought flitted through Magnus' mind that maybe his demon dad had a personal shopper. More likely he just walked into a shop and picked up what he wanted. Or conjured it from thin air...who knew?

"Your mother is not the only mortal I traffick with Magnus. Donatella is a good friend."

Magnus grimaced. 

Too many comebacks to choose from. 

But they digress.

"Are you reading my mind?" he asked.

Deep rumble of laughter.

"I don't need to. I know how you think son. I have watched you for nearly a thousand years."

"Don't call me that."

"Call you what?"

"Son."

Moloch sighed.

"You wound me. But we digress. I can help you to keep your love. If you will let me."

Magnus turned to face Moloch, "Thank you, father. But no thank you."

Moloch sighed and shrugged, "Your permission would be nice. But it is not necessary." he said.

Then he disappeared.


	45. 0-100 Real Quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a surprise awaits them in the morning.

It was loud banging that woke them up. 

"Alec!" Izzy's voice called from the other side of the front door. Alec sat up quickly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he tried to wake up all the way. Magnus was already slipping on his robe, tying it as he walked to the front door.

"Hold your horses. I'm coming" he singsonged as he walked quickly.

"Alec!" Izzy called again, her knocking becoming slightly more frantic. 

Magnus pulled the door open and Izzy practically fell into his arms, "Where's Alec?" she asked urgently, clutching the lapels of Magnus' robe and almost pulling it apart. She'd have seen a lot more than she was prepared for if she had but Magnus twisted his finger, magically tightening the knot of his belt. 

"Relax Izzy. He's-"

"Izzy! What's wrong?" Alec was rushing toward them already dressed in his jeans and pulling on his t-shirt. His feet were still bare though.

"Alec!" Izzy said letting go of Magnus and rushing to her brother, "The worst thing has happened." she said heaving.

"What is it, Izzy. Tell me." Alec said holding her securely in his arms.

"It's d-d-dad...He's been taken." Izzy said.

"What-?" Alec began to exclaim but Izzy spoke over him.

"He was taken from Idris...along with the consul of the clave! They're saying the Seelie Queen's gone too."

"What?!?" Alec and Magnus both said together, "how?" Alec asked.

"Gone where?" Magnus asked.

"There was some residue left behind, Mama said, like demon ichor. but no one can understand how demons got to Idris! It makes no sense."

Magnus blanched, thinking about his father's words the night before.

"When did this happen?" he asked.

Izzy turned to him, "Sometime last night. We don't know when. They were just...gone in the morning."

"The Seelie Queen too?"

"Yes! Meliorn contacted the Clave to ask what they were going to do about it. They found demon ichor too. And no idea how it was possible."

"Sounds like we're dealing with a powerful demon. Maybe even one of the First Born. Magnus, do you have any idea what could have done this?" Alec said.

Magnus turned away, "I don't know. I have to make inquiries" he said.

Izzy turned to Alec, "We need you back at the Institute. Now Alec."

Alec nodded his head, still looking at Magnus, "Yeah, I'll uh...get my shoes. Magnus? Are you coming?"

Magnus whirled to face them, "Later. I need to see some people first." he said.

Alec was putting his shoes on. He straightened up and nodded, "Okay. Find out what you can. then come to the Institute. I need you." he said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Of course Alexander. I will."


	46. Recon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tries to find out what happened to Robert, Malachi and the Seelie Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> curiously enough when I started this story, I didn't know that any of these three would turn out to be villains in canon. Haven't read the books.

His footsteps were steady and heavy on the asphalt, keeping step with him, seemingly with no effort. The road was long and empty, and there was no one else that he could see. But the heavy tread stepped when he stepped; stopped when he stopped; turned when he turned. 

Magnus stopped and leaned against a lamppost and waited. 

The footsteps stopped too.

Scrape of fabric on iron, as if someone was rubbing against a metal surface, the same way he was moving against the lamp post.

"Why are you fucking with me?" he asked with a sigh.

"Why are you looking for me?" the voice echoed down the empty street.

"You kidnapped them?" Magnus demanded already 100% sure but wanting an admission.

"Kidnap? Of course not," his father's voice sounded highly amused, "What am I a bond villain in need of ransom or leverage?"

"They're dead then."

Moloch tutted, "Clearly you got your imagination from your mother Magnus. _Very_ pedestrian."

"Are we going to play twenty questions or are you going to tell me what you've done with them?"

"I'm gonna go wiiith...twenty questions." the ground kind of rumbled with Moloch's laughter.

"Look fa-Moloch. I appreciate the help but you're just making things worse right now."

"Making things worse for whom?"

"Alec for one."

"And I care about him why?"

" _I_ care about him."

"That's nice son. But not really any of my business."

Magnus closed his eyes, clenching his jaw in annoyance, " _Please_ tell me where you've put them?" he growled.

Moloch just laughed.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he fished it out.

_Did you find anything? I need you._

Magnus sighed, banging the back of his head against the lamp post repeatedly.

"Dad!" he screamed.

There was no answer. Whatever had been, was now gone.

"Fuck!" Magnus cried, startling even himself with the curse as he straightened up from his pose. He clicked a few keys on his phone.

_I'm coming._

 


	47. Rumblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus calls Alec to see what's up.

"Do you have any news?"

Magnus shook his head as he walked even though Alec couldn't see him on the other end of the phone.

"Magnus?"

"Sorry. I...I don't have anything useful. I have no idea what happened to them."

"The Institute has received a delegation from the Seelie court. They are accusing the Clave of being behind this."

"They can't possibly think that. Not with two shadowhunters missing too."

"It's an excuse. They have formally announced that the accords are null and void."

Magnus stopped walking, staring in front of him, eyes narrowed.

"And what has been the reaction?" he asked.

"The council has called a meeting. I think we might be going to war Magnus."

Magnus nodded again, thoughtfully, "Indeed. I think we might too."

They stayed silent, simply breathing into each other's ears.

"Magnus," Alec said and his name was every worry, every fear about what the future might hold.

"Hey." Magnus said, making his voice smooth and reassuring, "Remember what we said."

"Yeah," Alec replied.

"Together."


	48. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tells Alec and Izzy the news.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting for ages."

Magnus looked up to see Alec and Izzy standing in his living room, looking like they were very much at home. The image warmed him even as it simultaneously pierced his heart with pain. He didn't want to lose any of this.

"I..." he said, not knowing what to say. 

_My father stole your father and the others?_

_My father probably killed your dad? Sorry?_

_Umm, you weren't really using your dad anyway,_ right _?_

How did one get those words out of their mouth?

A warm hand on his shoulder brought him out of his reverie to find Alec standing in front of him, a look of concern on his face.

"Magnus? What's wrong?"

Magnus took a deep breath.

"It was a greater demon that took your father, the consul and the Seelie queen. I'm sorry," he blurted before he could completely lose his nerve.

The cute little furrow that graced Alec's brow when he was puzzled or thinking hard and always drew Magnus' eye appeared. The concern in his eyes seemed to deepen.

"Magnus...what's wrong?"

Magnus frowned, wondering if he hadn't spoken aloud.

"I told you. A greater dem-"

"Yah, I heard you...but what's wrong with _you_? What happened?"

Magnus dropped his eyes. His entire body slumped. He was usually better than this at subterfuge. Why did Alec always see through him?

Izzy strode forward, inadvertently saving Magnus, "We can't worry about that now." she said coming to a stop between Magnus and Alec, "How do we get them back."

Magnus sighed, closing his eyes, "I don't even know if they're alive." he said.

There was a thick silence.

"Well, until we hear otherwise, we act like they are. Come on people, what's the plan?" Izzy said.

They stared at each other blankly. 

A rumbling sound that shook the apartment had them reaching for weapons even as they clutched each other for support.

"Good evening my lovelies. You called?"

Magnus closed his eyes with a defeated sigh.

"Who are you?" Alec asked.

Moloch looked at Magnus.

"Will you tell him or shall I?"

 


	49. Meet the In-Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moloch introduces himself.

"Magnus?" 

The voice wanted to be soft, gentle, but couldn't help the underlying demand. The 't _ell me what the fuck is going on_ ' tone of command that is the birthright of every firstborn.

Magnus couldn't look at Alec.

Not and introduce him to his father.

"Alec, this is Moloch. My fath- my...dad." he waved his hand vaguely in the direction of the demon, not looking at either of them.

A hand appeared in his peripheral vision just a second before it's warmth surrounded his elbow.

"Magnus?"

Alec would just not let him _be_. He raised his eyes, chocolate pools of sorrow and fear to meet Alec's hazel ones. There was nothing there but a desire to understand.

Moloch sighed.

"So melodramatic. You get that from your mother. Did I tell you that?"

Magnus shot his father a glare as Alec turned to face him, hands now 'at ease'. Mask of Competence in place.

"I understand you have kidnapped my father and the consul," he said.

" _And_ the Seelie queen. Don't forget her," Moloch said examining his nails. He was all in black today. Black bowtie, black silk shirt, black velvet coat and shiny, black trousers with a darker strip of black running down the side. His black leather shoes shone like the moon.

"And the Seelie queen, "Alec conceded, "We would like them back."

Moloch's eyebrows rose, "Would you really? I was under the impression they were a threat to you."

Alec gasped, under his breath, darting Magnus a questioning glance but quickly returning his eyes to the Greater Demon. Of course, he would not want to take his eyes off the biggest threat in the room. Still, Magnus could see the wheels turning.

"You...think you're helping," he said slowly.

" _Helping?"_ Moloch said, rumble of laughter like distant thunder, "I don't _help_. I collect debts."

Alec frowned, looking confused, "Who exactly owes you?"

Moloch smiled at him, taking a step closer, "Why my dear son-in-law to be...you do."

With that, he disappeared. Magnus wanted to disappear too, instead, he straightened his shoulders and faced his boyfriend.

"I expect you have questions," he said.


	50. Questions Questions Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus share some awkwardness.

Alec had questions.

He did.

But Izzy and Maryse hadn't cornered the market on intelligence in their family. Alec could add things up and come up with the right answer.

That was not the issue.

It was the questions.

Questions like...

"What should I do now?"

A look at Magnus' face told him everything he needed to know about Magnus' state of mortification.

His father wasn't just a demon.

He was a greater demon.

A greater demon who had kidnapped Alec's dad.

Alec could see how that was awkward.

How Magnus might think that it might have a negatory effect on their relationship.

So the question was...

"What was the best thing to say to fix this?"

"How did he convince Magnus that they were still on the same side and he knew it?"

"How did he make this better for Magnus?"

Alec stepped toward Magnus and Magnus stepped away from him. Alec felt his heart break in two. 

That was an involuntary step, right?

The questions just didn't stop tonight.

"Magnus?" his voice cracked, and his hand stretched out toward Magnus, reaching involuntarily for the thing he was afraid to lose the most. 

The warlock took a deep breath, lifting his eyes to meet Alec's. Always so brave, his gorgeous warlock. Always ready to face trouble head on. Alec wanted to put himself between Magnus and whatever thoughts had his eyes turning gold and catlike, as Magnus seemingly remained unaware of it.

"Alec, I'm sorry," he said.

Alec closed the distance between them, "Don't be," he said hand wrapped tightly around Magnus' wrist, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Magnus just continued to look at him, the ghost of despair still haunting his eyes. Alec leaned in, placing his lips gently on Magnus, licking at the essence of vanilla on his skin, savoring the scent of sandalwood that enveloped him the closer he came. So easy to forget what was happening around them. All he needed was the gentle touch of Magnus' hands on his arms.

His father was being held by Magnus' father.

He wanted to be concerned about it. He did. But he was too worried about what it meant for his relationship.

What kind of son did that make  _him?_

Probably a shitty one. A shitty  _shitty_  son. 

Izzy would never forgive him.

Magnus pulled away from him, looking up at his face, studying it like he was going to do an exam in the morning.

"We need to talk about this."

Alec shook his head, "No we need to see how to solve this problem without triggering a war with the Clave."

Magnus' eyebrow rose, "Isn't that what I said?"

Alec grinned, reaching in to press his lips against Magnus' again, tangling their tongues for a moment before pulling back, "Okay so you got a plan?"

Magnus shrugged, "I have some ideas."

Alec smiled, "Fine, you fix the martinis, I will get the iPad. Let's make a plan."

Magnus rubbed his hands together, "Just call me Oliver Queen," he said.

Alec frowned in confusion, "Who?"

Magnus rolled his eyes as he wheeled gracefully away, "Never mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the deep, long hiatus. Life comes at you fast.


	51. Reddit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Malec has impact they know nothing about.

Carlos watched Elias typing away at his phone screen, attention 100% on whoever it was he'd been talking to all angeldamned day. Carlos could admit that he was getting a little agitated by all the attention Elias was lavishing on _whomever._ He was lucky it was such a slow day; he wasn't scheduled for patrol. At the rate at which he was distracted, he'd probably get poisoned by a shax demon before he even realized it was around.

Carlos cleared his throat.

Elias didn't so much as twitch.

Carlos fidgeted in his chair.

Elias continued typing.

Honestly, the man had confessed his love to him not even two weeks ago and now he was already sexting with someone else?

"I'm gonna go work out," Carlos said and stood up, sauntering away slowly. He heard Elias make some kind of sound, probably to indicate that he'd heard but he didn't even look up. Carlos growled under his breath, pivoted around, swooped down and snatched Carlos' phone from his hand. He glared down at the screen, ready to learn the truth.

"Reddit?" he asked in confusion.

Elias was blushing, his eyes looking anywhere but at Carlos.

"What is this?" Carlos knew he didn't have any right to sound so demanding. They hadn't even said they were in a relationship or anything. Still, when someone said they had been crushing on you for three years, you were allowed to make some assumptions.

"Okay, don't freak out," Elias said hands already placating.

Carlos simply narrowed his eyes...further.

Elias looked around at the comms center, where people were busy with their own shit. Nevertheless, he took Carlos' hand and dragged him out of there like they were on a secret mission to eliminate Voldemort. Sue him, he read mundane literature. It was fun. Also, he'd heard that the writer, Rowling, might be a warlock and the whole series might be autobiographical. Carlos didn't know enough about warlocks to know and he hadn't found her in the database using that name...it was still scintillating either way.

They stopped in a trophy-lined empty corridor near the living quarters.

"What's the big secret?" Carlos said at once.

Elias took a deep breath, closing his eyes and wiggling his fingers nervously. Carlos was getting really scared that Elias was preparing to tell him about a secret lover.

"Okay so...I belong to this...Reddit group."

Carlos stared at him, waiting for more, but Elias was looking at him like that was it.

"Okay...?" Carlos said.

"Yeah well...it's uh. It's a group for like gay shadowhunters..."

Carlos was still waiting for the punchline.

"...and downworlders."

Elias closed his eyes, biting his lip after delivering that bombshell.

Carlos straightened up.

Oh.

"So...you're saying you and some other gay shadowhunters...and downworlders are in some gay disaster group and you didn't tell me?"

Elias opened his eyes in surprise, "I figured you might...you might not like it?"

Carlos snatched Elias phone back, scrolling down the page to read the posts.

 _Is it true werewolf penises have a knot?_ user @shadowgay wanted to know.

 _lol no._ user @biconwolf replied

 _What? Damn, I had hoped that was true._ user @panseelie added.

 _Did you hear the latest about Malec?_ user @huntergaychronicles asked.

Users @gayshadowupdate, @shadowasslicker @bigdickenergay and @panamhunter are following this story.

 _Do tell_ user @shadowgay said.

 _I heard the break-up thing was a ruse because Clave_ user @huntergaychronicles said.

 _Old news_ user @elgayerthanyou replied.

Carlos looked up, his eyes wide, "This is what you've been doing with your days? gossiping with downworlders?"

Elias sighed, "It's not...that's just..."

Carlos looked back down, "Which one are you?" he asked.

Elias blushed, "I'm...elgayerthanyou," he said.

Carlos snorted, "Yeah you are."

He clicked the screen off and handed the phone back to Elias, "How did _that_ even get started?" he asked.

Elias shrugged, "Well you know with the Malec thing-"

"Is that the official name now? Malec?"

Elias' cheeks flushed again, "Well yeah. Anyway, after the whole kiss thing - by the way that's on there."

"What? What's on there?"

"The Kiss."

"What? How?"

"Well see the wedding was being recorded right? No one told Underhill to stop filming so he caught the whole thing on tape. He was one of the founding members of the group and he posted it for all to see."

"Shit. So he has all the footage?"

"Yup."

Carlos shook his head to ward away the distraction, "So that's how the group started? With Underhill posting about the Kiss?"

"Well yeah and then you know the vampire friend?"

"Steve or something."

"Yeah. Well he's the one who helped Underhill with the you know, posting to social media and he was like he knows some werewolves who swing that way who would also have liked to see the Kiss, and then it became this whole thing with more people joining and then we just started talking and with all this Malec drama, it just became a way to keep up with the real news and find out what's really happening and also now some people hook up - not me!" Elias said eyes widening, hand shooting out to clutch at Carlos, "I just like keep up with the news and learn new stuff about downworlders."

Carlos' eyes were wide.

"And the Clave hasn't found out?" he whispered.

Elias shook his head.

Damn.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You remember Elias and Carlos from that chapter right? They got together! Yay.


	52. The Best Laid Plans...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to you, Magnus and Alec

When Magnus got back with the drinks, Alec was sitting cross-legged, clad in nothing but track pants, the iPad on his knees. Magnus paused by the doorway and stared.  
"Damn," he said.  
Alec looked up, "What's wrong?" he asked, eyes wide and innocent with hazel whorls for Magnus to drown in.  
"Absolutely nothing." Magnus took a deep breath and hastened over to the couch, handing Alec his drink.   
Alec took a long drink, throat working in a way that made Magnus want to reach out and lick a stripe up his throat. He swallowed his martini instead, attempting to slake his thirst in other ways.  
He sighed, eyes sweeping downwards, inadvertently landing in Alec's lap where the outline of his penis, resting against his leg, clearly unencumbered by underwear, served to further distract him. He closed his eyes, biting his lip, feeling besieged.  
"Magnus? Are you okay?" Alec's voice was soft and close. Too close. Magnus could feel Alec's warm breath on his cheek. He shook his head.  
"No. I'm not okay. I am at a loss of what to do."  
"That's what we're here for right? To plan?"  
"What are your thoughts?"  
"Your father's motives are suspect obviously. But he's trying to help."  
Magnus snorted.  
"You probably know better than me but I guess owing a greater demon can't be paid back with money?"  
Magnus laughed bitterly, "Try your firstborn."  
"Yeah but...seeing as neither you nor I can give birth, he's gonna be waiting a long time for that one."  
Magnus' eyes widened as he stared at Alec, "You say the most romantic things," he murmured, mostly to himself, but Alec heard him anyway, seeing as he was as close to Magnus as he could be without actually being absorbed into his body.  
"I..." he replied and swallowed, not really knowing what he'd said that was romantic.  
"Anyway, the point is, he hasn't exactly given us a choice here about what we owe him so there's no use worrying about it now. At some point, we might have to think about killing him."  
Alec stared, "You would kill your father?"  
Magnus shrugged, "If it was a choice between him or you, then yes."  
Alec's head dipped and his skin flushed. He clicked the screen on the iPad, busying himself with opening a program that showed the ley lines around the city, "Where do you think he has them?" he asked.  
"A fortress I expect. Somewhere difficult to find and infiltrate."  
"Do you think they're still in New York?"  
"They could be in New York and not be in this dimension."  
"So what do you suggest we do?"  
Magnus sighed, "Something I was really hoping to avoid. We're going to call a summit. We're going to sit down and talk to him."  
Alec shrugged, "I suppose there's no time like the present."  
Magnus nodded and stood up, "I'll get the ingredients. Suit up, Captain America."  
Alec stood up as well, heading in the opposite direction from Magnus, as his clothes were in the bedroom. His bow too.   
Candles made of frankincense.  
Skull of a black cat.  
Dirt from the grave of a murderer.  
And Magnus blood...  
Blood calls to blood.

Magnus lifted up his hands, closed his eyes and chanted,  _"Moloch, esto subjecto voluntati meae."_

"Don't you have my number?" a bored lazy voice said from the door to the terrace. Alec lifted his bow.

"Oh please, put that stick down. You called me right? So you want to talk," Moloch sauntered into the room and sank gracefully onto the blue chair opposite the couch. He gestured for Alec and Magnus to sit. They exchanged glances, eyebrows raised and then turned around and sat as one.

Moloch leaned forward, head on his hands, "So my dear son and son-in-law, are you ready for a little revolution?"

 


End file.
